<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Покинутый светлячок by pupaga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763260">Покинутый светлячок</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupaga/pseuds/pupaga'>pupaga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hemlock Grove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:07:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupaga/pseuds/pupaga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Поиск новой жизни, попытка переезда в другой штат, чтобы убежать от демонов, что таятся в собственной голове, - вот, что происходит с Нелл Уиллоу Рид и ее дядей-опекуном. Но что случится с ней в небольшом городишке под названием Хемлок Гроув? Сможет ли она найти в нем свое спасение?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Rumancek/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Это был ясный прохладный ноябрьский день. Солнце уже давно перевалило за зенит, обозначая наступление второй половины дня. Старенький «Фольксваген» ехал по одной из трасс Пенсильвании в сторону небольшого городка под названием Хемлок Гроув. За окном машины, вдоль трассы тянулся смешанный лес. Девушка, сидящая на переднем пассажирском сидении, наблюдала за мелькающими за стеклом деревьями. В салоне тихо работало радио на какой-то из местных частот, однако пассажир сидела в одном наушнике, в котором играла очередная блюзовая композиция. Мужчина, находящийся за рулем автомобиля, изредка поглядывал на девушку, уныло глядящую в окно.</p><p> </p><p>- Нелл, - наконец решился нарушить молчание водитель, - ты в порядке?</p><p> </p><p>- Дядя Джек, ты спрашиваешь это уже четвертый раз за день, - несколько устало отозвалась девушка, со вздохом отрывая взгляд пронзительно голубых глаз от созерцания местной флоры, примыкающей к дороге.</p><p> </p><p>- Ты выглядишь подавленно. Я волнуюсь за тебя, девочка моя, - тихо ответил мужчина, слегка притормаживая, входя в поворот. – Ты точно не хочешь поговорить?</p><p> </p><p>- Я просто устала в дороге, - отмахнулась Нелл, снова уставившись взглядом в окно. Они были в дороге уже второй день и почти нормально не спали – вряд ли пара часов дремоты в откинутом кресле может считаться полноценным отдыхом. – И я все еще не уверена в правильности нашего переезда. Даже полгода не прошло с… - девушка нервно сглотнула, - …с похорон родителей, а мы уже снялись с места и уехали в другую страну. И даже не в отпуск, а на постоянное место жительства. Это не дает мне покоя.</p><p> </p><p>- Солнышко, - мягко улыбнулся мужчина, но не оторвал взгляда от дороги, - я сам до конца не уверен в правильности нашего с тобой решения, ты знаешь. Но раз уж мы уже едем по этой трассе, то обратной дороги нет. Я надеюсь, ты сможешь быстро освоиться в новой школе и найти друзей, которые помогут тебе отойти от того ужаса, который тебе пришлось пережить.</p><p> </p><p>Нелл изогнула губы в скептической усмешке, вскинув бровь и грустно хмыкнув. У нее никогда не получалось заводить нормальных отношений с другими людьми. В старой школе у нее не было даже товарищей – все предпочитали издеваться и смеяться над странноватой брюнеткой, вечно читающей или пишущей что-то, витающей в облаках. По правде говоря, она даже не помнила, когда в последний раз общалась с кем-то помимо родственников или учителей. Ей было одиноко. Всю свою жизнь. А сейчас, после внезапной, совершенно никому непонятной смерти родителей, девушка и вовсе впала в отчаяние. Но Нелл старалась держаться ради дяди, на которого обрушилась ноша в виде подростка, только что потерявшего самых близких людей в своей жизни.</p><p> </p><p>- Эй, - касание жесткой горячей ладони к ее холодной маленькой ручке вырвали девушку из навалившимися с новой силой мыслями, раздирающими ее голову и душу уже на протяжении почти целого полугода. – Мы справимся, девочка моя. Мы со всем справимся.</p><p> </p><p>- Да, - Нелл попыталась улыбнуться дяде как можно искреннее.</p><p> </p><p>- О, а вот мы и въехали в город, - Джек указал рукой на приближающийся знак с надписью «Добро пожаловать в Хемлок Гроув». – Здравствуй, новая жизнь, - улыбнулся девушке водитель.</p><p> </p><p>«Фольксваген» снизил скорость, въехав в город, мягко останавливаясь у первого за последние шесть часов светофора. Нелл, слегка оживившись, смотрела в окно, рассматривая окружающий их город. Сейчас они стояли на перекрестке каких-то двух улиц, на одном из углов которой стояла небольшая кофейня. Дождавшись зеленого сигнала светофора, автомобиль тронулся с места и свернул направо, проезжая как раз вдоль здания, внутри которого находилось запремеченное девушкой место.</p><p> </p><p>- Так… Кажется, нам вот сюда, - вслух размышлял Джек, внимательно разглядывая таблички с названиями улиц и номерами на стенах домов.</p><p> </p><p>Машина свернула еще раз на право, проезжая мимо здания, рядом с которым стоял постамент с надписью «Старшая школа Хемлок Гроув».</p><p> </p><p>- Вот и твое будущее место учебы, - кивнул на сооружение водитель.</p><p> </p><p>- Дядя Джек, давай сейчас не об учебе, - Нелл хихикнула, все же с интересом рассматривая свою новую школу.</p><p> </p><p>- Хорошо-хорошо, моя принцесса мистики, - рассмеялся мужчина.</p><p> </p><p>Совсем скоро старенький «Фольксваген» свернул на нужную улицу. Джек припарковал автомобиль рядом с небольшим кирпичным зданием.</p><p> </p><p>- Так, значит, наша квартира на третьем этаже. У нас пока что одни ключи, завтра я сделаю дубликат и отдам его тебе, - проговорил мужчина, отстегиваясь и выходя из машины, чтобы открыть заднюю дверь машины и забрать первые две сумки с вещами.</p><p> </p><p>- Хорошо, - Нелл так же вышла из машины, но направилась уже к багажнику, доставая свой тяжелый походный рюкзак, полностью забитый вещами, и гитару, упакованную в мягкий тканевый чехол.</p><p> </p><p>Закинув рюкзак на спину, девушка зажала гитару между ног, взяла еще одну сумку и захлопнула крышку багажника – больше вещей не было. Уезжая, Нелли и Джек постарались либо раздать, либо распродать почти все вещи, взяв с собой только самое необходимое. Так что сумок было не очень много.</p><p> </p><p>Поднявшись на нужный этаж, девушка с мужчиной выдохнули, будто готовясь к внушительному забегу, и только после этого открыли дверь с табличкой «27». Квартира встретила их приятным полумраком прихожей и милым ковриком, лежащим изнутри двери.</p><p> </p><p>- Здравствуй, милый дом, - проговорил Джек, переступая порог и нащупывая свободной рукой выключатель.</p><p> </p><p>Как только щелкнул включатель, на потолке зажглась небольшая люстра, освещая довольно уютно обставленную прихожую. Нелл зашла вслед за дядей и плотно закрыла дверь квартиры, сразу же скидывая с ног кеды, чтобы не пачкать светлый чистый ламинат. Не дожидаясь никаких слов от мужчины, девушка поставила свои вещи на пол и, даже не сняв парки, пошла оглядывать новые владения. Зайдя в самую дальнюю комнату, «принцесса мистики» сразу же определила, что это будет ее обитель. Небольшое, но от того уютное помещение было обставлено довольно просто: у одной стены вплотную стояли стол со стулом и книжный шкаф, а у стены напротив располагалась односпальная кровать со спинками и шкаф для одежды. Но больше всего девушку привлекло огромное окно с большим широким подоконником, на который можно будет положить теплый мягкий плед и вечерами сидеть, наблюдая за происходящим на улице, а еще лучше – смотря в ночное небо и считая яркие звезды, складывающиеся в воображении Нелл в причудливые, никому неизвестные созвездия. Как вишенка на торте, всю картину заканчивали два ряда штор: легкий, совсем невесомый, полупрозрачный желтый тюль и тяжелые бордовые портьеры, что сейчас были подвязаны специальными крепежами к стенам.</p><p> </p><p>- Солнце… - не успел Джек войти в комнату и продолжить фразу, как был перебит мягким, слегка хрипловатым голосом своей племянницы.</p><p> </p><p>- Я буду жить в этой комнате, - тихо сказала она, подходя к окну и выглядывая на улицу. Из ее окна был виден тот самый перекресток, на углу которого находится та небольшая кофеенка.</p><p> </p><p>Мужчина вначале хотел было возразить и предложить посмотреть на вторую комнату, но, увидев почти светящееся от счастья лицо обернувшейся Нелл, решил, что не будет лезть со своими советами.</p><p> </p><p>- Хорошо. Располагайся тогда, не буду мешать, - улыбнулся мужчина и вышел из новой обители своей маленькой принцессы мистики.</p><p> </p><p>Девушка скинула с плеч парку, повесила ее на спинку стула и затащила свои сумки из коридора в комнату. Разобрать вещи у нее не отняло много времени, так что буквально через полчаса, Нелл любовно оглаживала корешки книг, стоящие в новом для них шкафу, и осматривала комнату. Чего-то явно не хватало. Подумав, девушка залезла в один из ящиков письменного стола и достала оттуда несколько гирлянд. Прицепив их скотчем к стенам по всему периметру комнаты, голубоглазая воткнула вилки в удилиннитель, и комната сразу же преобразилась, озаряясь уютным миганием желто-красных лампочек.</p><p> </p><p>- Так-то лучше, - кивнула сама себе Нелл и принялась за последние этапы обустройства своего жилища: повесила в изголовье кровати ловец снов, расставила на столе пару свечей в серебряных подсвечниках в виде стаканов с искусной гравировкой и повесила сбоку от кровати две огромных карты: карту мира и карту звездного неба.</p><p> </p><p>- Принцесса, ну как ты тут? – в комнату, постучавшись, заглянул Джек. – Вовсю наводишь уют? – он улыбнулся, обводя взглядом преобразившуюся комнату девушки.</p><p> </p><p>- Да, добавила тут по мелочи, - Нелл слегка смущенно улыбнулась. Родители хоть и любили ее, но не разделяли ее увлечений космосом и мистикой, а гирлянды так вообще считали лишней тратой электроэнергии, так что сейчас довольная улыбка Джека заставила девушку чуть ли не сиять. – Тебе нужно помочь с чем-нибудь на кухне?</p><p> </p><p>- Нет, я приготовлю ужин. А ты пойди пройдись, пока не стемнело, посмотри окрестности, зайди в ту кофейню, на которую ты так засмотрелась в машине, - ответил мужчина. – Только возвращайся до темноты.</p><p> </p><p>- Хорошо, - согласилась девушка, внутренне радуясь, что можно размяться после двух дней почти беспрерывного нахождения в машине. Накинув на себя парку и обувшись в прихожей, Нелл попрощалась с дядей и, закрыв дверь, буквально слетела вниз по ступенькам, распутывая наушники, вставляя их в уши и включая рандомную композицию в своем огромном плейлисте.</p><p> </p><p>Улица встретила девушку прохладой и уже медленно ползущим в закат солнцем. Вдохнув поглубже совершенно новый для нее воздух, Нелл засунула руки в теплые карманы куртки и зашагала по брусчатой улице Хемлок Гроув. Первым делом дойдя до кофейни, девушка взяла на вынос большой стакан рафа с сиропом «ирландский крем» и уже потом двинулась изучать город. Пройдясь по узким улочкам, Нелл дошла до школы, в которую должна была пойти уже завтра. Рассматривая здание учебного заведения, девушка невольно погрузилась в воспоминания о своих бывших одноклассниках. Не самые приятные воспоминания.</p><p> </p><p>«- О, смотрите, у нашей сумасшедшей новая книжка. И что же ты читаешь? М?</p><p> </p><p>- Отстань, Джим, - брюнетка грубо оттолкнула лезущего к ней за книгой одноклассника, прижимая к себе подаренный только вчера дядей том кельтской мифологии.</p><p> </p><p>- Да брось ты, дай посмотреть, - парень все-таки выхватил из ее рук драгоценную книгу. – «Кельтские мифы и легенды»? Веришь в эти сказки, полоумная? – он презрительно оглядывая взъерошенную брюнетку с головы до ног. – Рид, да ты точно сумасшедшая, - засмеялся парень, а вместе с ним и ребята, окружившие бедную девушку.</p><p> </p><p>- Не нравится – отдай книгу и проваливай, - огрызнулась Нелл, скрипя зубами.</p><p> </p><p>- Маленькая девочка хочет обратно вернуть свой томик со сказками? – сюсюкая, произнес блондин, мерзко улыбаясь. – А ты попробуй достань, - с этими словами он положил «Мифы» на шкафчик.</p><p> </p><p>- Роналд, ты редкостная скотина, - едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не заорать от злости и обиды на весь коридор.</p><p> </p><p>- Ну, тогда и рюкзак свой тоже там же ищи, - парень противно заржал и закинул портфель девушки туда же, куда минутой ранее поместил книгу.</p><p> </p><p>Прозвенел звонок на урок и коридор быстро опустел, оставляя невысокую девушку пытаться дотянуться до своих вещей, чуть ли не плача от злости и обиды…»</p><p> </p><p>- И ведь это не худшее, что было тогда, - тихо вздохнула Нелл, разворачиваясь и уходя прочь от школы, направляясь в сторону виднеющегося недалеко леса.</p><p> </p><p>Пройдя через школьный стадион, девушка подошла к кромке леса и села под одним из раскидистых деревьев, подтягивая ноги к груди, продолжая слушать играющий в наушниках блюз-рок и греть руки о стаканчик со все еще горячим кофе. Прислонившись спиной к мощному стволу, брюнетка закинула голову и уставилась глазами в небо, которое закат уже вовсю раскрашивал всеми оттенками красного, рыжего и фиолетового.</p><p> </p><p>Девушка вновь задумалась о том, правильно ли они поступили с дядей, бросив все и переехав сюда жить. Хотя, чего здесь может быть неправильного, задавала она сама себе вопрос. Ведь они просто переехали из одного штата в другой, лишь оставив за спиной все то, что должно было остаться там, в Оригоне. Но из-за этого переезда Нелл чувствовала себя еще более одиноко, чем в там, в Портленде. Брюнетка зажмурилась и втянула воздух сквозь зубы, пытаясь отогнать от себя мысли о своей прошлой жизни – а именно таковой она и была.</p><p> </p><p>- Господи, Рид, хватит, прекрати об этом думать сейчас же, сколько можно? Что было, то прошло, - выругалась сама на себя Нелл.</p><p> </p><p>Но сколько бы она не пыталась отгонять от себя эти мысли – все было без толку. Особенно сильно ее тревожила смерть родителей. Она четко понимала, что они не могли просто взять и умереть. Экспертиза ничего не показала, хотя все были уверены, что это убийство. Дело закрыли из-за нехватки доказательств, а просьбы бедной девушки о продолжении расследования остались не услышанными.</p><p> </p><p>Рид залпом допила кофе, подорвалась с места и направилась в сторону дома – уже начинали сгущаться сумерки, а она обещала Джеку, что вернется домой до темноты.</p><p> </p><p>А в это время из леса за ней наблюдал высокий молодой парень, заметивший ее, пока шел домой из города. Он не подходил близко и уж точно не спешил знакомиться, поэтому просто разглядывал девушку издалека, отмечая про себя, что ни разу не видел ее в этом городе.</p><p> </p><p>«Приезжая, видимо» - подумал про себя Руманчек, поправляя ремень сумки на плече и наблюдая, как брюнетка разговаривает сама с собой.</p><p> </p><p>- Господи, Рид, хватит, прекрати об этом думать сейчас же, сколько можно? Что было, то прошло, - донеслось до слуха парня, заставляя его заинтересованно прислушаться.</p><p> </p><p>Однако продолжения не последовало. Единственное, что Питер видел – это то, как Нелл пытается вразумить саму себя, а потом подрывается и нервно уходит в сторону города.</p><p> </p><p>Вернувшись домой, девушка скинула с себя кеды и повесила куртку на вешалку в прихожей.</p><p> </p><p>- Я дома, - оповестила она, проходя в свою комнату.</p><p> </p><p>- О, я как раз ужин успел доделать, - донеслось с кухни. – Иди за стол.</p><p> </p><p>- Прости, дядя Джек, я не голодна, - сумрачно ответила Нелл, заходя на кухню за стаканом воды.</p><p> </p><p>- Эй, принцесса, ты чего такая смурная? – мужчина наклонил голову, пытаясь заглянуть ей в лицо. – Что случилось? Кто обидел мою крошку?</p><p> </p><p>- Прекрати, - усмехнулась девушка, наполнив стакан водой из фильтра.</p><p> </p><p>- Нелл, что произошло? Уходила же веселая, - забеспокоился Джек, проведя рукой по непослушным каштановым волосам. Карие глаза смотрели на нее с тревогой.</p><p> </p><p>- Я опять обо всем вспомнила, - честно ответила брюнетка, прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку. – Дядя, мне их так не хватает… Я боюсь завтрашнего дня. Что если и в этой школе все будет, как всегда? Что если надо мной опять начнут издеваться? У меня опять не будет друзей и…</p><p> </p><p>- Ох, принцесса… - вздохнул мужчина, подходя к девушке и заключая ее в большие теплые объятия. – Тебе не нужно ничего забывать, - он усадил девушку на стул и опустился перед ней на корточки, держа Нелл за руку. – Тебе не нужно никого и ничего забывать. Это всегда будет частью тебя, ведь именно оно тебя и сделало такой, какая ты есть. Никто не знает, что будет в новой школе, я понимаю твой страх. Но что если ты сможешь найти там друзей? Ты ведь не узнаешь, если не попробуешь. Дай себе и твоим новым одноклассникам шанс. А родители всегда с тобой. Они всегда здесь, - мужчина указал пальцем на грудь девушки, - всегда в твоей душе, всегда рядом, всегда оберегают тебя. И здесь, помнишь? – Джек мягко покрутил тонкое серебряное колечко на безымянном пальце племянницы, похожее на венок из листьев какого-то мистического дерева.</p><p> </p><p>Нелл грустно улыбнулась, судорожно вздыхая, не позволяя себе расплакаться. Но одна слеза все же скатилась по ее щеке, прочертив на светлой коже влажный след.</p><p> </p><p>- Не плачь, юная принцесса мистики, - ободряюще улыбнулся шатен. – Все у нас будет хорошо. Верно?</p><p> </p><p>- Угу, - тихо ответила девушка.</p><p> </p><p>- Вот и правильно. Вот и умничка. А теперь давай все-таки поужинаем.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>- Мам, я вернулся, - Руманчек вошел в их с матерью небольшой фургончик на окраине леса и прикрыл за собой дверь.</p><p> </p><p>- Привет, милый, - Линда улыбнулась сыну. – Ужин почти готов. Какие новости?</p><p> </p><p>- У нас, похоже, пополнение в городе, - Питер закурил, сев в кресло.</p><p> </p><p>- Не знаешь, кто? – поинтересовалась женщина, ставя тарелки на стол и наполняя стаканы вином.</p><p> </p><p>- Нет, - покачал головой парень. – Я только видел девчонку, сидела у дерева на краю школьного стадиона, сама с собой ругалась. Вроде как, зовут Рид. На вид лет пятнадцать.</p><p> </p><p>- Ну тогда вы точно пересечетесь завтра в школе, - улыбнулась женщина, беря сына за руку, кивая на ужин.</p><p> </p><p>Питер помолился, согласно традициям, они отпили из стаканов вино и принялись за еду.</p><p> </p><p>- Она странная, - заметил парень, с удовольствием уплетая свою порцию.</p><p> </p><p>- Мне кажется, из-за всего, что происходит в вашей с Романом жизни, тебе теперь все кажется странным, не находишь? – Линда смотрела со смешинками в глубине зеленых глаз на сына.</p><p> </p><p>- Мам, - укоризненно произнес Питер, запивая еду вином. – Я <em>чувствую</em>, что она не просто так здесь.</p><p> </p><p>- Хорошо, милый, я верю тебе, - согласилась женщина, прекрасно понимая, что чутье вряд ли подведет юного оборотня.</p><p> </p><p>Остаток вечера прошел спокойно. Питер, как обычно, заснул на диванчике перед телевизором. Линда убрала посуду и, поцеловав сына в лоб, тоже отправилась спать.</p><p> </p><p>В это время Нелл ворочалась в своей постели, пытаясь уснуть, но привычный ворох тяжелых мыслей стал внезапно давить сильнее, чем прежде. Страх перед грядущим днем схватил горло, делая еще хуже. Девушка вскочила, выдернула с полки первую попавшуюся книгу и, открыв на первой попавшейся странице, начала нервно бегать глазами по тексту, пытаясь успокоить воспалившийся разум чтением.</p><p> </p><p>«Оборотни. При трансформации в волка человек практически теряет человеческий разум и приобретает сознание волка. То есть он становится намного больше волком, чем человеком. Он не ставит целью убийство ради убийства, но способен, к примеру, наброситься на маленького ребенка и съесть его, если достаточно голоден. Поскольку оборотень не является волком на сто процентов, иногда он может совершать неосознанные, неподконтрольные действия. Например, шум большого города может каким-то образом пробудить в нем инстинкты хищника и тогда он начинает совершать убийства одно за другим…»</p><p> </p><p>Брюнетка села на подоконник, предварительно закутавшись в одеяло, и продолжила читать, потихоньку успокаиваясь, погружаясь в текст с головой.</p><p>«…Вопрос о том, какая часть человеческой памяти сохраняется в памяти оборотня при трансформации, не имеет однозначного ответа. Тип оборотня "сознание волка" может включать такие подтипы, как:<br/>
<br/>
"беспамятный" (превратившись в волка, оборотень ничего не помнит из своей жизни человека);<br/>
<br/>
"смутные воспоминания" (волк чувствует себя более безопасно в доме, где он живет как человек, а также подсознательно чувствует родственные связи с людьми-близкими);<br/>
<br/>
"вся память" (все человеческие воспоминания сохраняются, но интерпретируются сознанием волка)…»</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>- Нелл? – ближе к четырем часам утра в комнату заглянул Джек, проснувшийся из-за естественных потребностей организма и решивший заодно проверить, все ли в порядке с племянницей.</p><p> </p><p>Девушка сидела на подоконнике, закутавшись в плед, и тихо сопела во сне, крепко прижимая к себе энциклопедию мистических существ мира. Мужчина улыбнулся и, осторожно вытащив книгу из цепких пальцев, поставил ее на полку. После шатен бережно поднял спящую девушку на руки и переложил на постель, поправляя ей одеяло и убирая с лица племянницы упавшие пряди иссиня-черных волос. По лицу Нелл было ясно, что ей что-то снится, но будить девушку мужчина не решился и, поцеловав ее в лоб, удалился в свою комнату.</p><p> </p><p>А во сне Нелл бежала. Бежала, сломя голову, видя каких-то ужасных крылатых существ, упырей и… Оборотней.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Парень находился в каком-то темном лесу. Среди деревьев мелькали огни костров, слышались крики людей. Внезапно сзади показалось какое-то мягкое свечение. Обернувшись, юный оборотень пытался разобрать, что является источником света, однако с удивлением отметил, что тот исходил от хрупкой женской фигуры, стоящей посреди поляны. Питер прищурился, пытаясь рассмотреть очертания, разобрать, кто же это, но девушка, казалось, светилась изнутри, так что определить личность было совершенно невозможно. Вокруг творился сущий ад: люди бегали с вытаращенными от страха глазами, кто-то в ужасе кричал, где-то были слышны звуки борьбы. Но пока Руманчек смотрел на этот светящийся силуэт, его окутывало какое-то небывалое спокойствие, тепло будто обволакивало его, укачивая, как в колыбели из самой мягкой на свете перины. Но чем громче и неистовее становились крики ужаса, чем больший ад происходил вокруг, тем больше сгущалась вокруг тьма, тем слабее становилось свечение девичьей фигуры. Питер только было сделал шаг вперед, чтобы добраться до девушки, как совсем рядом раздался душераздирающий крик такого знакомого и одновременно с этим совершенно неузнаваемого мужского голоса, после чего свечение погасло совсем, позволив тьме полностью поглотить поляну. Дезориентированный парень по инерции продолжил двигаться вперед и уже почти дошел до стоящей на коленях девушки, как она подскочила на ноги, надрывно крича. В этот же момент она будто взорвалась светом, ослепившим оборотня, сбившим его с ног, прогнавшим тьму, казалось, из всего мира.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Питер подорвался на диване, резко открыв глаза. Пару секунд он тупо пялился в потолок, пытаясь прийти в себя и осознать, что он только что увидел во сне. Сев, парень потер глаза ребрами ладоней, тяжело выдыхая. Стараясь не разбудить мать, он пошел умываться, но когда вышел из ванной, Линда уже хлопотала у плиты.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Доброе утро, милый, - улыбнулась женщина, готовя кофе и выкладывая приготовленную яичницу на тарелку. – Позавтракаешь?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Да, спасибо, - парень облокотился о стойку, разделяющую небольшой закуток «кухни» и комнаты, невоодушевленно наколол на вилку кусочек обжаренных яиц и отправил в рот.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ты в порядке? Не важно выглядишь, - заметила Линда, снимая джезву с готовым кофе с огня и наливая дымящийся напиток через ситечко в кружку.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Мне приснилось что-то странное. Я уверен, что это связано с той девчонкой, - ответил Питер, жуя свой завтрак.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Почему ты уверен в этом? – в свою очередь поинтересовалась женщина.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Не знаю. Я просто чувствую, что это так, но не понимаю до конца, правда это так или нет, - вздохнул старшеклассник. – Это был… Мы были в лесу, как будто не так далеко отсюда. Вокруг бегали люди, кричали, творилось что-то плохое и страшное. У меня за спиной было мягкое свечение. Я обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, что это, и меня будто укутало теплым одеялом, таким мягким… я не знаю, какой материал может быть настолько мягким, - Питер полностью погрузился в воспоминания сна. – Я хотел подойти, но крики становились громче, а свет становился все слабее, все будто заволакивало непроглядной густой тьмой. Потом раздался крик. Это был мужчина, почему-то во сне я понимал, что знаю его. После этого крика свет полностью погас, я шел практически наощупь. Знал, что впереди будет девушка…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Девушка? – перебила Линда, немного потерявшись в рассказе сына.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Да, это от нее исходил свет. Причем не так, будто ее подсвечивали сзади, а она светилась изнутри, как фонарик, как светлячок. Я шел к ней, видел в темноте очертания того, как она стоит на коленях, чувствовал, как она дрожит, и воздух будто бы сотрясался вместе с ней. Я уже хотел протянуть руку, но она вскочила на ноги и закричала, так надрывно, что даже больно стало. И сразу же из нее вырвался такой поток света, будто произошел атомный взрыв. И я проснулся, - Питер замолчал, тупо смотря перед собой и дальше молча поглощая свою уже остывшую яичницу.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ох, милый, - миссис Руманчек погладила парня по голове. – Тебе стоит сходить после школы к Дестини. Она больше сможет помочь, ты знаешь.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Шатен молча кивнул, быстро запихивая в рот остатки завтрака и опрокидывая в себя чашку крепкого кофе – уже было пора бежать в школу.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Спасибо за завтрак, - Питер чмокнул мать в щеку и на ходу натягивая кожанку и сумку через плечо, вышел из фургона. – До скорого, мам.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Не забудь зайти к Дестини, - Линда осталась стоять в дверях, провожая сына взглядом.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Парень молча помахал ей рукой и направился в сторону школы.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Нелл подскочила на постели, ощупывая свое лицо. Она сквозь сон ощущала, будто кто-то коснулся холодным мокрым носом ее щеки, чувствовала дыхание на своей коже. Сконцентрировавшись, она попыталась вспомнить хотя бы последний кадр своего сна и замерла от осознания: последним она видела во сне волка, обнюхивающего ее лицо.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Вот так и читай перед сном про оборотней, - девушка тряхнула головой, будто бы прогоняя остатки сна, и выбралась из-под теплого одеяла, чуть не упав.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Быстро втиснувшись в черные узкие джинсы, переодев спальную футболку на такую же, только желтую майку и забравшись в уютную овер-сайз толстовку цвета яичного желтка, Нелл посмотрела на часы и тихо выругалась – до начала занятий оставалось пятнадцать минут. На ходу натянув носки, девушка выбежала на кухню, чтобы быстро плеснуть в кружку кофе и буквально влить его себе в горло, чтобы потом быстро собрать сумку тетради с пеналом и выбежать в коридор, сразу же начиная обуваться. Обескураженный пронесшимся мимо него вихрем, Джек вышел из кухни в прихожую.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> - Ты куда так бежишь-то, торопыга? А завтрак?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Пятнадцать минут до начала занятий, дядя Джек, - буркнула девушка, кое-как пытаясь натянуть парку, но путаясь в рукавах.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Точно! Совсем забыл, что у вас учеба начинается так рано, - мужчина помог девушке надеть куртку.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Я полетела. До вечера, - уже выбегая из квартиры, бросила ему Нелл.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Удачи, принцесса, - крикнул мужчина ей вслед.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>- Роман, я тебе отвечаю, что этот сон и та девчонка связаны, - Питер на эмоциях повысил голос.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Тише, - шикнул на него старший Годфри.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Да, - оборотень понизил голос. – Я тебе серьезно говорю, это все как-то связано.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Да с чего ты вообще это взял? – возмутился отпрыск богачей.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- С того, что этот сон мне приснился после того, как я ее увидел.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Да мало ли девчонок в Хемлоке, Питер, - отмахнулся Роман, закуривая сигарету.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Нет, ты не понимаешь. Я <em>чувствую</em>, что это связано с ней. Как мы тогда чувствовали с тобой, что наши сны как-то связаны. Так и сейчас я уверен, что дело в ней, - настаивал на своем Руманчек.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Господи, давай ты сходишь к Дестини, как и сказала Линда, и вы выясните, что это вообще был за сон, - осадил парня Роман. – А теперь закроем эту тему, потому что ты выглядишь, как наркоман при ломке. Нам еще на учебу переться.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Неужели тебя так заботит, что скажут преподы? – язвительно хмыкнул Питер.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Меня заботит то, что мой друг едет крышей из-за какой-то девчонки, которую видел раз в жизни. Пошли уже.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>- Эй, страшилище! – кричали откуда-то из толпы, окружавшей неимоверно высокую девушку, прижимавшую к себе свою сумку. – Ты откуда спустилась? Из гор пришла, орк недоделанный?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Нелл обернулась, пытаясь разглядеть, что происходит. Над сборищем жестоких подростков возвышалась девушка, беспомощно прижимающая к себе свою почтальонку и затравленно смотря на одноклассников. Рид стиснула зубы, чувствуя, как злость заполоняет все внутри. Сейчас, когда она была в этой школе новичком, она почему-то не боялась, кто о ней что подумает, поэтому почти бегом преодолела расстояние до толпы и, выскочив перед «страшилищем», развернулась к толпе лицом и громко произнесла, заставляя всех заткнуться:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- А сами-то на себя посмотреть не пробовали, уроды моральные? Весело травить того, кто не похож на вас, да? Крысятничаете, а один на один ведь не подойдете, да? – слегка хриплый голос звенел в наступившей тишине коридора старшей школы Хемлок Гроува. – Чего вы стоите без своих стереотипов о нормальности? И нормальны ли вы, травящие кого угодно, не похожего на вас? Сборище трусливых, завистливых болванов.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>На мгновение повисла тишина. Казалось, даже стоящая за спиной Нелл Шелли Годфри задержала дыхание от удивления и восхищения. Но спустя буквально секунду кто-то из толпы крикнул:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ха! Карлик решил заступиться за гиганта! Нашлись два одиночества!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Коридор огласил шквал смеха, однако тут же прервавшийся все тем же звенящим голосом Нелл.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- А теперь тот, кто это сказал, будь добр, выйди ко мне, хочу посмотреть «нормальному» человеку в глаза, - приторно ласково произнесла Рид.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ну я это был, и что дальше? – из толпы вальяжно вышел какой-то блондинистый парень, засунув руки в карманы и смотря на девушку сверху-вниз.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Приятно познакомиться с «нормальным» человеком. Очень приятно, полурослик, если хочешь, можешь называть хоббитом, не обижусь, - Нелл дружелюбно протянула блондину маленькую узкую ладошку для пожатия.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Парень недоуменно посмотрел на протянутую руку, но, чтобы не упасть в глазах толпы, принял ее рукопожатие, которое оказалось на редкость сильным для хрупкой и маленькой на вид девушки. Нелл, воспользовавшись его замешательством резко сжала ладонь парня сильнее и, выкрутив ему большой палец, начала оттягивать его вниз, заставляя блондина охнуть от боли и опуститься перед ней на колени, дабы не заработать вывих.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Так вот, мой дорого «нормальный», - последнее слово Рид произнесла с особым нажимом, сильнее оттягивая палец бедного парня, - не стоит задирать не похожих на тебя людей. Однажды они могут дать сдачи, и ты отделаешься не просто недельной болью в суставе, а парой сломанных ребер и перемолотыми в пыль психикой и самооценкой. Всех остальных это так же касается, - она обвела суровым взглядом пронзительных голубых глаз толпу. – Всем ясно?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Пара человек в этой шайке школьников что-то согласно буркнули.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Я не слышу, - девушка сильнее выкрутила палец бедного блондина, с ужасом смотрящего на нее снизу-вверх.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Когда раздалось дружное «Да», Нелл наконец отпустила парня и шикнула на всех остальных, чтобы поспешили отвалить от образовавшейся странной парочки – гиганта и полурослика. Удостоверившись, что все разошлись, Рид повернулась и посмотрела на стоящую позади нее Шелли, для чего ей пришлось сильно задрать голову.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ты в порядке? – брюнетка дружелюбно улыбнулась «ненормальному» отпрыску Годфри, будто перед ней стояла не устрашающая огромная девушка, а самый обычный подросток.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Шелли энергично кивнула, смущенно улыбаясь Нелл в ответ.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Это хорошо. Обращайся, если еще будут доставать, - Рид подмигнула девушке и скрылась в толпе в поисках нужного кабинета – прозвенел звонок.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Шелли восхищенно посмотрела ей вслед и, счастливо улыбнувшись своим мыслям, зашла в нужный кабинет.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Когда все расселись по своим местам, Нелл шустро заняла свободное место в самом дальнем углу кабинета. По счастливому стечению обстоятельств, оно оказалось таким единственным, так что ее точно не станут никуда пересаживать.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Что ж, прежде чем начать наш сегодняшний урок, я бы хотела представить нового ученика в классе. Нелл, пожалуйста, встань, расскажи немного о себе.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Рид вздрогнула от упоминания собственного имени и, выдохнув, встала.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Всем привет. Меня зовут Нелл, переехали с дядей вчера в Хемлок из Портленда. Люблю музыку, книги и чтобы меня никто не трогал, - выдала она заранее заготовленную реплику и села на место.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Что ж… Кхм... – протянула преподаватель. – Спасибо за столь обширное знакомство. Пожалуй, перейдем к теме урока…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Питер все это время искоса смотрел на новенькую, с удивлением узнавая в ней ту самую девчонку с опушки леса. Быстро написав набрав текст, парень отправил смс-ку Роману:</p>
<p>«Чувак, новенькая – это та самая девчонка, про которую я тебе говорил»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Пробежавшись по сообщению глазами, Роман бросил недоверчивый взгляд на друга и набрал ответ.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Ты же говорил, что ей на вид пятнадцать»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Питер: «Говорил и говорю. Посмотри на нее, она явно не тянет на человека, заканчивающего старшую школу. Но я тебе зуб даю, это она!»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Роман: «Не кипятись. Все равно не поймем, что делать, пока не сходим к Дестини»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Питер: «Ты прав, прости. Я не в себе»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Роман: «Да, я заметил»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Хмыкнув, Руманчек убрал телефон в карман и сделал вид, что слушает препода, сам рисуя какие-то непонятные символы и закорючки на полях.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Урок длился очень долго и скучно. Нелл буквально засыпала, положив голову на руки, - все-таки сегодня ночью она спала катастрофически мало. Выводя какие-то даже ей непонятные узоры пальцем на парте, девушка задумалась о том, что ей приснилось. Обычно она запоминает свои сны полностью, до мельчайших деталей, поэтому ее сильно напрягло то, что в этот раз мозг дал сбой и смог воспроизвести только последний кадр. Так, за прокручиванием этого момента и попытками вспомнить остальную часть сна, Рид провела этот урок.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Выйдя из класса после звонка, Нелл отправилась в библиотеку за учебниками. И если дорога туда протекала спокойно, то на обратном пути ей встретились обиженные час назад подсростки.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Эй, полурослик! – крикнул травмированный блондин.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Рид проигнорировала этот выкрик, продолжая нести тяжелую стопку книг дальше, надеясь, что руки не отвалятся до того момента, как она дойдет до своего шкафчика.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Хоббит! – раздалось раздраженно из-за спины.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Уже чувствуя, что ей прилетит в спину, если она не отреагирует, девушка продолжила идти вперед, но в последний момент сдвинулась немного влево, отчего раздраженный блондин пролетел мимо нее, спотыкаясь о так удачно «забытую» ногу Нелл. Запнувшись, парень упал носом в пол, не успев выставить руки. Как итог: легкое кровотечение и постепенно собирающаяся толпа студентов.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Эй, я к тебе обращаюсь! – уже не на шутку разозлился блондин, наблюдая, как Рид открывает свой шкафчик и складывает туда свои книги.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ой, ты ко мне обращаешься? Прости, тут надо говорить громче, нам, полуросликам, вас «нормальных» не слышно снизу, - пожала плечами Нелл, взяв с полки нужный учебник и тетрадь с пеналом.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ты, кажется, в конец обнаглела, новенькая, - почти что зарычал парень, но быстро осекся – позади Рид, как каменная скала, появилась Шелли, бросая сердитые взгляды на всех вокруг.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Пыл блондина как-то резко поутих, и парень поспешил ретироваться подальше, пока его не засмеяли. А вместе с ним рассосалась и остальная толпа. Брюнетка повернулась к Годфри, благодарно улыбаясь.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Спасибо. Это было очень кстати.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Гигант что-то стала быстро набирать на своем смартфоне стилусом. Сразу после этого из динамика зазвучали слова: «Не за что. Ты ведь помогла мне, значит, и я должна помочь тебе».</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ну, если ты этого хочешь, то, наверное, да, - усмехнулась Рид. – Как тебя зовут?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Шелли. А тебя?»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Красивое имя, - голубоглазая мягко улыбнулась. – Я Нелл.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Твое имя тоже очень красивое» - смущенная улыбка.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Спасибо, - Рид, поправила капюшон желтой толстовки. – Они всегда так тебя не любят?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Да. Они меня боятся и не понимают, не хотят принимать, что человек может быть таким»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ну и не надо. Главное, ты себя принимай, - произнесла Нелл, коснувшись тонкими пальцами руки Шелли, замотанной в бинты. – А на остальных должно быть все равно. Ведь все мы по-своему прекрасны.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Ты правда считаешь, что во мне есть что-то прекрасное?» - изумленный взгляд.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Конечно. Ты красивая и умная. И даже если ты считаешь, что внешне ты не прекрасна, то вот здесь, - Нелл указала рукой на грудную клетку, - здесь, внутри, ты все равно лучшее, что когда-либо было на земле.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Рид хотела, чтобы это звучало как можно более ободряюще, но конец ее фразы потонул в громком урчании ее же живота – желудок проснулся и отчаянно требовать ЖРАТЬ. Голубоглазая смущенно отвела глаза и потерла тыльную сторону шеи ладонью.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Прости, не лучший из меня вышел приободритель.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Все в порядке. Сейчас уже будет звонок, но, если хочешь, после урока я могу поделиться с тобой обедом»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Да ладно, не стоит, что ж я у тебя еду отбирать-то буду, - тихо засмеялась Рид.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Вовсе не отберешь. Я сама хочу поделиться» - искренняя улыбка.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Что ж… Если тебе будет не трудно… - Нелл чувствовала себя неуютно из-за осознания, что и деньги она сегодня оставила дома, так что не сможет себе купить даже банальную шоколадку, а оббирать Шелли ей было совестно.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Совсем не трудно. Давай после урока встретимся у главной лестницы?»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Хорошо, как скажешь, - улыбнулась Рид. – Спасибо.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Тогда до встречи, красивый хоббит» - улыбнувшись, Шелли развернулась и пошла к своему кабинету.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Прозвенел звонок. А вместе с ним в голове Нелл появилась мысль, в которую девушка никак не могла поверить: «Что ж… Так и зарождается дружба?..»</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>После окончания урока, Нелл вышла к главной лестнице, прижимая к себе нужные на следующее занятие книги. Спустившись вниз, она оперлась спиной о стену здания и достала из кармана телефон, который буквально минуту назад чирикнул, оповещая о входящем сообщении. Девушка открыла смс-ку, пришедшую от дяди.</p><p>«Как ты, принцесса? Я сделал копию ключей, положил тебе на стол. И у меня есть подарок для тебя в честь переезда и первого учебного дня :)»</p><p>Улыбнувшись, брюнетка быстро набрала ответ:</p><p>«Все в порядке, дядя Джек. Уже не терпится узнать, что же ты такое приготовил :)»</p><p>Только Нелл закончила печатать, как заметила, что к ней направляется группа ребят, явно настроенных не очень дружелюбно. Мысленно выругавшись, девушка приготовилась защищаться.</p><p>- Эй, ты, хоббит, - подойдя почти вплотную к Рид, главный зачинщик травли Шелли посмотрел на нее сверху-вниз, оценивая габариты девчонки, думая, что, если что, то и сам справится с тем, чтобы наказать нерадивую новенькую. – Ты, наверное, еще не знакома с тем, что я тут главный и не стоит мешать мне, когда я развлекаюсь, - наклонившись на уровень ее глаз, парень насмешливо смотрел в пронзительно голубые омуты. Но вместо страха и уважения блондин видел в них лишь раздражение и презрение и, честно говоря, его это нервировало.</p><p>- Правда, что ли? – Нелл скептически вздернула бровь. - Что-то этого не было видно, когда ты стоял передо мной на коленях, скуля от боли и не имея смелости за себя постоять. Или у «главного» яиц не хватает, чтобы дать отпор полурослику? – девушка усмехнулась, смотря на него довольно надменно.</p><p>Не на шутку разозлившись, парень впечатал кулак в стену сбоку от ее головы, заставив голубоглазую вздрогнуть, а ее внутренности сжаться от хорошо контролируемого испуга. </p><p>- Ты дошутишься, - он почти что выплевывал слова девушке в лицо, - что мое терпение лопнет и…</p><p>- Эй, парень, у тебя какие-то проблемы? – вклинился в их перепалку Питер, увидевший, как на новенькую начали наседать, пытаясь загнобить.</p><p>- Не лезь не в свое дело, Руманчек, - огрызнулся блондин, но все же сделал шаг назад от замершей Рид.</p><p>- Не лезь к ничего не сделавшей девчонке, и все будет в порядке, - продолжил заступаться за брюнетку парень, заслоняя ее плечом.</p><p>Нелл с удивлением смотрела на его спину, пытаясь понять, почему вообще ее вообще решили защитить от зарождающейся травли и что сегодня за день такой странный.</p><p>- Она не дала нам развлечься сегодня, - ответил кто-то из толпы.</p><p>- Да-да, она вклинилась в наш разговор с той гигантихой… - раздался второй голос, но его тут же осадили.</p><p>- Придурок, она же сестра Годфри, а этот «оборотень» якшается с ее старшим братом.</p><p>«Оборотень? – взгляд Нелл стал еще более удивленным. – Да нет, они просто обзываются, Рид, не глупи»</p><p>- Скажите спасибо, что Роман этого не слышал, - раздраженно произнес Питер.</p><p>- Мы еще с тобой не закончили, - прошипел «главарь всея школы», указывая пальцем на брюнетку.</p><p>- Проваливай, Шейн, - напряженно произнес защищающий девушку парень.</p><p>- Пошел ты, Руманчек, - блондин сплюнул «оборотню» под ноги и, развернувшись, ушел. Толпа начала медленно расходиться.</p><p>- Ты как? – Питер развернулся к Нелл, заглядывая той в лицо и попутно отмечая, что она действительно небольшого роста.</p><p>- Я в порядке, - все еще находясь в некотором удивлении, произнесла девушка, нервно теребя одну из серебряных бусин, вплетенных в прядки ее волос, обрамляющих лицо. – Спасибо, что вступился… Тебе не стоило, теперь и на тебя начнут так нападать.</p><p>- Ерунда, - отмахнулся парень, растягивая губы в улыбке. – Меня они трогать не будут. Уже наигрались в прошлом году. </p><p>Рид неловко улыбнулась на его фразу, не зная, что ответить, крепче прижимая к себе учебник и пару тетрадей с пеналом, все еще не прекращая теребить злосчастную бусину.</p><p>- Питер, - спохватившись, он протянул ей руку.</p><p>- Нелл, - девушка пожала протянутую ладонь.</p><p>- Да, знаю. Мы с тобой одноклассники, - усмехнулся парень.</p><p>- Оу, правда… - смутилась брюнетка, понимая, что, когда представлялась классу, смотрела куда-то в пустоту и не удосужилась даже беглым взглядом окинуть людей, с которыми ей предстоит теперь учиться ближайший год.</p><p>Питер засмеялся, забавляясь такому поведению Рид. Девушка несколько сконфуженно улыбнулась, не зная, как правильно реагировать на смех парня. Из-за отсутствия друзей в прошлых школах и вечной травли, Нелл чувствовала себя сейчас неуютно. Однако она не могла сказать, что ей было неприятно, что Руманчек за нее вступился, как раз наоборот – девушка была рада, потому что каждый раз, как она пыталась давать кому-то отпор, ей на самом деле было страшно, ведь голубоглазая не знала, чем все закончится. А закончиться это все дерьмо могло очень даже плачевно. Например, избитым лицом или ребрами девушки.</p><p>- Ты кого-то ждешь? – спросил Питер, нарушая повисшую между ними тишину.</p><p>Не успела Нелл ответить, как к ним подошла Шелли, горой возвышаясь над подростками и приветливо улыбаясь.</p><p>- Да, я ее ждала, - улыбнулась уголками рта голубоглазая. – Привет, Шелли.</p><p>Младшая Годфри помахала рукой в ответ.</p><p>- Привет, - кивнул парень. – Ну… Я пойду. Приятно было познакомиться, - он подмигнул Рид.</p><p>«Пойдем с нами? Мы собирались пообедать» - быстро напечатала Шелли, а программа это воспроизвела.</p><p>Руманчек кинул вопросительный взгляд на новенькую, будто бы спрашивая ее одобрения. Нелл легко кивнула, уже в который раз за этот день думая, что в ее жизни что-то либо окончательно пошло не так, либо наконец-то начало все налаживаться.</p><p>Ребята прошли на газон и устроились в тени раскидистого дерева, прячась от взглядов других студентов. Питер достал из сумки какой-то батончик, а Шелли вытащила небольшой контейнер с парой бутербродов и нарезанной морковью. Девушка протянула контейнер Нелл, предлагая взять сендвич, но голубоглазая ограничилась одной лишь морковкой.</p><p>- Спасибо, - с тенью смущения произнесла Рид, откусывая небольшой кусочек от морковной палочки.</p><p>«Не стесняйся, бери еще»</p><p>Шелли попыталась достать отрезанный кусочек бутерброда из контейнера, но тот шмякнулся обратно в посудину. Девушка обреченно вздохнула. Питер метнулся, чтобы помочь ей и столкнулся рукой с голодной ладошкой Нелл, уже достающей сендвич для Шелли.</p><p>- Я помогу, - понимающе улыбнулась девушка, внутренне вздрагивая от прикосновения чужой теплой руки к коже. – Помню, я сломала правую руку, катаясь на роликах, а левой вообще не владела. Папа тогда кормил меня с ложечки, потому что сама я не могла нормально есть, - произнесла Нелл, поднося хлеб с ветчиной ко рту младшей Годфри, слегка привстав со своего места.</p><p>«Спасибо» - Шелли благодарно улыбнулась, прежде чем съесть свой бутерброд.</p><p>Голубоглазая ободряюще кивнула, отправляя в рот остатки морковной палочки. Питер наблюдал за ней, жуя шоколадку и вспоминая свой сон. Чутье все сильнее кричало о том, что она с этим как-то связана, но не понимал, как. Взгляд ненавязчиво скользил по новенькой, отпечатывая образ девушки, чтобы позже Руманчек мог в подробностях рассказать обо всем Дестини, если он заметит что-то необычное. Девушка была чуть выше полутора метров ростом, с иссиня-черными слегка вьющимися волосами, в которые были вплетены вперемешку деревянные и серебряные бусины. Глаза в обрамлении густых ресниц цветом напоминали сейчас океан в солнечный, слегка ветреный день. У девушки были аккуратные черты лица, прямой, чуть вздернутый нос, тонкие губы, широкие брови и родинка по центру лба. </p><p>«Почти как у индианок» - подумал про себя парень, продолжая ее рассматривать, особо не вслушиваясь в диалог двух девчонок.</p><p>На скулах Нелл были размазаны полупрозрачные блестки, а под правым глазом черной подводкой была нарисована маленькая звездочка. </p><p>- Питер, все в порядке? – поинтересовалась Рид, помогая Шелли открыть бутылку с водой и несколько напряженная и смущенная таким вниманием со стороны Руманчека.</p><p>- А? Что? – вернулся в реальность парень. – Да, все нормально, - он сконфуженно отвел взгляд, запуская пятерню в свои волосы.</p><p>«Просто ты очень красивая» - Шелли с искренним восхищением смотрела на новообретенного друга.</p><p>Питер растерянно вздрогнул, активнее ероша свои волосы, а Нелл слегка покраснела, смущенно заправляя прядку волос за ухо. Питер мельком отметил на хрящике ее уха серебряный кафф с какой-то интересной гравировкой. Вроде, на ней были какие-то руны, но парень не мог разобрать – слишком быстро он мазнул взглядом, слишком далеко девушка находилась от него и слишком мелким было изображение.</p><p>- Брось ты, Шелли. Ты красивее, - совершенно искренне отозвалась Рид на комплимент великанши.</p><p>«Ты правда считаешь меня красивой?» - удивлению на лице младшей Годфри не было предела.</p><p>- На все сто, - кивнула Нелл. – Ты красива в своей странности. К тому же, где еще увидишь такие красивые глаза и такую красивую улыбку? – голубоглазая мягко отодвинула пальцами челку, прикрывающую второй огромный глаз Шелли и бугристую кожу вокруг него. – Я уже тебе говорила, что все по-своему прекрасны, и это касается и внешности тоже. То, что другие тебя не принимают, не понимают твоей красоты, - не значит, что ты не красива, - Рид мягко провела кончиками пальцев по щеке младшей Годфри и с удивлением отметила, что на коже девушки остается светящийся след после ее прикосновений. – Ты светишься, - восхищенно прошептала Нелл, снова проводя подушечкой большого пальца по щеке Шелли. – Это очень красиво, - она завороженно продолжала поглаживала кареглазую по щеке, наблюдая за светящимися следами. </p><p>Младшая Годфри резко сорвалась с места, наваливаясь на Рид, сгребая ее в по-медвежьи неуклюжие объятия, крепко прижимая подругу к себе. Нелл еле удержалась от падения, удивленно выдыхая, переводя вопросительный взгляд на Питера, который смотрел на них во все глаза, не веря услышанному и происходящему в принципе. Он знал, что Шелли была очень чувствительной и ранимой, поэтому прекрасно понимал, почему она так порывисто отреагировала на слова Рид. Но не мог поверить, что новенькая действительно говорила Годфри правду. В его мозг не мог усвоить то, с какой искренностью, с каким порывом она это говорила, как восхищенно и завороженно смотрела на ту, кого все считали уродом, кого вечно старались спрятать от чужих глаз, кому говорили, что она – ошибка природы. Признаться честно, он не считал Шелли красивой. Необычной – да, странной – да, милой – да. Но никогда не задумывался о красоте. А сейчас новенькая просто взяла и перевернула мир Шелли, его мир, заставляя задуматься о по-настоящему важных вещах. Питер не сводил ошеломленного взгляда с Рид, наблюдая, как та обнимает навалившуюся на нее с объятиями Годфри, поглаживая ту по голове. И вместе с ее словами, вместе с тем, как она смотрела на Шелли, чувство причастности Нелл к его сну росло все больше и больше.</p><p> </p><p>От размышлений парня отвлек тихий всхлип, донесшийся со стороны младшей Годфри. Он перевел на нее взгляд, не зная, что делать.</p><p>- Эй, ты чего? – Рид отстранила от себя Шелли, по щекам которой текли слезы. </p><p>«Никто никогда не говорил мне таких слов» - нашарив телефон и стилус, напечатала девушка.</p><p>- Тогда я постараюсь их говорить тебе как можно чаще, - серьезно произнесла Нелл, держа Годфри за плечи. Она немного посверлила девушку взглядом, а потом отпустила ее, но только за тем, чтобы вытереть слезы тронутой Шелли и после приподнять указательными пальцами уголки ее губ. – Улыбнись. Все хорошо. </p><p>Младшая сестра Романа продолжила улыбаться после того, как Рид убрала руки от ее лица. Питер смотрел на эту сцену, чувствуя, как внутри него что-то меняется. Этим чем-то было его собственное мировоззрение. Он никогда особо не задумывался о таких глубоких вещах, как восприятие человека самим собой, да и не приходилось ему сталкиваться с травлей за внешность, как то происходило с Шелли, так что он, даже если бы сильно захотел, все равно не смог бы представить, каково это. Единственное, в чем он на самом деле мог понять – это то, каково ей жить без друзей, ведь у него самого толком не было их до знакомства с Романом, который вихрем ворвался в его жизнь. </p><p>- Вот. Так лучше, - улыбнулась Нелл, видя счастье на лице Годфри. – Я ведь правду сказала, Питер? Не дай мне соврать, - девушка повернулась к Питеру, втягивая его в тяжелый затянувшийся диалог.</p><p>- Да, полностью права, - Руманчек кивнул и улыбнулся Шелли, сам еще не понимая, что он действительно согласен со своей новоиспеченной одноклассницей.</p><p>Годфри последний раз шмыгнула носом и набрала всего одно слово:</p><p>«Спасибо»</p><p>Парень подмигнул ей, подбадривая, краем глаза наблюдая за Нелл. Она смотрела на них обоих, сидя прямо на земле, скрестив ноги и обняв их руками. На безымянном пальце ее правой руки Руманчек заметил тонкое кольцо, состоявшее будто бы из посеребренных листьев ивы. Отметив в голове этот факт и решил, что на сегодня хватит наблюдений и стоит все-таки нормально пообщаться с новой знакомой. Однако, как только он хотел было влиться в разговор на тему увлечений, как со стороны школы раздался звонок на урок, так что им втроем пришлось спешить на занятия, чтобы потом неловко отчитываться перед своими преподавателями.</p><p>После учебы Нелл и Шелли снова пересеклись у главной лестницы - они договорились обменяться электронными почтами, но не успели из-за начавшихся занятий. Девушки записали адреса, и Нелл, извинившись, сказала, что ей пора бежать, потому что дядя сегодня ждет ее пораньше домой.</p><p>«Ничего страшного» - Шелли слегка грустно улыбнулась. Ей не хотелось расставаться с новой и единственной подругой. </p><p>- Не расстраивайся, - Рид взяла девушку за руку. – Ближе к вечеру я пришлю тебе кое-что. Надеюсь, тебе понравится, - она улыбнулась.</p><p>«Хорошо, я буду ждать, - младшая Годфри счастливо улыбнулась. – До вечера»</p><p>- Не прощаюсь, - произнесла Нелл, обнимая девушку на прощание, а после убегая в сторону дома.</p><p>В ее голове вертелось слишком много мыслей о сегодняшнем дне, и девушка очень сильно жаждала поделиться ими с дядей, чтобы обрадовать и его тоже. Правда, зная его любовь к сводничеству, Нелл решила, что про Питера она упоминать не будет, иначе не миновать подколов со стороны любимого дядюшки уж точно.</p><p>Буквально добежав до дома, Рид взлетела на третий этаж и нажала на дверной звонок большим пальцем, в нетерпении переминаясь с ноги на ногу. За металлической дверью раздался звук, похожий на стрекот старых стационарных телефонов, у которых нужно было крутить специальную штуку, чтобы набрать номер. Спустя несколько минут дверь открылась, а на пороге ее встречал Джек.</p><p>- О, принцесса вернулась в замок, - улыбаясь, ответил мужчина, пропуская племянницу в дом. – Ну как, никакие драконы тебе не досаждали?</p><p>- Дядя Джек, ты не поверишь! – светясь от счастья, затараторила девушка, быстро снимая уличную одежду и обувь. – Ты не поверишь! У нас в школе есть странная девочка, она, вроде как, на год или два меня младше. Она такая большая, высокая, у нее что-то не так с руками и один глаз такой огромный, но она вся такая красивая. А ее все травят в школе. И я вступилась за нее перед учебой, а потом из-за этого на перерыве начали наезжать на меня, но она тоже встала на мою защиту, и мы разговорились, начали общаться, она такая удивительная, такая хорошая, добрая, такая… - Нелл остановилась, пытаясь отдышаться, ибо говорила, забывая о потребности в кислороде. Глубоко вдохнув и медленно выдохнув, она подняла глаза на закрывшего входную дверь родственника, улыбающегося, слушая ее сбивчивый рассказ. – Она такая одинокая… Расплакалась, когда я назвала ее красивой, сказала, что никто никогда ей такого не говорил. Мы обменялись электронными почтами… Кажется… Кажется, у меня появился друг, - ошеломленная тем, что на самом деле это сказала, произнесла Рид, проходя за дядей на кухню и садясь за стол.</p><p>- Я же говорил, что все будет в порядке, принцесса, - улыбнулся мужчина, ставя в микроволновку ужин для своей девочки. – Ты молодчина, что не дала ее обидеть. И я так рад, что ты наконец-то смогла найти того, с кем будешь общаться, - шатен обнял сидящую за столом Рид, прижимая ее голову к своему животу, перебирая волосы на ее макушке.</p><p>- Почему ее все называют чудищем? – тихо спросила девушка, помолчав немного, успокоив свои мысли и задавая дяде вопрос, мучивший ее еще с того момента утром, когда она вступилась за младшую Годфри. – Она же так прекрасна.</p><p>- Ох, Нелл, - вздохнул Джек, отпуская брюнетку, доставая согревшуюся еду из микроволновки и ставя перед племянницей на стол тарелку. – Ты же знаешь, люди боятся того, чего не понимают. Они боятся того, что она другая, а нападать на человека проще, чем пытаться его понять. </p><p>- Они хотят самоутвердиться за ее счет. Я разговаривала с тем парнем, который больше всех ее задирает. Он после начал пытаться травить меня, но Шелли не позволила ему, - запихивая в рот кусочек картошки, произнесла Нелл. – Он такой жалкий. Он так боится упасть в глазах других, что готов лаять на всех, кто не согласен с его псевдо-величием. Но при этом за его «авторитетом» ничего, кроме умения унижать, не стоит…</p><p>- Хорошо, что ты это понимаешь, - улыбнулся мужчина. – Надеюсь, если он начнет лаять на тебя, ты вспомнишь это и сможешь дать достойный отпор.</p><p>- Мы сможем вместе, - ответила девушка, вычищая тарелку до блеска – она была жутко голодной, ведь пара морковных палочек вряд ли можно вообще считать за еду. – Я и Шелли.</p><p>Хоть Джек и радовался за племянницу – найти друзей для нее было неимоверной задачей в предыдущих школах – его все-таки беспокоило то, насколько быстро Нелл доверилась своей новой знакомой и начала называть ее другом. Мужчина боялся, что она может обжечься об эту Шелли, неверно истолковав начало их общения. Но лезть со своими советами и наставлениями не спешил. Знал – Нелл умная девочка и сама сможет разобраться. А если не сможет, то всегда придет за помощью, чтобы не затягивать с проблемой. Так что он решил отложить эти мысли в дальний ящик и добавить в копилку к уже имеющимся немногочисленным кусочкам счастья еще один.</p><p>- Мы заговорились, и я совсем забыл про подарок, который купил в книжном магазине для тебя, - мужчина поднял указательный палец, дабы обозначить важность забытой вещи. Сходив в свою комнату, он вернулся на кухню и, насладившись огнем предвкушения в голубых глазах племянницы, протянул ей небольшой, но увесистый том в мягком переплете.</p><p>- «Энциклопедия. Волшебные существа», - вслух прочитала девушка, с трепетом взяв книгу в руки. – Спасибо, дядя Джек! – она бросилась мужчине на шею, обнимая его.</p><p>- Знаю, у тебя много таких, но мне показалось, что эта отличается по содержанию от предыдущих, - неуверенно произнес шатен.</p><p>- Даже если там есть похожие вещи, это все равно прекрасный подарок, - ответила девушка, во всю листая страницы книги, мельком просматривая имеющийся текст. – Спасибо большое.</p><p>- С первым учебным днем тебя, дорогая, - улыбнулся мужчина, - и с первым другом.</p><p>Однако, Рид уже его практически не слышала, зацепившись взглядом за интересную тему и вчитываясь в мелкий шрифт. Еще раз невнятно поблагодарив дядю, она бросила что-то вроде «Я пойду к себе» и ушла в свою комнату, плюхаясь на кровать и продолжая читать. Хмыкнув, мужчина принялся составлять грязную посуду в посудомойку.</p><p>- «Гили Дху», - вслух прочитала девушка, опираясь спиной о стену и скрещивая ноги, кладя на них книгу, продолжая читать уже про себя.</p><p>«Самое известное волшебное существо Гарлоха Нового времени. Он жил в березовых лесах и кустарнике на южном берегу озера Лох-а-Друинг. Гили Дху, или Гили Ду, его прозвали за черные волосы, а вовсе не за черный тартан: он носил одежду из древесной листвы и зеленого мха. Обычно считался добрым духом, хотя всего один человек слышал, чтобы он говорил…»</p><p> </p><p>- Питер, я, честно, не знаю, кто это может быть. Не вижу пока что никакой связи между твоей новой одноклассницей и той девушкой у тебя во сне, - вздохнув, произнесла Дестини, отпуская руку брата.</p><p>- Но я чувствую, что они как-то связаны. У нее бусины разные вплетены в волосы, на ухе какая-то сережка серебряная с рунами, кольцо с ивовыми листьями… - парень начинал вспоминать образ Нелл.</p><p>- Питер, остановись, - попыталась успокоить его девушка. – Я постараюсь посмотреть информацию про это все, но ничего не обещаю. Расслабься. Мы со всем разберемся. А пока иди домой и расскажи Линде, что знаешь. Может, она сможет что-то сказать. Хорошо?</p><p>- Ладно, - вздохнул оборотень, пытаясь успокоить разыгравшиеся эмоции. – Ты мне веришь, что она может быть связана со сном?</p><p>- Да, Питер, я верю, - мягко улыбнулась девушка. </p><p>Неловко улыбнувшись, парень поблагодарил сестру и, попрощавшись, вышел, направляясь к дому. Пройдя пару кварталов, он остановился, услышав, как кто-то поет под гитару. Оглядевшись и никого не найдя, он поднял глаза на соседний дом и увидел в окне третьего этажа Нелл, поющую какую-то песню. </p><p>«Красивый голос» - подумал он про себя и решил не останавливаться надолго, чтобы, не приведите боги, она не увидела его и не подумала, что он за ней следит.</p><p>Добравшись до дома, парень пересказал Линде весь разговор с Дестини, все, что было в школе. В красках описал, как Нелл представилась классу, заявив, что любит, когда ее не трогают, рассказал, что она вступилась за Шелли, когда ту снова начали задирать придурки-одноклассники, рассказал, как она общалась с младшей Годфри.</p><p>- Неужели еще не перевелись подобные люди, - покачала головой женщина, слушая рассказ сына.</p><p>- Ты не понимаешь, - Питер поднял голубые глаза на мать. – Я до последнего думал, что она если не шутит, так просто пытается приободрить Шелли, но ты бы видела, с каким восхищением Нелл смотрела на нее, слышала, как и что она говорила. И ты бы видела Шелли в этот момент. Ты же знаешь, она чувствует, когда люди лгут, а тут я понимал, я видел, что Шелли верит каждому слову Нелл, - парень сделал глоток пива и затянулся сигаретой. – Если она не связана с моим сном, то я не знаю, кто это еще может быть.</p><p>- Милый, мы во всем разберемся. Отдохни, ты выглядишь устало, - Линда подошла к сыну и провела рукой по его волосам, убирая челку, падающую Питеру на глаза.</p><p>- Ты права, - вздохнул Руманчек, откидываясь на спинку дивана. – Мне стоит выкинуть это из головы хотя бы на вечер.</p><p>- Правильно, - кивнула женщина, отходя на «кухню» и принимаясь мыть тарелки, использованные во время ужина.</p><p>Питер уткнулся глазами в телевизор, пытаясь отогнать от себя навязчивые мысли об этой девчонке. Он уже начал засыпать, когда раздался звонок его мобильного. Это был Роман.</p><p>***</p><p>Шелли сидела у себя наверху за столом и упорно обновляла интернет-страницу, на которой была открыта ее электронная почта. Девушка ждала письма от Нелл, будто от него зависела вся ее жизнь. Уже отчаявшись получить драгоценный кусок общения, девушка хотела было свернуть окно браузера, когда до ее слуха донесся характерный звук уведомления. Вцепившись глазами в высветившуюся полоску непрочитанного письма, младшая Годфри щелкнула стилусом по левой клавише тачпада на своем ноутбуке, стараясь поскорее открыть сообщение.</p><p>«Привет, Шелли. Это я, Нелл. Прости, что пишу так поздно, только добралась до ноутбука. Как твои дела? Надеюсь, ты улыбаешься :), - на этом моменте девушка широко улыбнулась. – Как и обещала, скинула тебе кое-что. Надеюсь, твои уши не завянут от этого и тебе хоть немного понравится. Я старалась :)»</p><p>Шелли ткнула стилусом в тачпад, наведя перед этим курсор на прикрепленный к письму аудиофайл. Несколько секунд закачки казались вечностью для нетерпеливо ждущей девушки. Открыв файл, она немного прибавила громкость, ожидая, что же будет. Вначале была пара каких-то шипящих звуков, какие-то стуки, потом кто-то прочистил голос, а после… Из колонок полилась приятная музыка – Нелл играла на гитаре, явно намереваясь исполнить что-то для нее, для Шелли. И от этого девушка прижала руку ко рту, стараясь не заплакать от переполнявших ее эмоций. Вступительные аккорды закончились, и к гитаре присоединился приятный женский низкий, слегка хрипловатый голос Рид. Младшая Годфри, зажав рот рукой, замерев, вслушивалась в слова и слегка дрожащий голос подруги, которая пела Шелли о том, что та прекрасна. За первой песней последовала вторая, но прежде девушка услышала голос Нелл без гитары:</p><p>- Знаешь… Следующая песня грустная, но я просто хочу, чтобы ты знала, что, пусть мы и знакомы всего от силы день, - грустный смешок, - но я хочу сказать тебе все то, что есть в ней. И каждый раз, как тебе станет плохо, грустно или одиноко – просто включи ее и помни, что я всегда рядом, пусть не телом, так мыслями.</p><p>Шелли отняла руку ото рта, судорожно вдыхая. Из колонок снова начали доноситься вступительные аккорды, но теперь песня была спокойная, заставляющая представить, что вокруг тебя горит куча гирлянд, свечей, а рядом есть друг.</p><p>«Should've stayed, were there signs, I ignored?<br/>
Can I help you, not to hurt, anymore?..» </p><p>К горлу Шелли подступил ком, а на глаза начали наворачиваться слезы. Она ощущала через пение Нелл, то та переживает эту песню вместе с ней, пока поет. Она понимала, что Рид знает, что такое быть одному, что такое – чувствовать себя незначимым, ненужным, нелюбимым…</p><p>Шелли не слышала, как Роман вошел в ее комнату, как спросил, что она слушает. Парень остановился у нее за спиной, с удивлением слушая льющуюся из колонок песню и смотря на то, как плечи его младшей сестры начали дрожать от тихого плача. </p><p>«…Who cares if one more light goes out?<br/>
In a sky of a million stars<br/>
It flickers, flickers<br/>
Who cares when someone's time runs out?<br/>
If a moment is all we are<br/>
We're quicker, quicker<br/>
Who cares if one more light goes out?<br/>
Well, I do…»*</p><p>Услышав громкий всхлип со стороны девушки, Роман, будто опомнившись, подскочил к ней, обнимая одной рукой, а второй выключая играющую запись.</p><p>- Шелли, тише-тише… - прошептал парень, прижимая голову сестры к себе, утешая, гладя ее по волосам.</p><p>«Включи обратно, пожалуйста» - дрожащими руками младшая Годфри взяла стилус и набрала в открытом на ноутбуке «Блокноте».</p><p>- Но тебе же больно. Зачем? – не понял старший.</p><p>«Мне не больно. Я счастлива, как никогда прежде, Роман» - ответила Шелли, судорожно вздыхая и утирая слезы.</p><p>- Счастлива? Но ты же плачешь, - возмутился парень. – Кто тебе вообще прислал это?</p><p>Нет, ему понравилась песня, ему понравился голос поющей девушки, но что ему совершенно не импонировало – так это состояние сестры. Которое он попросту не понимал. Плакать от счастья? Но плачут только от боли. Плачут от грусти. Но никак не от счастья.</p><p>«Нелл. Это новенькая из нашей школы. Мы с ней подружились сегодня. Она защитила меня от тех задир, она такая маленькая, но все равно полезла, встала перед этой толпой, пристыдила их всех, - быстро печатала младшая Годфри. – Она такая хорошая и добрая. Она не такая, как они. Она мой друг»</p><p>- Господи, Шелли, как человек, которого ты знаешь всего день, может оказаться твоим другом? Ты же даже не узнала ее, а уже говоришь, что она не такая, как все они, - возмутился Роман, всерьез переживая за сестру.</p><p>«Спроси у Питера. Он сидел с нами за обедом. Мы разговаривали, она назвала меня красивой. Сказала, что все мы прекрасны. Что если кто-то этого не понимает, то это не умаляет его красоты. Спроси у Питера»</p><p>Грубо выматерившись про себя, Роман присел перед Шелли на корточки, заглядывая ей в глаза.</p><p>- Будь осторожна с ней. Никто еще ее толком не знает. Я боюсь, что с тобой может что-то случиться.</p><p>Младшая Годфри потянулась к клавиатуре, но парень ее остановил.</p><p>- Просто пообещай, хорошо?</p><p>Шелли кивнула, тяжело вздохнув. Роман встал на ноги, поцеловав сестру в лоб, улыбнулся ей и вышел из комнаты, набирая номер Руманчека. Сбегая по лестнице, чтобы добраться до своей комнаты, он нервно считал гудки. Наконец, на том конце провода взяли трубку.</p><p>- Алло? – слегка уставший голос Питера давал понять, что парень уже собирался спать, но Годфри было сейчас на это откровенно плевать.</p><p>- Питер, что за девчонка общалась с моей сестрой? – не здороваясь, с места в карьер рванул Роман.</p><p>- Это была Нелл, - в трубке послышалась возня, а потом звук шагов и открывающейся двери – Руманчек вышел на улицу, чтобы не тревожить мать разговором.</p><p>- Какая еще, к черту, Нелл? – повысил голос Годфри, забежав в свою комнату и захлопнув дверь, не особо понимая, о чем говорит его друг.</p><p>- Наша новенькая, - ответил Питер, нервно закуривая. – Роман, я тебе зуб даю, что мой сон с ней связан. Ты не видел, как она разговаривала с Шейном, заставляя его отвалить от нее, не слышал, как она говорила с Шелли. Она точно странная. Я не уверен, что она вообще человек.</p><p>- Стой, погоди-погоди, - осадил разнервничавшийся Годфри. – То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что вы вот так втроем мило болтали, она общалась с Шелли, а ты говоришь мне об этом только сейчас? Питер, ты понимаешь, что они сейчас переписываются, эта твоя Нелл скинула ей какую-то галимую песню и довела Шелли ею до слез?! – парень сорвался на крик.</p><p>- Роман, успокойся. Она не зло, - поспешил его угомонить Руманчек. – Она не опасна, я чувствую. Ты не видел, как она на всех смотрит. Я сам не хотел верить в то, что она говорит Шелли, но я видел, как она смотрит на нее, видел, что она не врет, - парень был сильно взволнован и шумно затягивался сигаретой, стараясь усмирить снова взыгравшие эмоции.</p><p>- Питер, если с Шелли что-нибудь случится из-за этой девчонки, отвечать за это будешь ты, ясно? – зло процедил в трубку старший Годфри.</p><p>- Ничего не случится, прекрати, - тяжело выдохнул Руманчек. – Завтра ты ее увидишь, я тебе докажу, что она не зло.</p><p>- Надеюсь, ты действительно прав, а не влюбился в первую попавшуюся девчонку, просто потому что она с чего-то очень хорошо относится к Шелли и умеет толкать воодушевительные речи, - буркнул Роман. – До завтра.</p><p>- До завтра.</p><p>Питер сбросил звонок и уставился в звездное небо, вдыхая вечерний, почти ночной лесной воздух, прикрывая глаза и отдаваясь течению мыслей. Он почему-то отчаянно надеялся, что прав во всем, что, как ему казалось, касалось этой новенькой. И боялся, что может оказаться не прав. Впервые он настолько боялся, что может оказаться не прав. Но это покажет только время. Только оно властно надо всем. Его так много и одновременно с этим мало, что даже пугает. Но всему нужен свой час, чтобы во всем разобраться. И Питер надеялся, что время, когда он разберется с этой загадкой настанет скоро. Совсем скоро.</p><p>*Linkin Park – One More Light</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Второе утро в новом городе для Нелл ознаменовалось громкой мелодией будильника. Девушка еле продрала глаза и, вырубив орущую на всю комнату музыку, посмотрела на часы. До начала занятий оставалось буквально десять минут. Подскочив на кровати, Рид, путаясь в одеяле, бросилась собираться. Из-за того, что она допоздна общалась с Шелли, а потом еще и зачитывалась подаренной Джеком энциклопедией, девушка не услышала первые три будильника. </p>
<p>Носясь по квартире с зубной щеткой во рту, Нелл забежала на кухню, дабы забросить в рюкзак контейнер с едой, заботливо оставленный с вечера ее дядей. На столе лежала записка, говорящая о том, что Джек будет сегодня поздно ввиду первого рабочего дня на новом месте. Кивнув сама себе, Рид на бегу дочистила зубы и, собравшись, забросив в рюкзак свою новую книгу, на третьей космической вылетела из квартиры, не забыв закрыть дверь. </p>
<p>«Что-то в новой школе все начинается с опозданий» - пронеслось в голове девушки, пока она бежала по улице, пытаясь развернуть неудобно легшую на плечо лямку рюкзака. </p>
<p>Добежав до поворота, от которого уже открывалась финишная прямая до старшей школы Хемлок Гроув, Нелл нос к носу столкнулась с тем, от кого вчера старательно защищала Шелли, а потом уже за нее саму заступился Питер. Шейн выглядел слегка удивленно, но буквально за секунду сменил маску изумления на насмешку и снисходительность.</p>
<p>- Что, хоббит, ноги коротковаты, чтобы вовремя появиться на занятиях? – съязвил он.</p>
<p>- У тебя, видимо, тоже не слишком длинные, раз ты еще не в классе, - огрызнулась Рид, намереваясь уже обойти его, но блондин схватил ее за запястье, останавливая.</p>
<p>- Тебе не кажется, что для новенькой ты слишком много себе позволяешь, а? – он выглядел раздраженно. – Дерзишь всем подряд, лезешь, куда не просят. Вежливости не учили?</p>
<p>Нелл мысленно выругалась, но, представив, как надоедливого предводителя шайки недоумков всея школы переезжает грузовик, успокоилась.</p>
<p>- Меня учили не задирать того, кто слабее меня, Шейн, - она смерила его презрительным взглядом, пытаясь освободить свою руку из его захвата. – А вот твои родители, видимо, забыли восполнить этот пробел в воспитании.</p>
<p>Нелл была готова поклясться, что услышала, как парень зарычал от злости. Блондин рывком притянул ее к себе, заставляя испуганно смотреть на него снизу-вверх. Ему нравилось видеть страх в этих голубых глазах. От этого хотелось сломать эту девчонку еще сильнее.</p>
<p>- Тебе, видимо, не рассказывали в детстве, что не стоит выходить против того, кого заведомо не сможешь победить, верно? – процедил Шейн сквозь зубы, медленно отходя в безлюдную подворотню и утаскивая за собой Рид. – Сейчас я тебе это объясню. В красках и очень наглядно.</p>
<p>Парень с силой оттолкнул от себя девушку, заставляя ту довольно сильно приложиться головой и спиной о стену здания. Внутри Нелл все сжалось от осознания того, что происходит та вещь, в которой девушка вряд ли сможет дать отпор, - Шейн был выше Рид на полторы головы, сильнее и явно больше видел драк, чем странная девочка из Портленда, любящая читать странные книжки. </p>
<p>Первый удар пришелся аккурат под дых, заставляя Нелл согнуться, пытаясь вдохнуть выбитый из легких кулаком блондина воздух. Сознание девушки начала заполонять паника, из-за чего было совершенно невозможно мыслить. Рид разогнулась, держась за стену, пытаясь унять дыхание, когда ей прилетело в челюсть. Голову девушки мотнуло, из-за чего она впилилась скулой в кирпич, из которого была сложена стена здания. Следующим ударом Шейн подсек ей ноги, заставляя девушку упасть, едва успевая сгруппироваться, чтобы не приложиться затылком о негостеприимный влажный асфальт. </p>
<p>- У нас не любят выскочек, малышка, - тихо проговорил блондин, приподняв голову девушки за волосы.</p>
<p>- Иди ты… - сквозь зубы выдохнула Рид, чувствуя на языке металлический привкус крови.</p>
<p>Парень отвесил девушке звонкую пощечину, прежде чем отпустить уголь ее волос и пнуть несчастную в живот несколько раз, срывая на ней всю злость, накопившуюся в душе обиженного миром подростка. Рид молча терпела, свернувшись калачиком и закрыв голову руками, надеясь, что Шейну скоро надоест и это все закончится. </p>
<p>Остановившись, тяжело дыша, парень смотрел на Нелл сверху-вниз, чувствуя, наконец, то превосходство, которое так желал почувствовать еще вчера, когда она помешала ему довести до слез младшую Годфри. Звучно выдохнув, парень снова поднял Рид за волосы, заставляя ее смотреть себе в глаза. Однако вместо ожидаемых страха и смирения блондин увидел в ее взгляде только непробиваемую стену спокойствия. Не смотря на жалкий побитый вид девушки, ему не удалось заставить ее себя уважать или хотя бы бояться. Ему не удалось сломить ее, из-за чего парень разозлился еще больше. Шейн буквально швырнул Нелл лицом в стену и, сплюнув себе под ноги, ушел.</p>
<p>С трудом поднявшись на ноги, девушка постояла, держась за стену, пытаясь понять свое общее состояние. Вроде, ничего не сломано, что уже неимоверно радует. Однако на лице было несколько глубоких, сильно кровоточащих царапин. И из носа текла кровь – блондин нехило впечатал ее на прощание в стену. Вытерев тыльной стороной ладони натекшую из носа кровь, девушка, слегка пошатываясь, направилась по направлению к школе. </p>
<p>Нелл совершенно не хотелось идти в таком потрепанном виде в школу. Особенно учитывая то, что она уже опоздала на занятие, из-за чего появление ее избитого, измазанного кровью лица в классе вызвало бы еще больше вопросов. Так что, дойдя до территории школы, девушка свернула на пустующий во время первого урока стадион и устроилась на краю самой дальней трибуны, доставая из рюкзака влажные салфетки и пластыри. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Питер вышел из леса к территории школы, когда звонок на первое занятие прозвенел уже двадцать минут как. Однако парень не особо спешил, пытаясь на ходу доспать то, что не получилось заполучить ночью, когда он пытался сложить в голове все кусочки паззла под названием «Странная новенькая и сон, который с ней связан». Сидящую на стадионной трибуне Рид он заметил далеко не сразу. А если точнее – только когда проходил мимо этой самой трибуны. </p>
<p>Заметив девушку, одиноко сидящую на скамье и что-то увлеченно пытающуюся сделать со своим лицом, Руманчек направился к ней, пытаясь понять, чем она там занимается. Но увидеть особо не удавалось, так как Нелл, не замечая никого, смотрела в темный экран телефона и усердно пыталась оттереть кровь с правой скулы влажной салфеткой, которую держала при этом левой рукой, загораживая ее лицо от любых взглядов со стороны. Питер подошел почти бесшумно.</p>
<p>- Это кто так постарался? – парень был взволнован, но старался не показывать свою тревогу за новую одноклассницу.</p>
<p>Неожиданно раздавшийся рядом вопрос заставил Нелл подпрыгнуть от неожиданности.</p>
<p>- Привет, Питер, - неловко улыбнулась она, надеясь, что ее улыбку будет видно из-за торчащих из ее носа салфеток, уже пропитавшихся кровью. </p>
<p>Рид совершенно не хотелось, чтобы кто-то видел ее в таком состоянии, но Вселенной, видимо, было на это плевать, раз она подбросила избитой девушке Руманчека.</p>
<p>- Кто тебя так? – спросил парень, наблюдая за ее тщетными попытками попасть влажной салфеткой по засохшему кровавому пятну на ее щеке. Очевидно, что отмываться было неудобно, если под рукой вместо зеркала только темный экран телефона, в котором особо-то и не видно ничего.</p>
<p>- Шейн, - смутившись, ответила девушка. – Сильно все плохо?</p>
<p>- Хирург не понадобится, - усмехнулся Руманчек, поставив свою сумку на скамью рядом с рюкзаком Рид и забирая у Нелл из рук влажную салфетку. </p>
<p>- Уже радует, - хихикнула девушка, смущаясь от того, что Питер пальцами приподнял ее лицо за подбородок и мягко начал оттирать с ее лица кровь.</p>
<p>- Чего этот придурок к тебе прицепился? – спросил парень, дабы заполнить тишину, которая так и норовила повиснуть между ними. – Раньше он не доходил до избиений.</p>
<p>- Мы столкнулись с ним на улице, когда я бежала сюда, - объяснила Рид. – Он начал подкалывать, а я просто ответила. Ему, видимо, не понравилось. Ну а там слово за слово, он оттащил меня в переулок и отпинал, - честно призналась девушка, боясь дышать, пока Руманчек к ней прикасается.</p>
<p>Для Нелл в принципе в новинку было, чтобы кто-то не из ее родных спрашивал, что случилось, а тем более ухаживал. К тому же девичье сознание упорно голосило, что, мол, посмотри, это же парень, он же обращает на тебя внимание, он же помогает тебе, это точно что-то значит! Так что Рид сидела, почти не дыша, чувствуя, как жесткие руки мягко прикасаются влажной салфеткой к ее коже и трут, убирая остатки крови. Длинные музыкальные пальцы одной руки мягко путешествовали по ее лицу, пока пальцы второй придерживали голову Нелл за подбородок, отчего внутри нее все переворачивалось, а где-то в области затылка приятно свербило, будто бы девушка сладко потягивалась. </p>
<p>- Нелл, все в порядке? – Питер выбросил испачканную салфетку в мусорку.</p>
<p>- Что? Да, все хорошо, - смущаясь, ответила девушка, доставая из носа сухие платочки, пропитавшиеся кровью – из носа больше не хлестало, так что теперь в них не было необходимости. </p>
<p>- Не забывай дышать, говорят, полезно, - съехидничал Руманчек. – Тебе бы переносицу и щеку заклеить. Кровь продолжает идти, видать, глубокие ссадины. </p>
<p>- Да, я сейчас заклею, спасибо тебе, - улыбнулась Нелл, доставая из рюкзака небольшую упаковку пластырей.</p>
<p>- Давай уж я сделаю, а то еще не туда налепишь, - усмехнулся парень, забирая из ее рук коробочку и доставая один пластырь. – С монстриками, серьезно? – он поднял на нее смеющийся взгляд.</p>
<p>- Ну… Да, мне нравятся… - смутилась Рид, заправляя прядь волос за ухо.</p>
<p>- Не обижайся, - чуть улыбнулся Питер. – Это мило, - он встал между ее ног, сняв с пластыря защитную бумагу и сосредоточенно глядя на переносицу девушки, целясь. Мягко упершись пальцами в скулы девушки, он осторожно заклеил ссадину на переносице Рид.</p>
<p>Голубоглазая снова замерла, забывая дышать. Чувствуя его пальцы на своей коже, девушка ощущала, как вдоль позвоночника табуном несутся мурашки.</p>
<p>«Господи, Рид, прекрати. Что ты ведешь себя, как кошка течная?» - ругала себя Нелл.</p>
<p>Питер тем временем заклеил правую скулу девушки и отошел к мусорке, чтобы выбросить защитную бумагу от пластырей. </p>
<p>- Ну, вроде как, все. Нигде больше не кровит, - констатировал парень, посмотрев на дело рук своих. </p>
<p>- Спасибо, - смущенно поблагодарила Рид, убирая в рюкзак пачку влажных салфеток и коробочку с лейкопластырями. </p>
<p>- Энциклопедия о волшебных существах? – поинтересовался Руманчек, заметив зеленую книгу в мягком переплете в рюкзаке Нелл.</p>
<p>- А, это… Да, - растерянно ответила девушка, не зная, что может подумать Питер.</p>
<p>«Только бы не начал смеяться» - пронеслась в ее голове бешеная мысль.</p>
<p>- Интересно, - протянул парень, задумываясь. – А упыри и оборотни там есть?</p>
<p>- Конкретно в этой – нет, - неуверенно ответила девушка, закидывая рюкзак на плечи и спрыгивая с трибуны. – Но в других книгах у меня дома есть.</p>
<p>- М-м… Интересно, - Питер кивнул каким-то своим мыслям, перекидывая лямку своей школьной сумки через плечо. – Интересуешься всем подобным?</p>
<p>- Да, как-то с детства повелось, - пожала плечами Нелл, все еще не понимая, как и что лучше отвечать, чтобы не показаться звезданутой на всю голову. – Пока была маленькая, просто любила представлять и выдумывать, а потом все плавно переросло в чтение. Дядя заметил эту тягу и начал снабжать, - девушка сделала на этом слове пальцами жест, обозначающий кавычки, - всякими энциклопедиями, сборниками легенд и рассказов, книгами по мифологии разных народов.</p>
<p>- И как? Ты считаешь, что все это реально? – Питер посмотрел на Рид, ожидая ответ.</p>
<p>Девушка замялась, не решаясь ответить. Она боялась, что Руманчек сочтет ее сумасшедшей, если она скажет то, что думает на самом деле. Но, с другой стороны, врать девушка не хотела.</p>
<p>- Многие вещи не имеют под собой каких-то оснований, - уклончиво произнесла Рид. – Есть просто то, что можно объяснить различными болезнями, культурными особенностями или антропоморфизмами*. Но есть вещи, в которые сложно не поверить.</p>
<p>Питер задержал на девушке задумчивый взгляд. Он все больше и больше убеждался в том, что Нелл не просто так появилась в Хемлок Гроув и что не просто так он увидел тот сон. </p>
<p>- А ты что думаешь? – спросила Рид, поднимая на парня голубые глаза.</p>
<p>- Некоторые вещи ближе и реальнее, чем ты можешь себе представить, - так же уклончиво ответил Питер, заставляя девушку теряться в догадках, не получив однозначного ответа. </p>
<p>За этим разговором ребята дошли до школы, в которой вот-вот должен был прозвенеть звонок, оповещающий об окончании первого урока. Буквально спустя пару мгновений после того, как они поднялись по лестнице, в здании раздалась противная трель. Из классов в коридор сразу же повалили ученики, шумно переговариваясь между собой. Питер и Нелл брели по коридору до своих шкафчиков, продолжая вести диалог уже на какую-то отвлеченную тему.</p>
<p>- Питер, - к ним подошел Роман, буквально только что вышедший из класса литературы, здороваясь с другом. </p>
<p>Руманчек поднял руку в знак приветствия. </p>
<p>- А ты Нелл? – больше для проформы уточнил Годфри, привалившись плечом к шкафчику рядом с Питером и смотря на девушку. – Неважно выглядишь.</p>
<p>Рид коснулась кончиками пальцев пластыря на своей скуле, смущенно отводя взгляд. </p>
<p>- Роман, - он протянул девушке руку. </p>
<p>Нелл пожала его ладонь, которая – она не могла не отметить – была уже, чем у Питера, но все же огромная по сравнению с ее маленькой ладошкой. </p>
<p>- Что ж. Знакомство с новенькими – всегда что-то странное, - произнес старший Годфри, хлопнув в ладоши. – Я вчера общался с Шелли. Вы, вроде бы, неплохо сдружились?</p>
<p>- Да, мы хорошо общаемся, - спокойно ответила брюнетка, хотя на самом деле ей было дико некомфортно под пристальным взглядом Романа.</p>
<p>- Так вот, Нелл, - Годфри подошел к ней поближе, слегка отодвинув Питера. – Если с моей сестрой что-то случится, можешь быть уверена, что то, что сейчас с твоим лицом, покажется тебе просто раем.</p>
<p>- Эй! – Руманчек вклинился между ними, заслоняя Рид плечом. – Полегче, Роман. Она не сделала ничего плохого.</p>
<p>- Я всего лишь предупреждаю, Питер, - ответил Роман, неотрывно смотря на Нелл.</p>
<p>- Можешь не переживать, Роман, - подала голос брюнетка, поднимая глаза на старшего отпрыска Годфри и сталкиваясь с ним взглядом, - я с радостью переживу это еще раз, если это убережет Шелли. </p>
<p>Они молча смотрели друг другу в глаза. Парень впервые видел такой взгляд у человека: полный решимости и уверенности в своих убеждениях, но в то же время спокойный и… успокаивающий? У всей троицы, ведущей сейчас разговор, были голубые глаза. Но у Нелл единственной были такие глаза. Впервые за всю свою жизнь Роман первым прервал зрительный контакт, отведя взгляд. Его беспокоила эта странность новенькой. Его беспокоило то, что они так легко и быстро сошлись с Шелли. Его беспокоило отношение Питера к ней. Его беспокоило все, что касалось его и его семьи, после появления этой девчонки в Хемлок Гроув. </p>
<p>- Я тебя предупредил, - бросил старший Годфри, больше не смотря на девушку.</p>
<p>Питер отступил, поворачиваясь к Рид. Он мог понять опасения Романа, но также не мог не поверить своему чутью. А оно говорило, даже кричало о том, что ей можно верить. </p>
<p>Затянувшееся молчание прервал звонок на следующий урок. Закрыв шкафчики, троица двинулась по направлению к нужному классу. Как только все расселись, в кабинет зашел преподаватель. Бегло оглядев класс, он остановил свой взгляд на Нелл.</p>
<p>- Мисс Рид, с вами все в порядке?</p>
<p>- Что? – не поняла вначале девушка, на которую обернулся весь класс. – Да, все в порядке. Просто неудачно на скейте вчера покаталась, не беспокойтесь, мистер Пейс.</p>
<p>- Что ж, надеюсь, это действительно так, - произнес мужчина, на самом деле понимающий, что побои на лице девушки далеко не вчерашние. – Итак, приступим…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>После урока Нелл стояла у своего шкафчика, рассматривая полученные утром ссадины в небольшое зеркало, приделанное со внутренней стороны дверцы. Пара ссадин на лбу и еще одна на губе вкупе с двумя синяками создавали довольно печальную картину. </p>
<p>«Дядя Джек будет удивлен» - подумала про себя девушка, доставая из шкафчика нужные учебники и тетради, прижала к себе уже полюбившуюся ей «Энциклопедию» и закрыла дверцу, нос к носу сталкиваясь с Шелли.</p>
<p>Взгляд младшей Годфри с привеливого быстро сменился на обеспокоенный и испуганный. Она потянулась рукой к лицу Нелл, неловко отодвигая ее волосы, чтобы лучше рассмотреть дело рук местного задиры.</p>
<p>- Привет, Шелли, - кончиками губ улыбнулась голубоглазая.</p>
<p>«Что случилось?»</p>
<p>- С Шейном утром столкнулась, - честно призналась Рид, не желая лгать подруге. </p>
<p>Младшая Годфри слегка задрожала от испытываемого гнева, шумно дыша и похрипывая. Она хотела было пойти к парню и заставить его пройти через то же, что он сделал перед учебой с Нелл, но Рид остановила ее, осторожно взяв девушку за забинтованную руку.</p>
<p>- Не нужно, Шелли, - голубоглазая мягко улыбнулась, смотря Годфри в глаза. – Он того не стоит.</p>
<p>«Но нельзя же, чтобы он остался безнаказанным» - возмутилась Шелли.</p>
<p>- Насилие порождает насилие, - тихо ответила Рид. – А жизнь его и так наказала отсутствием мозгов, - девушка ехидно прищурилась, все еще глядя на подругу.</p>
<p>Младшая Годфри тоже улыбнулась, утопая в спокойствии и смешинках глаз Нелл. Она с удивлением чувствовала, как распиравший ее гнев угасает, уступая умиротворению и какой-то необъяснимой легкости. Голубые глаза новенькой убаюкивали, в них будто плескался прибой. Шелли могла поклясться, что почти услышала шум накатывающих на скалу волн, однако идиллию прервал донельзя воодушевленный Шейн.</p>
<p>- Смотрите-ка, а парочка «Хоббит и Великан» только вчера познакомилась, а уже неразлучна, - блондин сложил руки на груди, глядя больше на Нелл, чем на Шелли. Он был больше чем доволен результатом сегодняшней пусть и незапланированной, но потасовки с девушкой. – Что это? Цветные пластыри с монстрами? Тебе что, пять? – он склонил голову в бок, присматриваясь к тому, что было у девушки на лице.</p>
<p>- А твоего носа разве касается то, какие у кого пластыри? Я же не спрашиваю, чем ты заклеиваешь свои яйца, - грубо ответила девушка, на автомате выдвигаясь вперед, закрывая собой Шелли. Ей почему-то казалось, что она всеми силами должна защищать новую подругу, пускай это будет стоить ей избитого лица. – Раз такой взрослый, так катился бы прикапываться не к старшеклассникам, а сразу к преподавателям. Или здесь твои шары резко превращаются в бубенчики, вечно звенящие, ведь ты так боишься тех, кто выше тебя, что вечно трясешься.</p>
<p>По толпе, собравшейся за спиной Шейна, прокатились смешки. Парень заскрипел зубами, не зная, что можно ответить на резкое высказывание новенькой, уже успевшей себя зарекомендовать, как отважную маленькую защитницу младшей Годфри. Однако даже сейчас он заметил то, к чему можно было прикопаться, выставив девушку на посмешище.</p>
<p>- А это что? – он кивнул на книгу в руках Рид. – «Энциклопедия. Волшебные существа»? Ты что, до сих пор из сказок не выросла? Тогда ясно, почему Руманчек за тебя заступается, вы же оба двинутые на всю голову.</p>
<p>- Я хотя бы что-то читаю в отличие от тебя, Шейн, - огрызнулась Нелл, покрепче прижимая к себе дядин подарок.</p>
<p>Шейн хотел было возразить, однако ему помешал вклинившийся в разговор старший Годфри. Роман прошел через толпу, как горячий нож разрезал масло, - в школе его не уважали, но боялись и тихо ненавидели отпрыска богатой семьи. Только вот он не позволял над собой издеваться, из-за чего всю злость школьники срывали на его младшей сестре, пользуясь тем, что она отличается от других. Это же так удобно – самоутверждаться за счет кого-то неполноценного.</p>
<p>- Что здесь происходит? – парень обвел взглядом толпу, задержавшись взглядом на ощерившейся Нелл и почти плачущей Шелли. </p>
<p>Роман мягко обнял сестру за плечи, успокаивая, склоняя ее голову к себе на плечо, поглаживая по волосам. После перевел взгляд на стоящего впереди всей толпы Шейна. </p>
<p>- Ты бы убрал эту полоумную от своей сестры. А то и Шелли заразится от нее любовью к бредням и сказкам, - не найдясь, что еще можно ответить, тявкнул блондин.</p>
<p>- Твоего совета забыл спросить, - огрызнулся Годфри, отпуская сестру и делая шаг вперед. Он слегка наклонился, чтобы глазами быть с парнем на одном уровне. Удерживая взгляд подростка, он сконцентрировался, включая на полную все внушение, на которое только способен только оперившийся упырь. – Поцелуй его, - он кивнул на стоящего слегка позади Шейна парнишку.</p>
<p>- Что? – удивленно нахмурился блондин, слегка отшатнувшись от Романа. – Что? Нет!</p>
<p>Нелл подняла на старшего Годфри полный удивления взгляд. Она чувствовала, как от него исходит какая-то странная холодная, давящая энергия, а воздух вокруг парня будто стал плотнее, настолько Роман был напряжен. </p>
<p>«Некоторые вещи ближе и реальнее, чем ты можешь себе представить» - вспомнила она слова Питера, сразу же начиная лихорадочно перебирать в памяти все знания о мифических существах. </p>
<p>- Засоси его милый маленький ротик, - напряженно произнес Годфри, а воздух вокруг него, казалось, зазвенел от висящей в нем энергии. Свет, льющийся сверху от коридорных ламп, будто врезался в невидимую преграду, окружающую молодого упыря, усиленно старавшегося внушить нужную мысль задевшему его сестру придурку.</p>
<p>На глазах у всей толпы, Шейн, сам находясь в диком удивлении и испуге от того, что делает, развернулся и, схватив стоящего рядом с ним паренька за грудки, впился в его губы поцелуем. По коридору пронесся удивленный гул, а Рид в удивлении наблюдала, как Роман разогнулся и сделал шаг назад. Оторвавшись от оторопевшего одноклассника, Шейн сделал несколько шагов назад, афигевая от собственного поступка, а после, затравленно оглянувшись на перешептывающуюся толпу, быстро слинял, матеря про себя старшего Романа на все лады. </p>
<p>Толпа довольно быстро рассосалась, бурно обсуждая произошедшее, а Рид все так же стояла, удивленно глядя на успокоившегося старшего Годфри, который, отвернувшись, вытирал платком потекшую из носа кровь. Рядом с Нелл испуганно выдохнула младшая дочь Оливии, обеспокоенно смотря на брата.</p>
<p>- Все в порядке, Шелли, не волнуйся, - успокоил ее Роман, убрав испачканный платок в карман.</p>
<p>- Ты… упырь? – тихо спросила Нелл, привлекая к себе внимание парня.</p>
<p>- А ты что-то про это знаешь? – он вздернул бровь, смотря на девушку сверху-вниз.</p>
<p>- Немного, но я читала достаточно, - возвращая себе привычный спокойный вид, произнесла Рид.</p>
<p>- Достаточно для чего? – поинтересовался Роман, слегка забавляясь серьезностью лица девушки, но понимая, что, возможно, Питер в чем-то был прав.</p>
<p>- Для того, чтобы понять, что передо мной стоит не человек, - Нелл повела плечами.</p>
<p>Ей было до жути интересно узнать побольше о новом знакомом, но спрашивать было бы неловко, да к тому же Шелли рядом и не хотелось бы ее волновать лишний раз. А в затылке неприятно свербила мысль о том, что это может оказаться опасно. Но врожденное любопытство Нелл не давало ей покоя, желая узнать больше информации о том, с чем, а точнее с кем она столкнулась. </p>
<p>- Смотрю, вы подружились. Привет, Шелли, - подошедший Питер поздоровался с младшей Годфри, улыбнувшись великанше. Девушка помахала ему в ответ, приветливо улыбаясь.</p>
<p>- И ты действительно в это веришь? – Роман кивнул на книгу в руках Нелл.</p>
<p>- Частично. Но в то, что увидела сегодня, точно, - усмехнулась Нелл, намекая на способность Годфри к внушению.</p>
<p>- Это вы о чем? – поинтересовался Питер.</p>
<p>- Роман заставил Шейна поцеловать его одноклассника, - объяснила Рид.</p>
<p>- Это было забавно, - пожал плечами Годфри.</p>
<p>Шелли тихо хихикнула, вспоминая удивленно-сконфуженное лицо блондина. Все же это было лучшей местью, что мог придумать Роман. Он не раз проворачивал такие вещи с ее одноклассниками, когда те задирали девушку. Наверное, это было одной из немногих отдушин, которая была доступна Шелли до знакомства с Нелл. </p>
<p>- Я же говорил, что все ближе, чем ты думаешь, - Руманчек подмигнул голубоглазой.</p>
<p>- А ты у нас тогда кто? – девушка окинула парня взглядом.</p>
<p>- Попробуй сама догадаться, раз уж ты столько знаешь, - усмехнулся Роман, не дав Питеру ответить. Все же он еще не слишком сильно доверял Нелл, чтобы вот так просто все вываливать. К тому же, таким разговорам лучше случаться вне стен школы, иначе их могут принять за двинутых, как минимум, а того хуже – затащить к школьному психологу. </p>
<p>- Что ж, мне нужно немного больше времени, чтобы понять, - девушка чуть улыбнулась, принимая правила этой игры. </p>
<p>- Мне интересно, что ты знаешь об упырях, - внезапно произнес Роман. </p>
<p>- Не так много, но могу покопаться у себя в книгах, может, найду что-нибудь полезное для тебя, - девушка пожала плечами.</p>
<p>- Тогда завалимся сегодня к тебе домой и прошерстим все, что есть, - заключил старший Годфри. </p>
<p>- Что? Эй, а спросить, можно ли? – возмутилась Нелл.</p>
<p>- Питер, ты с нами? – Роман проигнорировал вопрос Рид, обращаясь к другу.</p>
<p>- Да, пожалуй, - согласился Руманчек.</p>
<p>- Я так понимаю, моего мнения тут не спрашивают, да? – слегка безысходно спросила голубоглазая.</p>
<p>- В яблочко, - отметил Роман.</p>
<p>- Не бойся, мы не будем громить твою квартиру, - Питер похлопал девушку по плечу.</p>
<p>Шелли тихо посмеивалась, наблюдая за их разговором. Она была рада, что Роман все-таки смог найти общий язык с Нелл. Как бы он не настаивал на том, что не доверяет ей, Шелли уже видела, как поменялся его взгляд, что означало, что броня осторожности парня дала трещину. А вскоре из нее начнет выглядывать дружеская привязанность. </p>
<p>«Или, может быть, даже не дружеская?» - промелькнуло в голове Шелли, пока она наблюдала за их разговором. </p>
<p>Девушка не знала, была бы она рада исходу, где Нелл и Роман были бы вместе. Она слишком хорошо знала, как он умеет пользоваться людьми, а еще знала, как ее брат может быть необязателен в отношениях. Точнее, это можно просто назвать «не умеет держать член в штанах», но она предпочитала не думать о Романе в настолько грубых формулировках. В любом случае, решила Шелли для себя, она будет рада любому исходу, лишь бы они с Нелл продолжали общаться.</p>
<p>Ее размышления, как и разговор ребят, прервал школьный звонок, оповещающий о начале занятия. Попрощавшись с Шелли, троица зашла в свой класс, уточняя, как они будут добираться до дома Рид после учебы. </p>
<p>Урок протекал довольно вяло. Все присутствующие слушали преподавателя в пол уха, занимаясь своими делами. Нелл рисовала на полях тетради какие-то непонятные символы, совсем не вслушиваясь в речь учителя. Роман незаметно перекидывался с Питером смс-ками.</p>
<p>Роман: «Ты был прав, она точно не просто так здесь появилась»</p>
<p>Питер: «Меня больше беспокоит то, что она может иметь отношение к моему сну. Если он окажется вещим, это будет максимально неприятно»</p>
<p>Роман: «Она узнала, что я упырь только с того, что я внушил тому придурку поцеловать его дружка. Как ты думаешь, насколько много она может знать?»</p>
<p>Питер: «Больше, чем мы можем себе представить»</p>
<p>Роман: «Ты будешь обсуждать с ней свой сон?»</p>
<p>Питер: «Не думаю, что сделаю это сегодня. Нужно понять, что она знает. Я уже сказал, что не уверен, что она человек. Нужно вначале понять, кто она»</p>
<p>Роман: «Что сказала Дестини?»</p>
<p>Питер: «Ничего. Она сказала, что пока не видит связи. Надо будет привести Нелл к ней, возможно, что-то станет ясно»</p>
<p>Только старший Годфри собирался набрать ответ, как преподавателю надоел звук вибрации, периодически разносящийся по классу от телефона Романа.</p>
<p>- Мистер Годфри, если вам есть, что сказать, можете сказать это всему классу, а не обсуждать это с мистером Руманчеком. Вы можете что-то сказать?</p>
<p>- Нет, мистер Пейс, продолжайте, - в своей излюбленной манере мальчика-мажора ответил Роман, откидываясь на стуле и пряча телефон в карман. </p>
<p>Преподаватель раздраженно передернул плечами, возвращаясь к ведению урока. </p>
<p>Остаток учебы прошел вполне спокойно. После окончания занятий, ребята встретились перед школой. Нелл несколько нервничала, направляясь домой в сопровождении Питера и Романа, но поделать ничего не могла – раз обещала, надо выполнять. К тому же, ей самой было интересно узнать, увидеть больше того, о чем она раньше только читала. Так что, набравшись терпения и решимости, девушка шагала по улице, слушая незатейливый разговор парней у себя за спиной. А в ее голове билась одна единственная мысль:</p>
<p>«Я не понимаю, что происходит, но это, черт возьми, интересно!»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*антропоморфизм – перенесение человеческих свойств на неодушевленные предметы, свойственное первобытному мышлению</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Троица вошла в небольшую двухкомнатную квартиру, располагающуюся буквально в двадцати минутах ходьбы от старшей школы Хемлок Гроув.</p>
<p>— Разувайтесь, проходите сразу в дальнюю комнату, я поставлю чайник, — скидывая кеды и направляясь на кухню, проговорила Нелл.</p>
<p>— А пиво есть? — разувшись, спросил Роман, оглядывая скромно, но от этого не менее уютно обставленную квартиру. Все же было видно, что заселились сюда буквально пару дней назад — некоторые места были еще не обжиты.</p>
<p>— Нет, только чай, какао и кофе, — ответила девушка, перекрикивая шум электрического чайника.</p>
<p>— Как можно жить без пива в доме? — пробурчал себе под нос старший Годфри, проходя в комнату Нелл. — Гирлянды? Миленько, — парень плюхнулся на застеленную каким-то цветастым покрывалом постель, удобно растягиваясь на ней.</p>
<p>— Эй, может, ты будешь вести себя хоть каплю повежливее? — возмутился зашедший за Романом Питер.</p>
<p>— Че? — Годфри повернул к нему голову, потягиваясь. — А кроватка-то удобная. Маловата, правда, трахаться на ней неудобно будет.</p>
<p>Питер молча прикрыл глаза рукой, тяжело вздыхая. Старший сын семьи Годфри был неисправим. Он растянулся на кровати Нелл, закинув руки за голову и закрыв глаза. Руманчек же ограничился тем, что сел на стул, опираясь грудью на его спинку, медленно обводя взглядом комнату.</p>
<p>Над кроватью девушки висели две огромных карты: мира и звездного неба. По периметру всей комнаты были развешены выключенные сейчас гирлянды. В шкафу стояло множество книг, которые при ближайшем рассмотрении оказались разнообразными энциклопедиями и сборниками преданий и легенд разных народов.</p>
<p>— А девчонка-то, видать, совсем затворница, — оторвал Питера от осмотра комнаты Годфри, издалека оценивая внушительное количество книг на полках.</p>
<p>— Не всем быть такими популярными, как ты, Роман, — заметила вошедшая в комнату Нелл, держа в руках три кружки с чаем и неся на предплечье тарелку с овсяным печеньем.</p>
<p>Питер с благодарностью забрал у девушки чашку с еще дымящимся вкусно пахнущим красным чаем. Поставив остальные кружки и плошку на свой письменный стол, Рид отошла к стеллажу с книгами.</p>
<p>— Значит, ты хочешь побольше узнать об упырях… — девушка задумчиво скользила взглядом по корешкам книг, потирая подбородок. — А что вы вообще о них знаете? — она достала один толстый том, пролистывая его на оглавление и пробегая взглядом по названиям представленных в нем существ.</p>
<p>— Помимо того, что мы сосем кровь и можем убеждать людей — мало что, — честно признался Роман, доставая из кармана пачку сигарет.</p>
<p>— Кури на балконе, пожалуйста, — быстро пресекла его попытку закурить Нелл.</p>
<p>Годфри закатил глаза и убрал обратно такие вожделенные сигареты. Питер усмехнулся, забавляясь тому, как Рид общается с отпрыском семьи, которая практически владеет этим городом. Но статусность мало волновала «принцессу мистики» в данный момент да и по жизни в целом. До позавчерашнего дня она вообще не особо сталкивалась с людьми, стараясь оставаться в своем уютном мире, где ее друзьями были книги, которые уж точно не могли обидеть маленькую голубоглазую девочку.</p>
<p>Открыв книгу на нужной странице, девушка, пробежалась глазами по тексту. Вроде как, то. Молча протянув Роману толстую энциклопедию, Рид продолжила разглядывать корешки книг, прикидывая, в каких из них может попасться нужная информация. Питер чувствовал себя несколько неуютно, находясь без дела. Он разглядывал карту мира. Приглядевшись, парень заметил на ней небольшие отверстия, будто бы из-под кнопок.</p>
<p>— Ты что-то отмечала на карте? — поинтересовался Руманчек, отпивая горячий чай из своей кружки.</p>
<p>— Где хотела бы поебаться, наверное? — хмыкнул Годфри, не отрывая взгляда от слегка пожелтевших страниц энциклопедии.</p>
<p>Нелл поперхнулась чаем и, закашлявшись, чуть не выплюнула его на стеллаж с книгами. Она совершенно не привыкла к подобным шуткам в общении. Тем более в общении с парнями. Признаться честно, девушке было не слишком комфортно нахождение двух рослых парней в ее комнате, однако поделать она мало что могла. К тому же, они пришли не просто потусить, а узнать что-нибудь новое о природе одного из новых знакомых Рид.</p>
<p>— Нет. Это карта отца, он любил отмечать места, в которых бывал, — ответила девушка, внутренне содрогаясь от больного воспоминания.</p>
<p>Подобная смена настроения не укрылась от взгляда Питера, который перевел взгляд с карты на Нелл в ожидании ответа. Он увидел, как на секунду в голубых глазах всколыхнулись боль, печаль, отчаяние и одиночество. Правда, сказать так ничего и не успел, ибо Роман продолжил гнуть свою линию с сортирными шутками:</p>
<p>— В которых бывал и трахался, — усмехнулся парень, закидывая ногу на ногу и откладывая книгу.</p>
<p>— Да иди ты! — смущенно рассмеялась Рид, бросив в него подушкой, которая так удобно была расположена на подоконнике.</p>
<p>Годфри хмыкнул и сел, забирая со стола свою кружку с чаем. Питер тихо засмеялся, когда увидел, как покраснела девушка. В этот раз в ее глазах были только пляшущие смешинки — как бы она не делала вид, что такие темы для нее почти что табу, все-таки она, как и любой подросток, могла посмеяться над подобной шуткой.</p>
<p>Так, за разговорами, чаем и ленивым перелистыванием страниц энциклопедий, ребята не заметили, как за окном стемнело. Дружный смех над странным названием какого-то мифического существа прервался звуком поворачивающегося в замке ключа — вернулся Джек. Парни вопросительно посмотрели вначале на дверь комнаты, в которой они сидели, а потом на застывшую на подоконнике Нелл. Вся троица сидела молча, слушая, как в тишине открывается входная дверь, как она захлопывается, как дядя Рид закрывает замок и разувается.</p>
<p>— Принцесса, я… — постучавшись в комнату девушки, мужчина заглянул внутрь и запнулся, увидев растянувшегося на постели племянницы Романа и сидящего на стуле Питера. — Ты бы хоть предупредила, я бы вернулся попозже, — на лице мужчины появилась ехидная усмешка.</p>
<p>— Я не… Дядя, ты не так понял! — возмутилась Нелл, отставляя чашку и вскакивая с насиженного места.</p>
<p>— Я, конечно, знал, что ты когда-нибудь вырастешь и будешь приводить домой мальчиков, — мужчина стоял в дверном проеме, задумчиво гладя пальцами подбородок, — но не думал, что сразу двоих.</p>
<p>Питер чувствовал себя неловко, хоть и понимал, что Джек просто стебется над племянницей, а вот Роману очень даже нравилось сложившееся положение. Он зазывающе подмигнул Рид, облизнув палец и приложив его через футболку к собственному соску, одновременно издавая звук «Пт-с-с», который должен был имитировать шипение воды, попавшей на раскаленную поверхность.</p>
<p>— Джек! — возмутилась Нелл, краснея на глазах.</p>
<p>Ее дядя тихо посмеивался, ехидно глядя на девушку, а вот Роман уже откровенно ржал. Опекун Рид внезапно стал серьезным, нахмуриваясь, вглядываясь в лицо племянницы.</p>
<p>— Что у тебя с лицом? — мужчина кинул разозленный взгляд на одноклассников девушки. — Это они?</p>
<p>— Нет-нет, Джек, успокойся, все в порядке, парни здесь не при чем, — поспешила заверить Нелл. — Не беспокойся, я просто утром неудачно упала, пока бежала в школу.</p>
<p>Брови Романа поползли наверх, и хвала богам, что дядя Нелл стоял позади него. Парень вопросительно смотрел на одноклассницу, пытаясь понять, почему она скрывает от дяди природу своих синяков и ссадин. Мужчина же все так же стоял в дверях, щурясь, пытаясь уловить, правду ему говорит девушка или нет. Спустя долгих несколько секунд он прервал зрительный контакт с Рид, решив, что поговорит с ней позже, чтобы не стыдить ее при новых друзьях.</p>
<p>— Ты хоть познакомь нас, пока вы не начали, — вернувшись к шутливой манере и намекам, произнес Джек, растягивая губы в усмешке.</p>
<p>— Это Питер, — девушка, облегченно выдохнув, вначале указала на сидящего на стуле Руманчека. Парень приветственно кивнул. — А это, — голубоглазая указала на все еще валяющегося на ее кровати Годфри, — Роман. Мои одноклассники. Парни, это Джек, мой дядя.</p>
<p>— Что ж, развлекайтесь, детки. Только делов не натворите, — хмыкнул мужчина, выходя из комнаты племянницы.</p>
<p>Рид проводила его возмущенно-смущенным взглядом и еще пару секунд смотрела на закрывшуюся за шатеном дверь. Теперь он точно будет ее подкалывать на тему парней. Нет, иногда это бывает весело, но бывает, что любимый дядя перегибает палку.</p>
<p>— Так ты у нас Принцесса? — вырвал девушку из размышлений слегка насмешливый вопрос Романа.</p>
<p>— Детское прозвище, — отмахнулась Нелл, надеясь закрыть тему, и взяла с полки толстенный том о мифологии Румынии.</p>
<p>— Ваше Высочество, куда такие тяжести, давайте я возьму, а то еще надорветесь, — засмеялся Питер, протягивая за книгой руку.</p>
<p>Девушка лишь фыркнула и дала ему вместо книги «пять».</p>
<p>— Надорвусь я только от ваших искрометных шуток, господа хорошие, — прокомментировала она, делая максимально невозмутимый вид и листая оглавление книги.</p>
<p>Парни засмеялись, а после, не выдержав, прыснула и сама Нелл. Девушка смеялась и думала о том, что никогда ей еще не было так легко и тепло рядом с людьми. О том, что ей так уютно и хорошо сейчас рядом с этими ребятами, будто ее укутали в самое теплое и мягкое одеяло и дали в руки чашку с ароматным горячим шоколадом. Она думала о том, что не хочет, чтобы этот момент заканчивался.</p>
<p>Когда троица отсмеялась, повисла неловкая тишина. Роман рассеянно смотрел в потолок, Питер глядел куда-то в окно, будто бы сквозь девушку, а Нелл уставилась пустым взглядом на толстую потрепанную книгу у себя в руках. В головах подростков был какой-то звенящий вакуум. Рид глянула на часы.</p>
<p>— Ребят, уже поздно… — начала было она, но потом замолчала, думая о том, что не прочь еще прогуляться немного с Питером и Романом по вечернему городу. — Может, пройдемся? А то, боюсь, дядя Джек скоро начнет заходить и стебаться еще больше.</p>
<p>— Можем зайти к моей сестре. Думаю, она будет рада нас видеть и познакомиться с тобой, — произнес Руманчек, ловя взгляд Годфри. Последний еле заметно кивнул, поняв, к чему ведет товарищ.</p>
<p>— Оу… Ну, наверное, только если ей это будет не в тягость, — смутилась Нелл, заправляя прядь волос за ухо.</p>
<p>— Не беспокойся, она только рада будет, — успокоил ее Питер, вставая со стула и направляясь к двери. — Идем?</p>
<p>Ребята вышли в коридор, начиная собираться. Быстро обувшись и накинув на плечи парку, Рид заглянула в комнату дяди.</p>
<p>— Джек, мы пойдем пройдемся, — проговорила брюнетка, застегивая куртку.</p>
<p>— Они доведут тебя обратно? — спросил шатен, отвлекаясь от своего ноутбука и поправляя на носу очки — даже дома он продолжал работать.</p>
<p>— Эм… Да, конечно.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — кивнул мужчина. Только голубоглазая собралась закрыть дверь в его комнату, как Джек позвал ее. — Нелл, подойди на минутку.</p>
<p>— Я в обуви… — растерялась девушка.</p>
<p>— Ничего, я протру потом, — отмахнулся мужчина.</p>
<p>Немного помявшись и словив вопросительные взгляды парней, Рид зашла в комнату дяди и прикрыла дверь. Она догадывалась, о чем тот хотел поговорить, но всеми силами не желала этого разговора.</p>
<p>— Это точно не они сделали? — спросил шатен, смотря на девушку поверх очков, намекая на ее побитое лицо.</p>
<p>— Нет, Джек, это не они, — вздохнула девушка.</p>
<p>— Кто это сделал? — спросил мужчина.</p>
<p>— Я же…</p>
<p>— Нет, Принцесса, — перебил ее родственник, — мы договорились доверять друг другу, так что скажи мне правду. Думаешь, я не знаю, как выглядит твое лицо после встречи с асфальтом? Помилуй, вспомни, кто тебя учил кататься на роликах.</p>
<p>— Технически, мое лицо и после встречи с асфальтом тоже, — пробурчала девушка.</p>
<p>— Нелл. Кто это был?</p>
<p>— Шейн. Он одноклассник Шелли, — сглотнув, тихо ответила Рид.</p>
<p>Мужчина снял очки и потер переносицу. Ему очень не нравилось, что прямо во второй учебный день с его племянницей начали происходить такие вещи. Не так он себе представлял их новую жизнь, совсем не так.</p>
<p>— Джек, я пойду. Ребята ждут. Давай поговорим об этом, когда я вернусь, хорошо? — Нелл слышала, как парни о чем-то тихо разговаривали за дверью, ожидая ее выхода.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — устало согласился шатен. — Будь осторожна.</p>
<p>— Конечно. Не беспокойся, — чуть улыбнулась уголками губ девушка и, подойдя к нему и поцеловав в щеку на прощание, буквально выскочила за дверь комнаты своего дяди.</p>
<p>Джек покачал головой. В принципе, он не был удивлен тому, что произошло что-то подобное. Однако мужчина все-таки переживал за свою племянницу, переживал, что ее некому защитить. Он не особо доверял этим двум парням, которых Нелл привела домой, но ни слова об этом ей не сказал. Девушке совершенно об этом не нужно знать. К тому же кто знает, может, они с этими ребятами в будущем станут хорошими друзьями. А с одним из них, может, даже и не друзьями.</p>
<p>«Будь, что будет» — подумал Джек, возвращаясь к работе.</p>
<p>— Все в порядке? — спросил Питер, когда они вышли из квартиры.</p>
<p>— Да, все хорошо, — отозвалась Рид, закрывая входную дверь.</p>
<p>— Почему ты ему не сказала, откуда у тебя синяки? — довольно бесцеремонно спросил Роман, медленно спускаясь по лестнице.</p>
<p>— Не хотела его беспокоить по пустякам, — пожала плечами брюнетка, убирая ключи в карман и пропуская Питера вперед по лестнице. — К тому же он и так сейчас заставил меня сказать правду.</p>
<p>— Знаешь, ты не очень убедительно врешь, — прокомментировал Годфри.</p>
<p>— Я особо не старалась, — отмахнулась девушка, желая поскорее сменить тему. — Куда нам идти? — быстро спросила она Питера, прежде чем Роман успел сказать что-то еще.</p>
<p>— Тут буквально несколько кварталов, — отозвался Руманчек.</p>
<p>Ребята вышли из подъезда и направились к дому Дестини. Нелл нервничала перед знакомством с новым человеком, но всеми силами делала вид, что все в порядке и что ей очень интересно слушать очередное разглагольствование Романа. Однако Питер хорошо чувствовал беспокойство девушки, идущей рядом с ним. Годфри шел чуть впереди, что дало Руманчеку возможность начать тихий диалог с Рид.</p>
<p>— Волнуешься? — спросил он, чуть сбавив шаг, чтобы еще немного отстать от Годфри старшего.</p>
<p>— Что? Нет, с чего бы, — наигранно улыбнулась Нелл, пожав плечами. Вышло не очень убедительно.</p>
<p>— Не волнуйся, она тебя не съест, поверь мне, — ободряюще улыбнулся молодой оборотень.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, — брюнетка приподняла уголки губ в подобии улыбки.</p>
<p>— Питер, перестань к ней яйца катить, вы только познакомились, — прервал их диалог Роман, заметивший, что его не слушают, и поравнявшийся с друзьями. — Он тебя обижает, Нелл? — наклонившись к ней, парень приобнял ее одной рукой за плечи.</p>
<p>— Боги, Роман, нет, успокойся, — неловко засмеялась девушка. — У кого, что болит, как говорится, мистер Годфри, — колко заметила она.</p>
<p>— У меня с этим проблем нет, — пожал плечами парень, выпрямляясь.</p>
<p>— Роман, завались, — возмущенно, но все же шутливо огрызнулся Питер, сворачивая ко входу в один из домов. — Вот мы и пришли, — Руманчек зашел в подъезд. Остальные последовали его примеру.</p>
<p>Ребята дошли до нужной квартиры. Питер позвонил в звонок, однако после этого дверь никто не открыл. Тогда парень осторожно открыл дверь в квартиру сестры и, обернувшись к друзьям и приложив палец к губам, призывая к тишине, бесшумно прошел в квартиру, сразу же направляясь на кухню. Видимо, у Дестини были клиенты, так что троице нужно было подождать, когда они уйдут. Роман спокойно прошел за другом на кухню, а вот Нелл, озираясь, не заметила тумбочку и споткнулась о нее, отправляясь в увлекательный полет до пола с высоты собственного роста. Руманчек еле успел ее поймать, уберегая от падения, надеясь, что шума от столкновения девушки и предмета мебели не было слышно в комнате, где его сестра принимала очередную пару. Прислушавшись и поняв, что все в порядке, он отпустил Рид, снова жестом показывая вести себя тихо. Брюнетка смущенно кивнула, проходя дальше на кухню, стараясь не навести лишнего шума.</p>
<p>Ребята стояли рядом с кухонным столом и пили кофе, когда из комнаты Дестини послышались какие-то странные звуки, а после удивленные и испуганные мужской и женский вскрики. Нелл пугливо вздрогнула и вопросительно посмотрела на Питера и Романа. Парни были абсолютно невозмутимы и с полнейшими покерфейсами пили свой кофе. Буквально через пару секунд из комнаты выбежала испуганная пара. Женщина сразу же метнулась к выходу из квартиры, а мужчина, что-то испуганно крича, бросил корчащейся на полу Дестини смятую пачку денег. Как только пара ретировалась из квартиры, сестра Питера перестала биться в конвульсиях, перевернулась и быстро собрала с пола деньги. Нелл с изумлением и испугом смотрела на всю эту картину, готовая броситься на помощь Дестини, если той вдруг снова станет «плохо». Однако девушка улыбнулась, приветливо помахала рукой ребятам и, не вставая с пола, закрыла дверь в свою комнату.</p>
<p>— Это… сейчас что было?.. — Рид перевела растерянный взгляд на Руманчека.</p>
<p>— Один из способов заработков цыган, — прокомментировал Роман, наконец-то с удовольствием плюхаясь в одно из кресел в гостиной.</p>
<p>— Это довольно… специфично, — подметила девушка, делая большой глоток кофе. — С ней точно все в порядке? — она кивнула на дверь, ведущую в комнату Дестини.</p>
<p>— Да, не волнуйся, это бутафория, — отмахнулся Питер, усаживаясь в еще одно кресло.</p>
<p>Нелл протянула многозначительное и осознанное «М-м», успокаиваясь и начиная разглядывать убранство квартиры. На вид обычная просторная квартира, довольно уютно обставленная. Кое-где висели или стояли в вазах какие-то растения. Голубоглазая смутно вспоминала, что видела их в какой-то из своих книг, но не могла вспомнить, к чему они относились. Ее размышления прервал звук открывающейся двери. Дестини, уже переодевшись в повседневную одежду, вышла из своей комнаты, зачесывая пятерней густые вьющиеся волосы назад.</p>
<p>— Привет, — она улыбнулась Роману и поцеловала в щеку Питера, заключая парня в крепкие объятия. Парень охотно обнял ее в ответ.</p>
<p>Рид неловко продолжала стоять у кухонного стола, сжимая в руках чашку с кофе. Она не особо представляла, что ей стоит делать, от чего чувствовала себя очень неуютно.</p>
<p>— Это Нелл, — услышала она голос Питера, представляющего ее своей сестре.</p>
<p>— Здравствуй, — улыбаясь, Руманчек подошла к девушке и протянула руку для приветствия. — Дестини.</p>
<p>— Привет, — смущенно улыбнулась Рид, пожимая протянутую ладонь, замечая, как после прикосновения в глазах девушки промелькнула тень каких-то смешанных эмоций. Ее это напрягло, но Руманчек быстро вернулась в прежнее приветливое состояние.</p>
<p>— Надеюсь, я не очень тебя ошарашила, — Дестини прошла к кофейнику и налила себе немного горчащего напитка. — Надо как-то зарабатывать.</p>
<p>— Это было довольно… специфично, — призналась Нелл, все еще чувствуя себя неловко.</p>
<p>— Повторяетесь, Высочество, — насмешливо донеслось со стороны Романа.</p>
<p>Брюнетка вздрогнула, тут же краснея.</p>
<p>— Роман, не называй меня так, — попросила девушка.</p>
<p>— Ой, ладно тебе, Принцесса, — Годфри сделал акцент на последнем слове.</p>
<p>— Клыкастый! — рассерженно воскликнула Рид.</p>
<p>Девушка выглядела, как разозленный растрепанный воробей, и это было настолько мило и комично, что парни не могли не рассмеяться.</p>
<p>— Давно знакомы? — спросила подошедшая к НеллДестини, облокачиваясь поясницей о стол и кивая на смеющихся ребят.</p>
<p>— С Питером вчера познакомились, с Романом — сегодня, — честно ответила девушка, смущенно заправляя прядку угольно-черных волос за ухо.</p>
<p>— Оу, ну тогда понятно, — хмыкнула Руманчек. — Они всегда такие придурки, привыкнешь скоро.</p>
<p>Нелл неловко хихикнула, наблюдая за парнями. Друзья отсмеялись и общались уже о чем-то своем, закурив прямо в квартире. Рид было неловко: она не могла как-то вклиниться в разговор Питера и Романа, но и не знала, о чем заговорить с Дестини. В который раз девушка уже проклинала себя за свою асоциальность. Взгляд голубых глаз скользил по комнате, рассматривая, пытаясь выцепить хоть какую-нибудь вещь, о которой можно было бы поговорить с хозяйкой квартиры. Нелл снова посмотрела на растения и, прищурившись, подумала, что, кажется, догадывается, что это за цветочки.</p>
<p>— Это тирлич-трава? — спросила она у Дестини, кивнув на горшок с нежно-розовыми цветами.</p>
<p>— М? — оторвавшись от созерцания спорящих о чем-то Питера и Романа, отозвалась Руманчек. — Да, она самая. Знаешь про нее что-то? — заинтересовалась девушка.</p>
<p>— Ну… — Рид замялась, не зная, говорить ли все, что она знает или нет.</p>
<p>«Хотя, если она не удивилась тому, что я назвала Романа клыкастым, то, наверное, можно и о таких вещах говорить?» — Нелл сомневалась.</p>
<p>— Я знаю, что она лечебная. И у славян она считается оборотнической, — девушка подняла на Дестини глаза, ожидая реакции.</p>
<p>— Все верно, — Руманчек кивнула так, будто этот разговор является чем-то самим собой разумеющимся.</p>
<p>«Кажется, я скоро кукухой поеду с тем, как все странно закручивается в этом городе» — буркнула про себя Нелл, нервно теребя пальцами правой руки одну из серебряных бусин, вплетенных в ее волосы.</p>
<p>— Ива? — в свою очередь задала вопрос сестра Питера, бросая взгляд на серебряное кольцо Рид.</p>
<p>— Да, — кивнула девушка.</p>
<p>— Дерево печали, — заметила Дестини.</p>
<p>— Мама всегда говорила, что в Японии это дерево спокойствия, — ответила Нелл, касаясь кольца и немного покручивая его на своем пальце.</p>
<p>— У нее много трактований, но все сходятся в том, что это дерево печали и скорби. Не зря их высаживают на кладбищах.</p>
<p>— Тогда это очень символично, — Рид тихо рассмеялась. И этот смех был совсем не веселым. Так смеются люди, которые потеряли все.</p>
<p>— У вас все в порядке? — шедший мимо девушек к раковине Питер забеспокоился, услышав этот смех. Он быстро поставил свою и чашку Романа в мойку и вернулся к сестре и подруге.</p>
<p>— Да, все отлично, — Нелл улыбнулась и сделала глоток остывшего кофе.</p>
<p>— А у вас как? — риторически поинтересовалась Дестини, смотря на брата.</p>
<p>— Все в порядке, — ответил Питер.</p>
<p>«Такой бессмысленный и неловкий диалог…» — пронеслось в голове Рид, пока она молча пила горьковатый бодрящий напиток.</p>
<p>В комнате повисло молчание, нарушаемое только звуком периодически приходящих сообщений на телефон Романа.</p>
<p>— Что ж… Мы, наверное, пойдем. Уже поздно, — Питер бросил взгляд на часы.</p>
<p>— Да, действительно уже пора, — согласилась Нелл. — Спасибо большое за кофе, — она улыбнулась Дестини.</p>
<p>Ребята, засобирались. Роман нехотя встал с дивана и пошел к выходу, а за ним и остальные.</p>
<p>— Заходите почаще, — улыбнулась девушка, забирая из рук Рид чашку, случайно соприкасаясь с ней пальцами. По ее пальцам будто пробежал разряд тока, посылая в голову какие-то неразборчивые образы.</p>
<p>Дестини проводила друзей до входной двери и, обнявшись со всеми на прощание, закрыла замок. Перед ее глазами стояли расплывчатые картины, которые молниеносно сменяли одна другую, не давая всмотреться, понять, что происходит. Вот сейчас она видит лица каких-то двух незнакомых ей людей — мужчина и женщина. А через секунду уже перед ее внутренним взором стоит книжная полка, полная энциклопедий о разных существах. Еще мгновение — незнакомый мужчина в очках, сидящий за ноутбуком и что-то спрашивающий. Следующее — Шелли. Еще два — Питер и Роман. Последнее, совсем нечеткое, будто бы призрачное, — светящиеся мягким белым светом руки, все в крови, и чернота вокруг. На правом запястье чернеющая маленькая татуировка. А внутри столько боли, отчаяния и скорби, что Дестини едва могла дышать, ощущая, как эти чувства пронизывают ее, выдавливая кислород из грудной клетки, заставляя слезы наворачиваться на глаза, а руки трястись крупной дрожью.</p>
<p>Руманчек шумно выдохнула, прижимаясь спиной к двери, отходя от видения. Она не знала, что это значило — слишком нечеткие, бессвязные образы. Но единственное было понятно точно — Нелл как-то связана с тем сном Питера, и теперь Дестини в это действительно верит.</p>
<p>— Что ж, ребятки, мне в другую сторону, так что до скорого, — Роман остановился, обращая внимание на себя. — Питер, ты идешь?</p>
<p>— Я провожу Нелл до дома. Вдруг Шейн на пути еще раз повстречается, — откликнулся Руманчек.</p>
<p>— Да ладно тебе, не стоит… — слегка сконфузилась Рид. — Уже поздно, так что…</p>
<p>— Так что именно поэтому пусть лучше он тебя проводит. Кто знает, кто помимо упырей и Руманчеков водится в этих краях, — перебил ее старший Годфри.</p>
<p>— Ты хотел сказать: «оборотней»? — уточнила девушка, сопоставив в голове цветы тирлич-травы и спокойствие Дестини, когда Нелл упомянула, что это оборотническая трава.</p>
<p>Питер чуть не поперхнулся воздухом от неожиданности, а Роман вылупился на Рид, пытаясь понять, откуда она узнала.</p>
<p>— Как ты поняла? — поинтересовался Руманчек. — Уж явно не на руки мои посмотрела, — он хмыкнул.</p>
<p>— Цветы у Дестини в квартире.</p>
<p>— Какие еще цветы? — не понял Роман.</p>
<p>— Тирлич-трава. Считается, что у славян это было оборотническое растение, — объяснила брюнетка. — И Дестини очень спокойно согласилась с моим высказыванием по поводу оборотней. Собственно, два плюс два — оборотень.</p>
<p>— А ты у нас смышленая малая, да? — риторически хмыкнул Годфри.</p>
<p>— Ну так, — Нелл пожала плечами.</p>
<p>От разговора их отвлек входящий вызов на телефон Романа.</p>
<p>— Да, — раздраженно ответил он в трубку. — Нет. Поговорим об этом дома, я уже еду, — парень сбросил звонок. — Спешу откланяться, высочество, — он насмешливо поклонился.</p>
<p>— Спасибо за день, — слегка растерявшись вначале, Рид протянула ему ладонь для прощания.</p>
<p>Хмыкнув, Роман пожал ее руку и направился в противоположную от ребят сторону. Совсем скоро его высокий силуэт скрылся за поворотом.</p>
<p>— Пойдем? — Нелл повернулась к Питеру, посильнее прижимая за завязки капюшон к шее, чтобы та не мерзла от поднявшегося холодного осеннего ветра.</p>
<p>— Ты в порядке? — уже на ходу спросил ее Руманчек, косясь на девушку.</p>
<p>— Да, а что? — не поняла Рид, засунув руки в карман парки.</p>
<p>— Почему вы с Джеком так внезапно переехали?</p>
<p>Нелл запнулась об этот вопрос, будто бы о камень, останавливаясь. Питер повернулся к ней, щурясь, пытаясь в свете уличного фонаря разглядеть ее лицо. Девушка тяжело вздохнула.</p>
<p>— Мы уехали, потому что мои родители погибли полгода назад, и дядя решил, что начать новую жизнь в новом городе, будет лучшим решением, — тихо сдавленно произнесла она.</p>
<p>Питер молчал, смотря на то, как опустились плечи брюнетки. Он заставил ее разбередить только начавшую подживать рану. И сейчас он понял, что это был за смех в квартире Дестини, понял, что это была за боль в ее лучистых голубых глазах, когда она рассказала, что над ее кроватью висит карта ее отца. Питер тихо сглотнул, чувствуя, как вина неосторожно заданного вопроса огромным валуном давит на широкие плечи.</p>
<p>— Нелл…</p>
<p>— Все в порядке, — Рид вскинула лицо, широко улыбаясь дрожащими губами. Ее глаза были закрыты, как если бы она была очень счастлива или грелась на солнце, подставив лицо его лучам. Но дрожащие губы и опущенные плечи говорили, что ничего не в порядке.</p>
<p>Питер в шаг преодолел расстояние между ними и крепко обнял ее, глубоко вдохнув. Он не знал, как ее поддержать, кроме как сжать в объятиях. Нелл молча стояла, позволив себе скинуть улыбку с лица. В ее голову снова полезли те мысли, от которых она пыталась избавиться все это время. Казалось, холодная жесткая рука какого-то неведомого существа сжала ее сердце, заставляя подкатить к горлу горький ком утраты. Девушка судорожно выдохнула, упираясь лбом в грудь Руманчека.</p>
<p>Последние полгода Рид находилась в отвратительном душевном состоянии. Ей казалось, будто бы она кубик Рубика, который уронили, его части рассыпались, а потом эту незатейливую головоломку наспех починили, поставив детальки на место как попало, так что теперь, как ни крути, — все равно не соберешь. Но больше этого состояния «разобранности» ее убивало только одиночество. Оно пожирало ее изнутри, жидким холодом поражая внутренности, схватывая горло в приступе беззвучного плача. Казалось, еще немного — и этот холод обрушится на нее извне, разбивая ее, как ледяную статую. А сейчас… Сейчас, стоя в объятиях практически незнакомого человека, Нелл впервые чувствовала себя хоть немного, самую малость, но лучше. Сейчас стало теплее.</p>
<p>— Надо идти, — через некоторое время тихо произнесла девушка, — Джек будет волноваться.</p>
<p>Питер молча отпустил ее, разворачиваясь и шагая вслед за брюнеткой. Хрупкая фигура в ярко-рыжей парке маячила перед глазами. Оставшийся небольшой остаток пути ребята прошли в тишине, думая каждый о своем. Уже подойдя к двери подъезда, они остановились в смятении, не зная, что было бы уместнее друг другу сказать на прощание.</p>
<p>— Что ж… Спасибо за день, Питер, — коротко улыбнулась Нелл, прерывая неловкое молчание. –Не знаю, насколько сильно вам помогло то, что мы смогли найти, но, если нужно будет что-то еще, — обращайтесь.</p>
<p>Руманчек кивнул, благодарно улыбнувшись. Снова повисла тишина. Рид немного нервничала, не зная, что еще сказать и как себя вести, уже который раз за день ругаясь на свое неумение общаться с людьми.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, что проводил, — девушка заправила прядь волос за ухо. — Я пойду. До встречи.</p>
<p>— Пока, — Питер подмигнул ей, а после развернулся и пошел в сторону своего дома.</p>
<p>Брюнетка подошла ближе к двери и, потянув за ручку на себя, открыла ее, собираясь нырнуть в подъезд.</p>
<p>— Нелл, — внезапно остановившись и обернувшись, позвал Руманчек, — встретимся завтра?</p>
<p>Рид слегка опешила и покраснела, нервно теребя свободной рукой воротник своей куртки. Не смотря на то, что ребята хорошо провели время после учебы, она не думала, что это может перерасти в дальнейшее общение. Ей казалось, что после того, как она поможет им немного больше узнать о природе Романа, они разойдутся, как в море корабли. Но вопрос Питера дал ей понять, что это было общение не из выгоды, а зарождение дружеских отношений.</p>
<p>«Может, больше, чем дружеских?» — робко вопрошало подсознание.</p>
<p>— Да, конечно, — слегка поколебавшись, ответила Нелл, чувствуя, как пылают ее щеки, и радуясь такому исходу событий.</p>
<p>— Я зайду за тобой в десять. До скорого, — он махнул ей рукой и, развернувшись, бодро направился домой.</p>
<p>— До завтра, — тихо произнесла Рид и заскочила в подъезд, почти что пулей взлетая на третий этаж и отпирая дверь квартиры, в которой ее уже ждал горячий чай и серьезный разговор с Джеком.</p>
<p>Питер вернулся домой в приподнятом настроении, насвистывая под нос какую-то незатейливую мелодию. Зайдя в трейлер, он почуял превосходный запах горячего ужина.</p>
<p>— Я дома, — Руманчек приветственно обнял мать и, достав из холодильника бутылку пива, уселся в кресло.</p>
<p>— Ты поздно, — Линда поставила на стол тарелки с ужином и присела на край дивана.</p>
<p>— Прости. Нелл, оказывается, много знает о существах, поэтому мы копались в ее энциклопедиях, пытаясь что-нибудь разузнать об упырях, — Питер открыл пиво и сделал глоток.</p>
<p>— Смотрю, вы подружились, — довольно заметила женщина.</p>
<p>Парень лишь улыбнулся, не найдя, что ответить. Он прокручивал события прошедшего дня в голове и даже сам не особо понимал, что думает обо всем этом.</p>
<p>— Смогли найти что-нибудь полезное?</p>
<p>— Да так, по мелочи, — Питер пожал плечами, понимая, что даже не особо помнит, что они смогли откопать. Похоже, все то время, пока ребята общались и параллельно искали информацию, он больше наблюдал за Нелл, чем отсекал какие-то факты о природе друга.</p>
<p>— Не спросил ее, почему она так внезапно переехала? — поинтересовалась Линда.</p>
<p>Руманчек вздохнул, вспоминая тяжелый ответ Нелл и ее состояние.</p>
<p>— Полгода назад погибли ее родители. Ее дядя решил, что будет лучше перебраться в другой город, чтобы начать все заново, — ответил парень, сделав большой глоток пива.</p>
<p>— Бедная девочка, — покачала головой женщина, отпивая свой чай.</p>
<p>— Кстати, они вполне поладили с Романом и Дестини, — поспешил сменить тему Питер.</p>
<p>— Вы заходили к ней?</p>
<p>Парень кивнул, принимаясь за свой ужин.</p>
<p>— Она что-нибудь заметила?</p>
<p>— Да, вроде, н… — ответ Руманчека прервал звонок его мобильного. Удивленно переглянувшись с матерью, оборотень достал из кармана телефон и взглянул на экран. — Это Дестини, — он поднял трубку. — Да?</p>
<p>— Питер, ты прав, она связана с твоим сном. Я не знаю, как, но это однозначно правда, — голос девушки на том конце провода дрожал.</p>
<p>— Ты что-то видела?</p>
<p>Линда с беспокойством смотрела на то, как меняется лицо сына во время разговора. Она уже давно привыкла не вмешиваться в дела сына, только изредка давая советы, если Питеру это понадобится. Но каждый раз, как она позволяла ему «самому рога обломать», внутри миссис Руманчек боролись материнский инстинкт, вопящий о том, что нужно вмешаться и помочь, и мудрая женщина, понимающая — Питер достаточно взрослый, чтобы самостоятельно принимать решения и понимать их последствия. Вот и сейчас женщина, краем уха слушая разговор сына и его кузины, занялась бытом: убрала со стола и начала мыть опустевшие тарелки.</p>
<p>Совсем скоро в комнате наступила тишина, нарушаемая только звуками мойки посуды. Питер молча сидел в кресле, спиной к Линде, потягивая свое пиво и напряженно уставившись в одну точку. Он пытался переварить рассказ кузины о ее рваном видении, пытался как-то связать картину воедино, но получалось из рук вон плохо. Парень допил бутылку и, откинувшись на спинку стула, устало прикрыл глаза рукой.</p>
<p>— Милый, — его плеча коснулась горячая, слегка влажная после мытья посуды, ладонь Линды, — что было в видении Дестини?</p>
<p>— Она сказала, что оно было после того, как она случайно соприкоснулась пальцами с Нелл, когда забирала у нее кружку, — отняв руку от глаз, Питер перевел взгляд на мать. — Сказала, что там были какие-то обрывочные расплывчатые воспоминания. И последнее, что было в ее видении — светящиеся руки, все в крови. Сказала, что внутри Нелл очень много боли и отчаяния. И Ди не знает, это ее нынешняя боль или та, что будет в будущем.</p>
<p>Миссис Руманчек тяжело вздохнула, понимая, что ее сын снова нашел приключения на свою голову. Она погладила его по волосам, убирая челку с зеленых глаз. Молча посмотрела на него некоторое время, играя с ним в гляделки, думая, что сказать.</p>
<p>— Нам стоит поискать что-то об этих светящихся существах. Возможно, тогда станет чуточку понятнее, — наконец произнесла она. — Попробуйте посмотреть в энциклопедиях Нелл, может быть, найдете что-то там. Я тоже попробую поискать.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, — коротко улыбнулся оборотень.</p>
<p>— Все образуется, — женщина похлопала его по плечу. — А теперь стоит поспать. Уже поздно.</p>
<p>— Да, ты права.</p>
<p>Питер чувствовал, как на него действительно начала накатывать усталость после насыщенного дня. Он уселся в кресле поудобнее, накинув на себя плед, и включил телевизор, чтобы уткнуться во что-то взглядом, прежде чем провалиться в сон.</p>
<p>— Я дома, — оповестила Нелл, закрыв входную дверь и снимая уличную одежду.</p>
<p>Из кухни был слышен звук закипающего чайника.</p>
<p>— Хорошо погуляли? — поинтересовался вышедший ей навстречу Джек, держа в руках кружку уже давно остывшего кофе и поднимая на лоб очки, слегка щурясь.</p>
<p>— Да. Зашли к сестре Питера познакомиться, посидели у нее, пообщались, — отозвалась девушка, проходя на кухню.</p>
<p>— Мне нравится, как быстро ты заводишь знакомства в новом городе, — довольно отметил мистер Рид, садясь за стол. — Волнует только то, что еще только второй день, а ты уже успела нажить с кем-то большой конфликт, — мужчина явно имел в виду произошедшую утром стычку с Шейном.</p>
<p>— Джек, — вздохнула Нелл, понимая, что серьезного разговора не избежать, — все в порядке.</p>
<p>— Ты правда считаешь, что все в норме, Принцесса? — поинтересовался шатен, хмуря брови.</p>
<p>— Ну, подумаешь, столкнулась с неадекватом, с кем не бывает, — наигранно пожала плечами Рид.</p>
<p>— Солнце, одно дело, когда вы боретесь на словах. А вот когда уже доходит до рукоприкладства — это уже совсем другой разговор. Я понимаю, что ты воодушевлена тем, что у тебя появляются друзья. Но это не значит, что они будут с тобой круглые сутки, чтобы помочь. И сегодня утром ты сама в этом убедилась.</p>
<p>— Питер помог заклеить ссадины… — неуверенно вставила девушка.</p>
<p>— Но его не было рядом в тот момент, когда тебя избивали, — возразил Джек. — Именно об этом я и говорю. Не всегда кто-то сможет быть поблизости, чтобы помочь тебе. Поэтому, пожалуйста, малыш, будь осторожна.</p>
<p>— Шейн не сделает этого снова, — тихо ответила Нелл, наливая себе чай.</p>
<p>— Не будь так в этом уверена. Если до этого дошло один раз, может дойти и второй, — мистер Рид начинал потихоньку уставать от этого разговора. Он знал, что его племянница мало знает об общении со сверстниками, а о дружбе только в книгах читала. Он понимал, что сейчас она будет идеализировать отношения с появляющимися в ее жизни товарищами, и боялся последствий. — Нелл, пока твоих друзей нет рядом, может произойти что угодно. Я не смогу уберечь тебя от всего и не могу заставить сидеть в четырех стенах. Поэтому, пожалуйста, не доводи конфликты до того, чтобы снова случилось то, что случилось. У тебя довольно острый язык, ты сама это знаешь. И именно поэтому тебе необходимо знать, когда нужно остановиться, принцесса. Поэтому пообещай, что впредь будешь аккуратнее. Хорошо?</p>
<p>— Да, Джек, — брюнетка виновато потупила глаза. — Я обещаю.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, малыш, — мужчина встал из-за стола, отставив кружку, и, положив руки на плечи Нелл, мягко поцеловал ее в лоб. — Какие на завтра планы?</p>
<p>— Питер предложил встретиться. Сказал, в десять зайдет.</p>
<p>— Оу, кого-то тут уже и на свидания зовут? — не упустил возможности подколоть племянницу мистер Рид, снова занимая свое место за кухонным столом. Конечно, он знал о том, что Руманчек позвал Нелл погулять еще до того, как девушка зашла домой. Ну просто потому что не надо так орать под окнами.</p>
<p>— Джек! — вскинулась брюнетка, вспыхивая аки маков цвет. — Это просто дружеская прогулка!</p>
<p>— Дружеская, ну-ну, — хмыкнул мужчина, шутливо прищуриваясь и допивая свой кофе.</p>
<p>— Ой, да ну тебя, — буркнула Нелл и, разворачиваясь и прихватывая свой чай, утопала в комнату, сверкая из-под волос в темноте коридора красными от смущения кончиками ушей.</p>
<p>— Не сиди долго, Принцесса, — бросил ей вслед шатен.</p>
<p>Нелл молча зашла в свою комнату и, плотно закрыв дверь, чуть не пролила чай от подкатившего глупого хихиканья. Все же, как бы Джек над ней не подшучивал, он все же желает ей только хорошего. Никто не знает, во что могут в итоге вылиться отношения Нелл и Питера, так что исключать исход, где они вместе, — тоже глупо. Легонько похлопав себя по щекам и отогнав от себя все эти «романтические штучки», девушка включила ноутбук. На почте уже висело одно непрочитанное.</p>
<p>«Шелли» — радостно улыбнулась Рид и начала читать письмо.</p>
<p>— — Ну и где ты шляешься, пока твоя сестра общается непонятно с кем? — голос Оливии Годфри громом разносился по всему особняку.</p>
<p>— Я был занят, — подобные претензии вместо приветствия были для Романа не в новинку, так что он даже не поморщился от громкости, с которой возмущалась ее мать.</p>
<p>— Делами? А как же твоя сестра? Пока ты занимался своими «делами», Шелли успела уже найти какую-то шелупонь и дружбу с ней завести! — женщина нервно закурила.</p>
<p>— А с чего ты решила, что это именно «шелупонь»? — ровно поинтересовался парень, стоя в центре обширного холла и буравя взглядом мать, стоявшую на ступенях винтовой лестницы.</p>
<p>— А кто еще… — Оливия осеклась, понимая, что эти слова ее дочь точно не должна услышать. — А кто еще будет с ней общаться? Она же монстр.</p>
<p>Романа бросило в жар от этих слов. Молодой упырь напрягся, чувствуя, как активно заходили на его лице желваки. Ярость медленно начала застилать глаза — он не терпел, когда кто-то так отзывался о Шелли. Особенно когда это была их собственная мать.</p>
<p>— Несколько дней мучений в родах, а для чего? Для того, чтобы она начала общаться с каким-то отребьем, который будет самоутверждаться за счет общения с тем, кто хуже него? — вопрошала Оливия, затягиваясь сигаретой, намеренно заставляя глаза слезиться.</p>
<p>Однако с ее сыном этот номер уже давно не прокатывает. Роман слишком хорошо знает, на что способна его мать, чтобы добиться желаемого. И это бесило его еще больше. Глубоко вдохнув и медленно выдохнув, он заставил себя хоть немного успокоиться, иначе не миновать беды.</p>
<p>— А ты думаешь, ты действительно знаешь, кто общается с Шелли? Думаешь, у нее не может быть друзей? — Роман надвигался на Оливию с каждым словом все ближе, скалой возвышаясь над женщиной, поселяя в ней настоящий ужас. Она не часто видела сына в таком состоянии. — Ты думаешь, раз она не такая, как все, ее нужно прятать? Чтобы ты знала, есть люди, которые считают ее прекрасной, которым все равно, как она выглядит. Потому что они знают, что за ее внешностью стоит существо, которое куда человечнее многих людей, живущих на этой ебаной планете, — парень остановился в непосредственной близости от матери, сверля ее взглядом. Выдохнув, он моргнул и прошел на лестницу, обходя застывшую в недоумении и испуге женщину. — Единственный монстр здесь только ты, мама.</p>
<p>Роман уже давно поднялся в свою комнату, не забыв заглянуть к Шелли, а Оливия все так же стояла в холле у лестницы, уставившись в одну точку с потухшей сигаретой в руках, и пыталась переварить слова своего старшего отпрыска. С каждым днем он все больше и больше начинал ненавидеть Оливию и идти ей наперекор, что, признаться честно, не только удивляло ее, но и неимоверно раздражало. Она привыкла, что все должно быть так, как она хочет. Она привыкла добиваться своего, чего бы это ни стоило. И сейчас Оливия всеми фибрами своей черной души желала оставить дочь рядом с собой на коротком поводке, огородить ее от чужих глаз, чтобы при выходе самой вдовы Годфри в свет, никто не ассоциировал с тем монстром, которым является ее младший ребенок. Хотя каждый житель города знает, что нет большего монстра в Хемлок Гроув, чем Оливия Годфри. Но сможет ли она пойти против своего сына, в котором сил куда больше, чем в старой упырице? Признаться честно, она действительно начинала бояться Романа в последнее время. И ничего не могла с этим поделать.</p>
<p>Женщина тяжело вздохнула и, выбросив окурок в ближайшую мусорку, отправилась в спальню. Ей нужен был отдых. А в это время Шелли вовсю смеялась над очередным сообщением Нелл, впервые чувствуя себя по-настоящему счастливой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Прошло два месяца с того момента, как Нелл и Джек Рид переехали в небольшой городишко под названием Хемлок Гроув. Карьера мужчины в местной газете довольно быстро пошла в гору, и его колонка красовалась на первой полосе городской газеты. Принцесса мистики же вовсю познавала прелести такой вещи как дружба, стараясь как можно больше времени проводить с отпрысками семьи Годфри и Питером. Безусловно, в этой бочке меда имела место и своя ложка дегтя – Шейн и не думал прекращать издеваться над Шелли и Нелл. Однако с каждым разом у него получалось все хуже и хуже – в тандеме девчонки могли дать хороший отпор: никто не рисковал нападать на них физически, потому что связываться с «гигантихой» в драке никто не хотел, а в словесных дуэлях мисс Рид не было равных. А если рядом еще оказывались Роман или Питер – что происходило довольно часто ввиду хорошей дружбы этой четверки – толпа даже не успевала собраться на загнувшийся еще в корне звук травли.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Правда, когда Шелли или Нелл оставался наедине с собой в коридорах старшей школы Хемлок Гроув, Шейн не упускал возможности спустить всех собак. Конечно, до повторного избиения Рид еще не доходило, но доставалось ей знатно. Однако девушка упрямо продолжала парировать выпады нерадивого блондина в свою сторону, вовремя спуская на тормозах все, что могло привести к рукоприкладству. Что же до остальных учеников школы… Они не спешили как-либо приближаться к странной новенькой. Многим было не понятно ее поведение: сама по себе тихая, но, если кто тронет Шелли, – бушующий тайфун в синих глазах грозился убить всех, кто хоть как-то обидит младшую Годфри. Из-за этого кто-то даже начал подумывать о том, что между девушками далеко не дружеские отношения. Однако подобные мысли обычно сразу же отметались если не с ужасом, то с содроганием. Для них Шелли все еще оставалась монстром. Но было ли ей дело до этого, когда рядом есть такой солнечный лучик, заставляющий улыбаться девушку даже в самые темные дни, самые тяжелые вечера, когда из-за стены снова доносятся крики матери о том, что ее младшая дочь общается не понятно, с кем? О, нет. Ей было плевать. Каждый вечер они с Нелл общались через электронную почту, буквально катая друг другу огромные простыни текста, обсуждая различные темы, практически захлебываясь и упиваясь такой недосягаемой раньше близостью с родственной душой.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Нелл же в свою очередь так же отдавала каждую частичку себя новым, первым и единственным друзьям. Каждую свободную минуту она старалась провести либо с Шелли, либо с Питером. Роман все еще стоял особняком и наедине они с Нелл общались очень нечасто. Но в моменты, когда они были втроем с Руманчеком, Годфри позволял себе раскрыться, вовсю по-дружески подшучивая над брюнеткой и вгоняя ее в краску. А происходило это очень часто: ребята практически каждый день собирались у Нелл в комнате, перебирая старые потертые энциклопедии мифических существ, впитывая в себя не столько нужную, сколько просто интересную информацию.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Помимо «штабных» сборищ, как они это прозвали, Питер довольно часто вытаскивал Нелл пройтись, что каждый раз неизменно смущало и радовало девушку. По большей части они бродили среди вековых деревьев близлежащего леса. Руманчек старался узнать о Рид как можно больше, впитывая в себя все детали, которые могли помочь ему найти ответ на вопрос о том, как же девушка может быть связана с тем сном, который приснился ему в день ее приезда в Хемлок Гроув. Хотя, нельзя не отметить, что ему было приятно общаться с Нелл, слушать ее голос, который, казалось, проникает в каждую его клетку, невольно заставляя вникать и запоминать любые ее слова. Парень давно для себя понял, что поражается ее голосу: мягкий, с небольшой, едва уловимой хрипотцой, он обволакивал, завораживая обилием интонаций и красок. Питер часто ловил себя на мысли, что из Нелл вышла бы прекрасная актриса озвучания. Но больше ее голоса его удивляли ее глаза: голубые, они будто смотрели в самую душу, будоражили и успокаивали одновременно. «Это как море: оно волнует тебя своей глубиной и неизвестностью, но успокаивает мягким шумом прибоя» - сказала однажды Шелли. И на взгляд оборотня, это было самое точное описание глаз Рид. В них действительно можно было утонуть.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Нелл в свою очередь старалась так же побольше узнать о Питере, искренне интересуясь всем, что он рассказывал. Со стороны могло показаться, что они парочка влюбленных, находящаяся в самом расцвете своего «конфетно-букетного периода», упивающаяся друг другом, стараясь впитать один другого без остатка. К концу второго месяца Нелл поймала себя на том, что стала несколько иначе смотреть на Руманчека.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Вот и этим вечером она, пожелав Шелли спокойной ночи, лежала на своей кровати и разглядывала мерцающую в темноте гирлянду. Часы на стене показывали третий час после полуночи. Девушка, не мигая, смотрела на огоньки, в очередной раз прокручивая в голове несколько их последних прогулок с Питером. При каждом всплывающем воспоминании на душе теплело и где-то в животе предательски начинали порхать «ванильные» бабочки. Рид поморщилась, даже боясь думать о том, что могла влюбиться.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ей всегда казалось, что любовь – это не про нее. Она ведь всегда одна, у нее и друзей-то нет… Точнее, не было. Но ведь дружба – это не любовь? Она не может появиться так… А как? Нелл нахмурилась и моргнула, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Все ее установки на то, что она всегда будет одна, казались такими бессмысленными сейчас. Казалось, что аксиома начала требовать доказательств, которые перестали существовать под натиском нарастающего внутри чувства.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Нет-нет-нет, - мотнула головой девушка. – Какое влюбилась? Да и если влюбилась, то что? Будто бы это взаимно»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Укутавшись потеплее в одеяло, Нелл снова уставилась на приятное мерцание желтых светодиодов. Как бы она не гнала от себя мысли о влюбленности, факты были налицо. Медленно закрыв глаза, девушка снова опустилась в воспоминания. А точнее в ощущения, что были в ее воспоминаниях. При каждом дружеском объятии Питера внутри нее все больше и больше росло желание прижаться покрепче к парню, уткнуться носом в куртку на его груди, вдохнуть полной грудью запах табака, горячего тела, леса и пота, раствориться в этом ощущении. Почувствовать, как сильные руки обнимают, одна ладонь лежит на спине, а вторая на плече, большим пальцем успокаивающе поглаживая через одежду. И при каждом столкновении взглядов эта противная легкость в животе, как когда резко съезжаешь на машине с крутого моста, это желание смотреть в зелень глаз в обрамлении темных густых ресниц, пока собственные глаза не защиплет от сухости из-за недостатка слезной жидкости. Это безумное желание прижаться потеснее, запустить пальцы в разлохмаченные темно-русые волосы и прижаться губами к губам, хранящим запах и вкус недавно выкуренной сигареты, почувствовать, как чужие руки прижимают к крепкому телу за талию, не давая разорвать тесный контакт, как борода и усы покалывают и щекочут кожу лица.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Рид шумно вздохнула, выключила гирлянду и, перевернувшись на бок, уткнулась носом в стену, пытаясь отбросить все эти мысли подальше. Они с Питером договорились утром встретиться и познакомиться, наконец, с его матерью, ибо они обе наслышаны друг о друге, но не знакомы. Поерзав немного, чтобы улечься поудобнее, Нелл с трудом, но все же смогла провалиться в сон.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Парни сидели на капоте красного ретро-кара и потягивали пиво, наблюдая, как солнце медленно скрывается за верхушками деревьев и разговаривая о всякой ерунде. Питер слушал в пол уха, разглядывая этикетку на своей бутылке и прокручивая в голове – уже в который раз – события последних двух месяцев.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Так когда? – вырвал Руманчека из размышлений голос друга.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Что когда? – не понял Питер.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Спрашиваю, когда ты наше Высочество на лопатки уложишь? – поинтересовался Годфри, делая большой глоток пива и закуривая сигарету.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Что? В смысле? – оборотень сделал вид, что не понял, нахмурившись и растянув губы в растерянной улыбке.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ой, да брось ты, неужели не видишь, как она на тебя смотрит? Бегает с тобой везде, в глаза заглядывает, прикидываясь верной собачкой. И взгляд такой… Как у влюбленной дурочки. Неужели, ты никогда не думал о том, чтобы ее трахнуть, Питер? Не говори мне, что нет, не поверю, - усмехнулся Роман.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Руманчек чуть не поперхнулся пивом из-за прозвучавшего последним вопроса. Нет, он видел все, о чем сказал Годфри. И то, как она преданно смотрит ему в глаза, и то как она рвется помочь, даже если это выжмет из нее все соки. Помнил, как в одну из их прогулок по лесу он поймал на себе искрящийся влюбленный взгляд голубых глаз. И как Рид сразу же стала очень увлеченно рассматривать одно из близстоящих деревьев, когда Питер перехватил ее взгляд. Как она тогда засмущалась. Как ее губы слегка дрожали, пока она пыталась не позволить себе глупо улыбнуться.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Он все это видел. И, признаться честно, к концу первого месяца их общения Питер начал осознавать, что и внутри него что-то дало трещину, заставляя расползаться в груди приятное тепло всякий раз при виде Нелл. Но он не позволял себе бросать на нее подобных взглядов. Лишь изредка давал себе с какой-то необъяснимой нежностью понаблюдать за тем, как девушка, например, что-то увлеченно ищет в очередной энциклопедии, положив толстенную книгу себе на колени, поджав под себя ноги и перелистывая страницы тонкими изящными пальцами. Но разве же можно так долго смотреть? Нет, конечно. Иначе она заметит. Иначе заметит Роман. Поэтому он мог довольствоваться лишь пару минут любимым зрелищем, а после парню приходилось переводить взгляд куда-то в сторону, включаться в диалог с вечно несущим всякую чепуху Годфри.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Конечно, помимо нежности и теплоты к Рид, внутри Питера были и другие желания. Бывало, что он останавливал себя от порыва прижать брюнетку к себе так крепко, чтобы ей было тяжело дышать, впиться поцелуем в тонкие губы, гулять руками по тонкому девичьему телу, ловя губами тяжелые вздохи. Хотелось видеть, как затуманивается прежде ясная лазурь, становясь все темнее, скрывая в своих глубинах сладкую смесь возбуждения и стыда. Хотелось чувствовать на своих плечах легкие касания нежных ладоней. Хотелось кожа к коже. Хотелось чувствовать этот жар чужого обнаженного тела рядом с собой. Увидеть разметавшийся по подушке уголь длинных волос и пару прилипших ко вспотевшему лбу прядей волос.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Но он не хотел «трахнуть». И от этого вопроса Романа его даже слегка передернуло. Питер прокашлялся, сделал глоток пива, унимая першение в горле, и сказал:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Я не хочу простого перепихона.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Чего? – не понял Годфри. – Ты не заболел? – он даже искренне перепугался за состояние друга.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Я не хочу. Она заслуживает куда большего, чем просто потрахаться и разбежаться.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Руманчек, да ты влюбился! – воскликнул Роман, опершись локтем о свое колено и в упор смотря на оборотня. – Влюбился, как сопливая девчонка.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Питер закатил глаза, вздыхая. Он уже знал, что теперь Годфри от него так просто не отстанет и не упустит возможности лишний раз подшутить над Питером.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Хочу сказать, у тебя неплохой вкус, - спустя короткую паузу произнес Роман. – Хотя, для меня слишком уж скромница.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Тебе только падших женщин и подавай, - хмыкнул Питер.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- О, это же самые горячие штучки, которых можно встретить, - с наслаждением протянул Годфри, затягиваясь сигаретой.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Парни засмеялись. Солнце село окончательно.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Нелл, как обычно, встретилась с Питером на краю леса. Она заметно нервничала, готовясь к знакомству с новым человеком, что не могло укрыться от взгляда Руманчека.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Эй, - парень мягко коснулся пальцами ладони Рид, пока они были на пути к его дому.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- А? – брюнетка слегка вздрогнула и подняла на него глаза.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Не бойся, Линда тебя не съест, - Питер ободряюще улыбнулся. – Просто веди себя, как обычно.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- А если я скажу что-то не то? – девушка все никак не могла унять свое волнение. – Я не хочу ее как-то задеть или обидеть.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Нелл, чтобы ее обидеть, нужно очень сильно постараться. Поверь мне, - хмыкнул парень.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ну… - она отвела взгляд, пытаясь собраться с мыслями – ребята уже подошли к трейлеру, в котором жили Руманчеки.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Не дав Рид никакой передышки, Питер отворил внешнюю дверь, а затем и внутреннюю и вошел в фургончик. Девушка, сглотнув нервный ком, зашла за ним, стараясь успокоить скачущие в голове мысли и тихонько прикрывая за собой дверь.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Мы пришли, - оповестил парень, не оставляя совсем никаких шансов остаться незамеченными.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Привет, милый, - буквально через секунду раздалось откуда-то слева.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Нелл обернулась на голос и увидела, как к ним подошла женщина средних лет. Линда была чуть выше Рид, с густыми красивыми волосами и мягкими чертами лица. Она приветственно поцеловала Питера в щеку и повернулась к девушке.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- А ты, должно быть, Нелл? – женщина приветливо улыбалась, что не могло не располагать к себе.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Здравствуйте, миссис Руманчек, - слегка растерянно ответно растянула губы в улыбке Рид. – Приятно познакомиться.</p>
<p>- Ох, брось ты, называй меня просто Линда. Ну, проходи, присаживайся, - женщина мягко коснулась плеча Нелл рукой, побуждая ее пройти к дивану, на котором уже устроился Питер.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Спасибо, - брюнетка смущенно отвела глаза и устроилась на краешке вмонтированного в пол диванчика. Она бросила беглый взгляд на друга, выискивая поддержку. Питер подмигнул ей, расслабленно откинувшись назад.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Пива? – уже успевшая сходить до холодильника Линда протянула им две открытых бутылки.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Спасибо, я не пью, - Нелл чувствовала себя некомфортно, отказываясь от угощения и видя, как Питер спокойно взял свой алкоголь и уже тихонько с удовольствием его потягивал.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Может, чаю тогда? – предложила женщина, понимающе кивнув. - На улице сегодня холоднее обычного.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Да, если можно, - Рид слегка виновато улыбнулась.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Нужно, - ответила Линда, уже ставя чайник. – Как тебе в Хемлок Гроув? Уже привыкла к новому городу?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Честно говоря, я думала, что будет не так весело, - призналась Нелл, радуясь, что не нужно самой искать тему для разговора. – Но благодаря ребятам, - она бросила еще один взгляд на Питера, который посмотрел на нее с немым «я не при делах, общайтесь сами», - не удается нормально заскучать.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Да, Питер много рассказывал о том, что вы часто собираетесь с ребятами, - женщина заварила чай, поставила заварник и чашку для Нелл на небольшой столик, стоящий напротив дивана и села в кресло. – Как вообще обстоят дела с другими ребятами? Питер рассказывал, вы что-то не поделили с каким-то парнем в школе.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ах, это… - брюнетка невольно поежилась, вспоминая неприятный случай, произошедший два месяца назад. – Есть в школе один, эм…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Придурок, - подсказал младший Руманчек.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Да, он самый, - кивнула Нелл. – В общем, с самого начала получилось так, что мы не поладили. И вообще он на год или два нас младше. Ну и… Я заступилась за Шелли, а потом пошло по накатанной все. Буквально на следующий день мы с ним столкнулись по пути в школу, сцепились языками, а потом он… - девушка замялась.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Избил ее, - тяжело вздохнул Питер, чувствуя, что где-то внутри что-то больно кольнуло от этого воспоминания.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Угу, - подтвердила Рид, с благодарностью принимая чашку уже заварившегося чая из рук Линды.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Бедняга, - участливо покачала головой женщина. – Теперь-то он хоть не лезет?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ну как сказать. Он продолжает травить Шелли, соответственно и меня, потому что я за нее вступаюсь, - честно ответила Нелл.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>На самом деле, девушка не понимала, почему так спокойно рассказывает обо всем этом миссис Руманчек. Обычно она не шибко откровенничает с незнакомцами, а тут… Возможно, она слишком изголодалась по общению. А еще от Линды так и веет теплом и материнской заботой, из-за чего внутри Нелл все переворачивается и к горлу норовит подступить ком. Рид просто-напросто не хватает этого. Не хватает материнского внимания и участия, не хватает заботы. И не хватало всю жизнь, ведь родители практически всегда были на работе. И единственным, кто был хоть и не так часто, но все же рядом, - это Джек.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Нелл глубоко вдохнула и медленно выдохнула, делая большой глоток крепкого вкусного чая. Горячая жидкость побежала по пищеводу и достигла желудка, изнутри согревая организм и расслабляя. Линда же с теплой улыбкой смотрела на Рид, иногда переводя взгляд на Питера, потягивающего свое пиво.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Я рада, что ты смогла так быстро найти друзей в новом городе, - прервала тишину миссис Руманчек. – Все же это важно.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Честно говоря, еще два месяца назад у меня и не было друзей, - внезапно откликнулась Нелл. – Ребята стали первыми и единственными, кто у меня есть.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Внутри Питера что-то екнуло от этой фразы. Он все больше и больше ощущал тот невидимый груз, который лежит на плечах Нелл. За эти два месяца они ни разу не говорили больше о родителях Рид и о ее прошлом. Казалось, что это то, что она пыталась запереть в себе за семью замками и не выпускать даже под угрозой смертной казни. Но хоть они и не говорили об этих вещах, Питер часто замечал, как Нелл иногда позволяла себе отстраниться от общего диалога и пару минут молча смотреть в окно или просто куда-то вдаль, будто бы находясь где-то не здесь, не в Хемлок Гроув. И в эти моменты она, казалось, ссутуливается под тяжестью ноши, становится еще меньше, а большие голубые глаза еще печальнее, чем Руманчеку когда-либо приходилось видеть. Из размышлений Питера вырвал голос матери:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ох, думаю Питер один из тех, кто хорошо сможет тебя понять. Мы переехали сюда год назад, а до этого много переезжали с места на место, - произнесла Линда. – И до Романа у Питера тоже совсем не было друзей. Так что, получается, что вы с Романом – его первые и единственные друзья.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Руманчек усмехнулся и, взъерошив волосы, слегка смущенно отмахнулся от этого утверждения. А после, чувствуя, что Нелл начало уже немного напрягать такое длительное нахождение в компании взрослого человека, довольно быстро свернул беседу, утягивая девушку прогуляться по лесу. Девушка вызвалась помочь убрать и помыть посуду, но Линда отказалась, сославшись на то, что всего-то одну чашку помыть надо. Питеру буквально пришлось после выхода из трейлера успокаивать Нелл, что все в порядке и что нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы она оставила после себя кружку.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Они шли молча уже десять минут. Рид нервно пинала перед собой камешек, пытаясь унять тревогу за невымытую в гостях чашку. Руманчек же со своей стороны пытался понять, чего она вообще так загоняется по этому поводу.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- А точно все…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Да, Нелл, все в порядке. Ну не страшно это, если чашку ты оставишь, - уже в который раз повторил Питер и остановился, ловя ее руку и разворачивая девушку к себе. – Эй.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Брюнетка подняла на него глаза. И, честное слово, парень чуть не утонул в них. В очередной раз. В то время как Нелл так же чуть не провалилась в омут его зеленых глаз. Сбросив наваждение, Руманчек положил руку на плечо девушки и ободрительно произнес:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ты молодец. Видишь, никто тебя не съел, ты никого не обидела. Все ведь хорошо?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Угу, - несколько неуверенно произнесла Рид.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ну вот. А теперь расслабься. И улыбнись, - подмигнул Питер и, потрепав девушку по волосам, медленно пошел дальше.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Нелл, наконец перестав волноваться, сделала глубокий вдох, потянулась руками к небу, разминая затекшие в нервном напряжении мышцы, и обвела ясными глазами залитый холодным зимним солнцем лес. Мягкие едва греющие лучи светили сквозь ветки деревьев, находящихся в зимней спячке, вырисовывая причудливые узоры на промерзшей земле. Рид невольно начала играть в любимую в детстве игру «перепрыгни тень»: она старалась наступать только на освещенные участки, от усердия высунув изо рта кончик языка. Потерявший девушку Питер улыбнулся, обернувшись и увидев ее за этим занятием. Через некоторое время заметив, что Руманчек за ней наблюдает, Нелл подняла на него глаза, смущенно заправляя за ухо прядь волос и засовывая прежде расставленные в стороны руки в карманы.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Когда ребята поравнялись, как-то сам собой завязался очередной непринужденный диалог. Из тех, что бывают у них каждый раз, как они гуляют в этом лесу. Из тех, что позволяют полностью отпустить внешний мир и плыть по течению разговора. Вскоре речь зашла о сновидениях. Питер раньше не затрагивал эту тему, да и не знал, как лучше поговорить с Нелл о своих мыслях насчет того, что она – а он был полностью уверен, что это Рид, - была в его сне. А тут диалог как-то сам собой свернул на эту дорожку, открывая наконец возможность к обсуждению долгожданной темы.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Мне такой странный сон приснился в первую ночь здесь, - честно призналась брюнетка спустя некоторое время разговора.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Правда? – парень старался не показывать своего возбуждения от поднятой темы.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Да, - Нелл кивнула. – Все было такое нечеткое, темное. За мной гнались какие-то странные крылатые существа, похожие на летающих ящероподобных людей, упыри, оборотни… Я долго думала, что это может быть, почему приснилось. Все-таки наши сны зависят от внутреннего состояния, от того, что мы видели до этого…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Питер впал в некоторый ступор, слушая монолог Рид. Его будто холодной водой окатили: ей снился другой сон! Не тот же, что был у него! Значит… Значит, он ошибался и это не она? Это не Нелл была в его сне? Но кто тогда? Руманчек взволнованно провел рукой по волосам, шумно выдыхая и сглатывая. Теперь он отчаянно не понимал совершенно ничего.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Питер? – Рид коснулась его плеча маленькой ладонью с покрасневшими от холода пальцами. – Все в порядке?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Да-да, все хорошо, - отозвался парень, улыбнувшись одним уголком губ. – Я просто очень живо представил твой сон. Он довольно жуткий.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ну… Наверное, да, - брюнетка пожала плечами. Ее взгляд погрустнел, а игравшие в них до этого искорки погасли под натиском плохих воспоминаний. – Честно говоря, я уже не помню, когда спала спокойно. Со смерти родителей вечно снятся кошмары.</p>
<p>Питер растерянно смотрел на шагающую на полшага впереди девушку, не зная, что сказать.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ладно, что мы все о грустном, - Нелл тряхнула головой и, широко улыбнувшись, внезапно легонько толкнула его ладонью в плечо. – Ты водишь! – и со смехом убежала куда-то вперед.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Руманчек рассмеялся, срываясь вслед за ней. В любом случае, всегда обо всем можно подумать позже. А сейчас можно подольше насладиться обществом далеко уже не безразличной ему девушки.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>- О! А еще вот, смотри, вот это! – Нелл ткнула пальцем на очередную страницу и, хихикая, показала Шелли, наблюдая за ее реакцией.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Пупыга? – Годфри глухо бухающе засмеялась, сидя рядом с подругой на большом расстеленном на поляне пледе. – Что это? Так нелепо»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Да, название очень нелепое, - согласилась Рид, поглаживая страницу. – На самом деле, дух очень полезный. Это духи-хранители у ханты-мансиев.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Кто это?»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Народ в России. Так вот. Пупыга – общее название. Они бывают разные и различаются по, эм… Степени воздействия. Одни охраняют конкретную семью, а одни защищают от напастей целую деревню. Представляешь, какие здоровские ребята?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Ты столько всего знаешь» - с восхищением в глазах ответила Шелли.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ну… У меня не было друзей, поэтому я всегда много читала. Дядя Джек приносил мне разные книги. Вот эта, - Рид кивнула на книгу, в которой они до этого разглядывали картинки и смеялись с причудливых названий существ, живущих в суровой стране России, - со мной уже десять лет.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Ничего себе! – удивилась младшая Годфри. – Не верю, что у тебя не было друзей. Ты же такая классная»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ох, ну… - Нелл отвела глаза, осторожно закрывая уже потрепанную жизнью энциклопедию, любовно оглаживая обложку с теснением. – Ты же знаешь, люди не любят странных. Никто не понимал моей любви ко всему такому. Да и любили за рост гнобить. У меня был подобный Шейну одноклассник, который все время задирал меня и закидывал мои учебники и вещи на школьные шкафчики, запирал в кладовке или учинял еще какие-то гадости.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Придурок» - хмуро ответила Шелли.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ну, что поделать, - грустно улыбнулась Рид, погружаясь в воспоминания. – А после школы я приходила в пустой дом, наваливала себе тарелку хлопьев, заливала их молоком и шла читать другие энциклопедии или что-нибудь, что попадется под руку. Однажды даже как-то попался какой-то мамин эротический романчик. Ох и неловко же тогда было, - девушка засмеялась, откинувшись на плед и подставляя лицо ласковому весеннему солнцу – апрель выдался довольно теплым.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«А твои родители… Ты всегда говоришь только про своего дядю, но никогда не говорила про своих родителей» - Шелли вопросительно посмотрела на лежащую рядом с ней брюнетку.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Они умерли, - голос Нелл сел от подкатившего к горлу кома. – Полгода назад.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Младшая Годфри закрыла рот руками, охнув. Она чувствовала, какие волны боли исходят от подруги, видела, как та пытается сдержать подступающие к глазам слезы и давит вымученную улыбку.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Их убили, - продолжила Рид. – Точнее, следствие посчитало, что они умерли от естественных причин. Но я-то знаю, что кто-то их убил. Но никаких доказательств у меня не было, а следов насильственной смерти на них не было. Ни единого. Они просто будто отключились. Но они не могли просто взять и умереть. Оба были здоровы, никаких симптомов приближающейся кончины не было.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Шелли навалилась на Нелл, неуклюже обнимая и прижимая к себе. Она слишком явно чувствовала боль подруги. Голубоглазая уткнулась носом в плечо Годфри, судорожно вздыхая, стараясь подавить порыв плача. Казалось, даже весело поющие до этого птицы перестали щебетать. Цвета поляны, на которой разместились девчонки будто померкли и даже солнце будто бы перестало греть, как раньше, стало холоднее.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- В любом случае, теперь мы с Джеком здесь и ничто не должно помешать нам построить новую жизнь, свободную от этого дерьма, - через некоторое время Нелл похлопала Шелли по плечу, побуждая ту отстраниться.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Годфри села обратно, утирая рукавом выступившие слезы. Теперь она понимала, отчего иногда взгляд Рид так менялся, отчего девушка иногда так тоскует. Нелл села и снова взяла в руки книгу, натягивая фальшивую улыбку.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ну не будем об этом. Давай еще поищем что-нибудь веселое…</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Роман, почему Шелли опять шлялась, черт знает, где?! – голос Оливии Годфри гремел по всему поместью.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Женщина влетела в дом, почти что волоком таща за собой своего младшего ребенка. Сейчас она была похожа на разозленную фурию. Роман появился в прихожей буквально через несколько секунд. Шелли виновато глядела на него поверх плеча матери.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Почему я снова нашла ее идущей не весть, откуда? – Оливия почти рычала на сына.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Потому что она виделась со своей подругой? – задал резонный вопрос Роман.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Подругой? Ты думаешь, у нее могут быть друзья? – с издевкой усмехнулась женщина, откидывая за спину длинные черные волосы. – Да кто захочет с ней дружить? Эта девка небось использует Шелли, чтобы подобраться поближе к тебе и к нашим деньгам!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Каждое слово матери ранило сердце младшей Годфри, будто ножом, заставляя крепче сжать в перебинтованных руках ремень наплечной сумки. Шелли хотела было возразить, но Роман решил взять это на себя.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Могу заверить тебя, мама, что меня совсем не интересует эта девчонка. Может, ты считаешь, что у твоей дочери не может быть друзей, потому что у тебя самой их нет? Ревнуешь, как маленькая девка, боишься, что останешься одна, когда сама все для этого делаешь, - раздраженно бросил парень, жестом руки подзывая к себе Шелли и отправляя ее наверх, сопроводив ободрительной улыбкой.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Младшая Годфри медленно поднималась наверх и слушала ругань ее брата и матери. Она отчаянно не понимала, почему Оливия так против их с Нелл общения. Не понимала, почему она считает, что Рид использует Шелли. Ей было больно, что мать совершенно не хочет слушать ее или брата.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Меня это не интересует, Роман! С сегодняшнего дня Шелли на домашнем аресте! И не дай бог я узнаю, что после школы она пошла куда-то  помимо дома!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>У Годфри будто почву выбило из-под ног. Девушка покрепче схватилась за перила, кусая губы, стараясь не расплакаться. Быстро поднявшись к себе, она захлопнула дверь, ведущую к ней на чердак и опустилась на свой стул перед письменным столом. Шелли уронила голову на стол, тихо всхлипывая, а потом резко подскочила и стала набирать на не выключенном ноутбуке письмо для Нелл. Она отчаянно стучала по клавишам стилусом, набирая сообщение, в красках расписывая, что произошло дома. Карие глаза застилали слезы, от чего в словах была куча ошибок, но девушке было все равно. Ей нужно было скорее выместить свои чувства в письме, отправить его и получить ответ. Однако даже через час после отправки, когда уже стемнело, на почтовом адресе не было ни одного входящего письма, что ввело Шелли в еще большее отчаяние. Она с грохотом захлопнула крышку ноутбука и стукнула кулаками по столу, чувствуя, как внутри все переворачивается от боли и обиды. Неужели Оливия права и Нелл ее действительно использует? Но ведь они так хорошо общаются. Да и к Роману Рид не особо тянулась. Шелли отчаянно не понимала, что происходит и что ей делать. Она хотела как можно быстрее получить ответ от Нелл, но его все никак не было. И чем дольше она ждала, тем больше лились слезы из ее глаз.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Тем временем Рид встретилась с Романом.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Что ваша мать опять устроила? Я получила от Шелли письмо, что ее сажают под домашний арест.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Мама терпеть тебя не может и считает, что ты общаешься с Шелли только для того, чтобы подобраться к нашим деньгам, - вздохнул парень, сидя за рулем своего ретро-кара.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Что? – выпала в осадок Нелл. – Что за бред? В любом случае, мне нужно увидеть подругу.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- И как ты собираешься это сделать?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Отвези меня к вам, - решительно заявила Рид.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Что? Ты хоть понимаешь, что мама тебя по стенке размажет, если увидит?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- А мы сделаем так, чтобы она не меня не увидела, - Нелл запрыгнула в машину на переднее сидение.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Как пожелаете, Высочество. Но если тебя заметят – я предупреждал, - Роман завел машину и под рычание мотора направил машину в сторону особняка Годфри.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Дорога не заняла много времени. Все это время парень объяснял расположение комнат в доме, пытаясь придумать план, как отвлечь Оливию, чтобы Нелл могла проскочить мимо и подняться к Шелли на чердак. Однако когда они припарковались у особняка, Рид выдала фразу, от которой челюсть Роману пришлось закрывать рукой.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Я залезу через окно.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ты… Ты <em>что</em> собралась делать?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Залезть через окно. Подсади меня, я не достану до козырька сама, - брюнетка вышла из машины и подошла к дому, останавливаясь под окном Шелли.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Да ты с ума сошла! А если ты сорвешься? – Роман пытался отговорить подругу от безбашенной идеи.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Не сорвусь. И вообще. Разве не так поступают друзья? – улыбнулась Нелл.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ты безумная…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Только если совсем чуть-чуть.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ладно, твоя взяла. Залезай, - Роман подошел к ней и присел на корточки, позволяя Рид сесть ему не шею.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Девушка скинула обувь и несколько смущенно встала ему на бедро, а после перекинула ногу через его шею, усаживаясь у него на плечах и крепко держась руками за воротник его куртки.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- А кроссовки-то зачем сняла? – спросил Роман, вставая.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Чтобы когда буду вставать тебе на плечи, не испачкать тебе одежду.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Как великодушно с вашей стороны, Высочество, - саркастично хмыкнул парень.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Прекрати, - буркнула Нелл, дав ему щелбан.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Годфри хмыкнул и подошел почти вплотную к дому. И вот теперь начались сложности: Нелл совсем не подумала о том, как будет вставать ему на плечи, когда придет время. Она попыталась перенести вес на одно бедро, чтобы задрать правую ногу и упереться ступней о плечо парня, крепко держась за услужливо подставленные крепкие руки, но ничего не вышло, и ребята чуть не упали.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Так, - нахмурилась девушка. – Подойди вплотную к стене, я попытаюсь о нее опереться и встать.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Роман молча шагнул к стене, практически уткнувшись в нее носом. Рид вначале оперлась руками о его голову и своей головой о стену и начала медленно вставать, используя подставленную руку парня, как ступеньку. Поставив ногу ему на плечо, девушка кое-как ухватилась руками за неровность стены здания и осторожно встала. Теперь оставалось дело за малым: Годфри должен был сделать шаг назад, чтобы она ухватилась руками за козырек крыши, подтянулась и залезла наверх.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Готова? – парень подал Нелл свои руки, чтобы ей было за что держаться.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Угу, - сглотнув и крепко уцепившись за большие ладони друга, кивнула девушка.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Однако стоило парню сделать шаг назад, как Рид не смогла удержать равновесия и начала падать на спину, утягивая и его за собой. Ребята упали, еле успев сгруппироваться. Нелл сильно ушибла плечо, но хоть голова осталась цела.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ты жив? – потирая ушибленный сустав и вставая, спросила девушка.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Да, относительно, - кряхтя, парень встал и отряхнул одежду. – Я же говорил, что это опасно.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- У тебя есть другие варианты?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Почему просто не пройти по лестницам, как я предлагал?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Потому что не факт, что твой план сработает и Оливия меня не заметит.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Роман? – раздался во дворе голос миссис Годфри.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Помяни черта, - выругался парень и заслонил собой Нелл, вставая к ней вплотную. – Обними меня за шею.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Что? Ты спятил, - растерялась девушка.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Обними, говорю, пока она не пришла, - прошипел Годфри.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Роман, ты здесь? – совсем рядом послышались шаги и шуршание травы.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>С испуга, Нелл бросилась парню на шею, буквально повиснув на нем из-за разницы в возрасте. Ему даже пришлось наклониться, чтобы ей было удобнее. Роман крепко обнял ее и уткнулся губами в ее плечо, издавая звуки, будто бы они целуются.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросила заметившая его Оливия. Ей была видна лишь фигура сына, ее оплетенная женскими руками шея и непонятные причмокивающие звуки.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Роман раздраженно повернул к ней голову и выдал:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ебусь.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>И не понятно было, кто был больше ошарашен его ответом – Оливия или Нелл. Однако последняя, сориентировавшись, закусила губу и тихо сдавленно простонала, чувствуя, как к лицу приливает краска. Она молилась, чтобы это побыстрее закончилось и ей не пришлось повторять этого снова.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Место очень подходящее выбрал, - заметила женщина, судя по всему даже не собиравшаяся уходить.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Я за разнообразие, - буркнул Роман, покрепче прижимая к себе Рид и спуская руку на ее зад, сжимая в руке упругую ягодицу, затянутую джинсу.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Нелл едва не задохнулась от возмущения, но лишь подыграла парню, издавая новый стон, но уже более низкий и гортанный.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Господи, я даже не знала, что так умею!»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Может, ты дашь нам развлечься уже? – Роман почти рычал, делая вид, что его очень раздражает то, что ему приходится прерываться, чтобы пообщаться с матерью.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Оливия бросила на него слегка озадаченный взгляд и даже не нашлась, что ответить. Она молча ушла обратно в особняк, пребывая в некотором смятении. Как только хлопнула входная дверь, Нелл отпрыгнула от Годфри, как ошпаренная, смущенно поправляя одежду и чувствуя, как горят лицо и уши.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Милый голосок, - хмыкнул Роман.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Да иди ты, - буркнула девушка, направляясь к стене, чтобы снова попытаться залезть на козырек крыши. – Давай заново попытаемся.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Нет, серьезно, это было мило, - продолжал издеваться Годфри.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Я щас тебе этот кроссовок скормлю, ясно? – Нелл была похожа на разъяренного кукушонка.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ладно-ладно вам, Высочество, - усмехнулся парень и снова присел на корточки, позволяя девушке залезть ему на плечи.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>После сцены, которую они разыграли перед Оливией, Рид было вдвойне, нет, даже втройне неловко проворачивать эти манипуляции. Но иначе она бы не попала к подруге, так что решимости в ней было хоть отбавляй.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>В этот раз все вышло удачно. Нелл залезла на козырек и словила кроссовки, которые ей закинул Роман. Парень пообещал постоять внизу, пока она не доберется до цели, а то вдруг еще навернется. Поблагодарив его, Рид полезла дальше, прежде обувшись. Подниматься по покатой черепице было сложно, но девушка упрямо лезла, тихо шипя проклятья сквозь зубы. Спустя двадцать минут мучений она наконец-таки оказалась у заветного окошка и постучалась в него. Ответа не последовало.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Роман, она не откликается, - шепотом крикнула Рид.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Толкни окно, она обычно не закрывает его на защелку, - так же ответил парень.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Нелл сглотнула и надавила на оконную раму, пытаясь ее открыть. Створки поддались не сразу, но, когда открылись, Рид совершенно этого не ожидала и буквально ввалилась в комнату Шелли, заставив ту подскочить на постели. Выглянув в окно, девушка показала Роману большой палец, показывая, что все нормально и она добралась. Кивнув, парень побрел в дом, думая о том, что Нелл либо сумасшедшая, либо да.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Ебнутая» - подумал Годфри.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Рид обернулась к испуганно сидящей на кровати заплаканной Шелли и широко улыбнулась.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Вы не ждали, а мы приперлися, - радостно выдала голубоглазая, сдувая с глаз челку.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>И сказать, что младшая Годфри была рада, - ничего не сказать. Она-то уже успела надумать себе всякого, разочароваться в себе и Нелл, а последняя вон что отчебучила. На третий этаж через окно вошла. Шелли вытерла слезы и так же широко улыбнулась. Все же у нее лучшая подруга на свете. И этого ничто не изменит.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Питер, у меня не получается, отстань, - со смехом произнесла Нелл, вытирая мокрые от слюней губы тыльной стороной ладони.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Да просто сложи губы трубочкой и попробуй найти положение языка, в котором начнет получаться.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ну хватит, не получится у меня. У меня уже губы устали в куриную задницу сворачиваться!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Попробуй, у тебя получится. Это же просто, ну! – Руманчек смотрел на подругу, сидящую рядом с ним на поваленном дереве у самой кромки леса, и пытался сдержать улыбку. Ему нужно было держать лицо строгого преподавателя, иначе все совсем скатится в бездну.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Рид вздохнула, закатила глаза и, размяв руками щеки, снова сложила губы трубочкой. Потом снова начала выдыхать воздух, пытаясь издать свист. Однако в очередной раз вышло лишь какое-то шипение, сопровождающееся небольшими брызгами слюны. Девушка покраснела от усердия, пытаясь все-таки засвистеть. Она даже свела глаза к носу, видимо, считая, что это как-то облегчит задачу. Питер все-таки не сдержался и заржал в голос, прерывая тщетные попытки Нелл научиться свистеть.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ну что ты смеешься? Я же стараюсь! – брюнетка слегка обиженно пихнула Руманчека в плечо, вытирая губы.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Извини, просто… Аха… Зачем ты глаза к носу сводишь? – парень пытался прекратить смеяться, но картина, застывшая у него перед глазами, вызвала у него новый приступ хохота.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Оно само, я не специально, - Нелл смущенно отвела глаза и откусила кусок яблока, которое успела достать из сумки в ожидании, когда же Руманчек перестанет уже над ней ржать. – Я же говорила, что у меня ничего не получится.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Может, попробуешь другим способом? Через мизинцы? – отсмеявшись, предложил Питер.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Может, я лучше тебе просто сразу в лицо плюну? – скептически выгнула бровь девушка, флегматично жуя яблоко.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ребята посмотрели друг на друга буквально несколько секунд и засмеялись уже оба: Руманчек спародировал лицо Нелл, пока та пыталась засвистеть. Рид даже чуть яблоком не подавилась, вытирая кулаками выступившие на глаза слезы. Дело в том, что Принцесса Мистики никогда не умела свистеть, но очень сильно хотела научиться. На что Питер предложил ей свою помощь. И вот теперь они сидели на поваленном дереве и ржали с того, как у Нелл ничего не получается.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Питер никак не мог насладиться тем, насколько мило и забавно Рид выглядит, пытаясь все-таки добиться хотя бы тихого свиста. Слегка покрасневшие от натуги щеки, сосредоточенный взгляд, который вместе с тем был еще и до ужаса удивленным из-за того, что девушка вечно зачем-то сводила глаза к переносице – это было так мило, что парень всерьез боялся, как бы у него не треснуло лицо от умиления. А вот Нелл в свою очередь несколько смущалась из-за столь пристального внимания к своей персоне и из-за того, что периодически при попытке свистеть случайно могла немного плюнуть в него ввиду обилия выделяющейся слюны. Но Питеру это совершенно не мешало.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Давай еще раз попробуй, - утерев слезинки с глаз, предложил парень.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Да зачем? Не получится же все равно, - Нелл с улыбкой поморщилась на манер Руманчека и снова откусила яблоко.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ну давай. Вдруг в этот раз наконец-то получится?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Питер, мы сидим здесь уже битый час. Не получится, - вздохнула девушка.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ну дава-ай, - протянул парень, подсаживаясь ближе и толкая ее в плечо своим.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Закатив глаза, брюнетка дожевала откушенный кусок яблока, сложила губы трубочкой и попыталась засвистеть. Голубые глаза съехались к носу, распахнувшись, придавая Нелл сосредоточенно-удивленный вид. Питер так засмотрелся на нее, что сам не заметил, как очутился к ней вплотную, чувствуя дуновение воздуха, вырывавшегося изо рта девушки. Рид резко прекратила, слегка отклоняясь назад.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Что ты делаешь? – она недоуменно смотрела на сидящего к ней вплотную Руманчека.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Парень сверлил взглядом лицо брюнетки, уже больше не в силах терпеть. Он притянул Нелл к себе, сминая нежные влажные губы своими. О, сколько месяцев он желал их ощутить их. Питер буквально упивался теплотой и мягкостью тонких губ Рид. Они хранили кисло-сладкий вкус зеленого яблока, податливо проминались под натиском парня, раскрывались, давая лучше распробовать желанный вкус.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Нелл застыла в удивлении, чувствуя, как начинает быстро-быстро биться сердце, стуча в ушах. Чувствуя, как начинает гореть от смущения лицо и как в животе одновременно все скручивается и появляется противная легкость. Сложно сказать, кто из них ждал этого момента больше, кто сильнее мечтал об этом прикосновении. Но одно можно было сказать точно: когда это случилось, никто из молодых людей не хотел заканчивать. Пришлось оторваться друг от друга, когда закончился воздух.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Прости, я не должен был, - Питер слегка смущенно почесал затылок, отстранившись и смотря куда-то в другую сторону.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ничего, я… Я не против, - Нелл кусала губы, рассматривая травинки под своими ногами.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Повисло неловкое молчание. Брюнетка старалась успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце и остановить бьющую в голове набатом мысль «Он поцеловал! Поцеловал! Меня! Поцеловал!».</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Нелл, ты… В общем… Пойдешь со мной на дискотеку? В школе устраивают на днях, я видел объявление, - Руманчек чувствовал себя нелепо и корил за то, что не может нормально признаться в своих чувствах. Черт его вообще дернул позвать ее на танцы, когда он даже не любит подобные мероприятия? А она тем более.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Я не очень люблю подобное, - тихо произнесла Рид. Питер выругался про себя, понимая, что сглупил. – Но давай, - девушка подняла на него смущенный взгляд, сопровождающийся широкой счастливой улыбкой.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>У парня аж от сердца отлегло. Он облегченно выдохнул, улыбаясь ей в ответ. Наконец-то, спустя долгих несколько месяцев, их отношения заносили ногу, чтобы переступить черту с надписью «друзья».</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>- Класс, прежде чем мы начнем урок, хочу напомнить вам о том, что завтра вечером в спортивном зале будет проводиться дискотека для всех учеников старшей школы.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Слова преподавателя литературы разносились по кабинету, никак не впечатляя присутствующих в нем школьников. Никого, кроме Нелл и Питера. Они переглянулись, стараясь скрыть широкие нетерпеливые улыбки.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Есть еще одна новость, - произнес мистер Пейс, заставив весь класс встрепенуться. – В мае школа устраивает кемпинг в ближайшем лесу в честь окончания учебного года. Если кто-то хочет присоединиться, записаться можно в течение этой недели.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>В классе тут же поднялся гул обсуждения, да настолько сильный, что преподаватель еле смог всех успокоить. Нелл и Роман обеспокоенно посмотрели на Питера, чей дом на колесах как раз находился в этом лесу. Было видно, что парень не в восторге от этой новости от слова «совсем».</p>
<p> </p>
<p>После урока ребята стояли у своих шкафчиков и обсуждали то, что школа внезапно решила устроить пикник с ночевкой для всех учеников. Питер был мрачнее тучи.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Думаешь, они настолько далеко заберутся от стадиона? – Нелл прижимала к себе учебники и контейнер с обедом.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Лагерь, может, разобьют и недалеко, так всегда найдутся придурки, решившие порезвиться на природе, - влез в разговор Роман.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Порезвиться? – не поняла девушка.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Потрахаться.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- А… Оу… - брюнетка смутилась, заправляя прядь волос за ухо. – Ну… Лес же большой, а трейлер рядом с дорогой. Думаю, настолько далеко никто забираться не станет.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Было бы хорошо, если бы ты была права, - пробурчал Питер, закрывая свой шкафчик.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ребят, я пойду. Мы с Шелли договорились обеденный перерыв вместе провести, - Нелл виновато подняла взгляд на Руманчека. – Увидимся.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- До встречи, - парень улыбнулся, подмигивая ей.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Рид мимолетно коснулась его руки на прощание и убежала к месту встречи с младшей Годфри. Роман проводил ее взглядом.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Вы с ней уже замутили, я смотрю?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Вроде бы, - Питер пожал плечами. – Я еще сам не понял.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Это как? Ты хоть на танцы ее пригласил, мачо?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Она согласилась, - Руманчек невольно улыбнулся.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Думаешь, придет также в джинсах и толстовке?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Не знаю, наверное, - оборотень пожал плечами. – Ни разу не видел ее в платье, так что не думаю, что она в нем придет.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- В любом случае, хочу сказать, Питер, что голосок у нашего Высочества очень даже ничего, - Годфри почти что демонически улыбнулся.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- В смысле? – не понял Руманчек, поворачиваясь к другу.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Да был тут один момент, ей постонать пришлось, - Роман явно забавлялся, видя реакцию товарища.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ты с ней переспал что ли? – лицо Питера стало еще мрачнее, чем было до этого.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Что? Конечно нет! – наигранно всплеснул руками шатен и пустился рассказывать о том, как пару дней назад он помогал одной их общей безумной знакомой пробраться к подруге на чердак.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>В это время Нелл с Шелли сидели под излюбленным деревом у школы, обедая.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Что думаешь насчет кемпинга?»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Боюсь, что кто-нибудь может решить пройтись по лесу и дойти до дома Питера, - вздохнула Рид, откусывая кусочек от моркови. – Его и так не особо любят, а если дом еще найдут, кто знает, что натворить могут.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Ох, это действительно ужасно, - Шелли вздохнула. – А танцы? Ты пойдешь?»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>От этого вопроса Нелл даже подавилась морковью и покраснела. Шелли удивленно смотрела на подругу, подозревая, что что-то здесь не чисто, раз ее подруга так реагирует.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Нелл? Все в порядке?»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Да, все хорошо, - Рид неловко улыбнулась. – Просто… Питер позвал меня туда.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Правда? – глаза младшей Годфри светились искренней радостью за подругу. – Что ты ему ответила? Ты согласилась?»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Угу, - голубоглазая кивнула, звучно откусывая кусок от своего обеда.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Это так здорово! – Шелли чуть ли не хлопала в ладоши. – Ты решила, что наденешь? Какое платье?»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Оу… Эм… Ну, у меня нет платьев, - Нелл смутилась, похрустывая морковкой. – Наверное, пойду, как обычно.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Ну это же танцы! – Годфри чуть ли не всплеснула руками из-за обилия эмоций. – Не хочешь поразить Питера своим видом?»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Что? С чего бы? – Рид усердно делала вид, что между ними с Руманчеком ничего нет.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Ну он же тебе нравится, скажи» - удивительно внезапно начала подкалывать Шелли, лукаво смотря на девушку.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Мы просто друзья, - соврала Нелл, смущенно отводя глаза и чувствуя, как краснеют уши. Она на автомате коснулась губ, еще помнящих теплое порывистое прикосновение Питера.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Вы даже целовались!» - счастью кареглазой не было предела. Казалось, она была рада этому факту больше, чем сама Рид.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Шелли, прекрати, в этом ничего такого, - Нелл смутилась еще больше, чувствуя себя неловко из-за воспоминаний и того, что пыталась соврать подруге, которая очень четко ощущала настроения и чувства людей.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Но это же так здорово, - не унималась Годфри. – Как это было?»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Рид немного помялась, невольно пускаясь в воспоминания, будто бы проживая этот момент заново. Сердце снова застучало где-то в ушах, заходясь от одной мысли о том касании.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Очень жарко, приятно и странно. В животе будто все сжимается, как перед прыжком, и одновременно такая противная легкость появляется, будто паришь, - тихо ответила голубоглазая, невольно от волнения покусывая изнутри щеку.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Шелли восхищенно смотрела на подругу во все глаза, впервые видя ее настолько смущенной и воодушевленной одновременно. Младшая Годфри была очень наблюдательной девушкой, так что практически сразу заметила, когда Нелл начала совсем не по-дружески относиться к Питеру. Она была очень рада, когда поняла, что Руманчек тоже неровно дышит в сторону брюнетки. И теперь, когда отношения ее друзей начали сдвигаться в сторону отметки «влюбленные», Шелли была безумно рада. Она обладала этой удивительной способностью, которой владели далеко немногие – девушка умела искренне радоваться успехам и хорошим моментам других людей. И Нелл всегда удивлялась тому, как этот светлый, чистый человечек смог сохранить в себе столько прекрасного, не смотря на то, сколько дерьма ей пришлось пережить.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Вы посмотрите, гигантиха и хоббит обсуждают новые планы на веселую ночку в лесу, да? – донесся до девочек противный голос их общей головной боли – Шейна. – Что планируете на этот раз? Снова будете устраивать оргию втроем с Руманчеком? М?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Шелли хотела было что-то ответить, но Нелл остановила ее, вставая на ноги во весь свой небольшой рост. Она стояла почти вплотную к подошедшему блондину, не мигая глядя ему в глаза. Парень невольно сделал шаг назад, стараясь сохранить свое личное пространство.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- А если и собираемся, то что? Хочешь присоединиться? – Рид прищурилась.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Вот еще! – практически искренне возмутился Шейн. – Будто кто-то захочет водиться с полоумными. Устраиваете там свои жертвоприношения небось, трахаетесь под луной, да? – он пытался скалиться, но выходило жалко. Собравшаяся толпа больше с интересом ждала ответа Нелл, чем нападения блондина.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Конечно, Шейн. При луне, обмазываясь кровью наших врагов, - девушка натянула на лицо жутковатую улыбку, сделав свой взгляд абсолютно стеклянным. – На твоем месте я бы побоялась так общаться с людьми, чьим врагом ты так пламенно желаешь стать, - не меняя выражения лица, брюнетка медленно склонила голову к плечу, продолжая не моргая смотреть на парня. – А то вдруг следующей жертвой станешь… ты?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Блондина прошиб холодный пот. Паника от неживого взгляда Нелл и от ее жуткой улыбки начинала захлестывать его, касаясь самого его естества, что его неимоверно бесило. А еще бесило то, как она продолжает с ним общаться, не смотря на то, что он уже однажды разукрасил ей лицо. Его разум застлала красная пелена ярости, а перед глазами даже начали плясать круги. Кадык парня нервно дернулся. Рид напряглась, уже зная этот опасный взгляд, полный ярости. Прошлый раз это закончилось тем, что Питер помогал ей обработать лицо на школьном стадионе.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ты зря думаешь, что можешь так спокойно дерзить мне, хоббит, - голос Шейна опасно сел, даже слегка вибрируя от едва сдерживаемой злости.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ты не оставляешь мне выбора, - спокойно, но все же держась настороже, ответила Нелл, - малолетка.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Это вырвалось совершенно случайно, девушка даже понять не успела, что сказала это. Толпа ахнула и замерла в ожидании дальнейшего представления. У Шейна дернулось веко. Он замахнулся так быстро, что ни Нелл, ни Шелли не успели среагировать, и увесистый мужской кулак точно бы встретился с нежным лицом голубоглазой, если бы не вовремя подоспевший Питер, который смог перехватить руку парня.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ты уже настолько ахренел, что машешь кулаками прямо на территории школы? – зло стискивая зубы, прошипел Руманчек, с силой сдавливая запястье блондина.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Шейн порвался высвободить свою руку из захвата и обогнуть оппонента, чтобы все-таки надрать зад этой «мелкой выскочке», но Питер крепко держал его на месте, заслоняя собой двух испуганных девушек. Шелли возвысилась над Нелл, держа ее за руку. В карих глазах плескалась практически самая настоящая ненависть. Годфри была готова порвать Шейна, если тот хоть пальцем тронет Рид. И слава богу, что ей не пришлось этого делать. Иначе бы ее точно называли монстром. Только теперь, как она думала, это было бы оправданно.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Защищаешь своих подружаек-шлюх, Руманчек? Конечно, тебе же больше никто и не даст, кроме двух полоумных! – блондин буквально выплевывал эти слова Питеру в лицо, выдернув свою руку из захвата и отойдя на пару шагов назад.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Оборотень тихо зверел, слыша, как про его любимую – а именно так он относился к Нелл, давайте будем честны – девушку и ее подругу говорят подобные вещи. И он бы сорвался, если бы не маленькая прохладная ладошка, коснувшаяся его руки. Рид медленно вышла вперед, становясь перед Шейном.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ему хотя бы есть, кого защищать и кто может защитить его. В тот момент, когда ты настолько жалок, что никто вокруг не станет помогать тебе и вытаскивать твою задницу из дерьма, в которое ты сам же себя и загонишь, - спокойно произнесла Нелл.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>И каждый школьник, стоящий в собравшейся на шум толпе, понимал, о чем она. Каждый из них в тайне презирал Шейна и общался с ним чисто из жалости. И если блондина они ни во что на самом деле не ставили, то сейчас, по прошествии практически полугода, ребята на самом деле начали уважать Нелл. За то, как она рьяно отстаивает то, во что верит, за то, как она готова глотку порвать за своих друзей, за то, что ей плевать на мнение окружающих. Каждый из них в тайне хотел бы хотя бы на толику походить на эту маленькую голубоглазую девушку, что так легко смогла влиться в странную, если не сказать, шизанутую компанию. Каждый из них на самом деле боялся быть <em>настолько</em> настоящим, как это делает Рид.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Шейн стоял, молча то открывая, то закрывая рот, пытаясь найти слова для ответа, но его не было. Парень сам осознавал свою никчемность. И, Питер мог поклясться, что видел, как блондину было сложно не дать глазам увлажниться настолько, чтобы это стало заметно окружающим. Шейн стиснул зубы и, развернувшись, молча ушел, изрядно ощипанный и полностью разгромленный. Толпа, впервые за все время разошлась, даже не перешептываясь. Потому что каждый задумался о словах Нелл. Каждому из них было, о чем подумать и какие выводы сделать.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Вы в порядке? – Питер развернулся к девчонкам.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Да, все хорошо. Спасибо, что появился вовремя, - Рид устало выдохнула, понимая, что, кажется, все знают о том, что он с Руманчеком… вместе?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Я так испугалась за Нелл. Спасибо, что остановил его» - Шелли благодарно улыбалась.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Парень молча кивнул, отправив ей ответную улыбку. Прозвенел звонок – перемена кончилась.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Линда перелистывала страницы древней энциклопедии, найденной в оставшихся от Николая вещах. Внимательные зеленые глаза бегали по страницам в поисках подходящего описания. Женщина обещала помочь Питеру разузнать что-нибудь о том, кем на самом деле может быть Нелл, и медленно, но верно старалась идти к разгадке. И уж если в фолианте Николая не было информации о том, каким существом может быть Рид, думала она, то тогда нигде не будет этой информации.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Пробежав глазами по еще паре страниц, миссис Руманчек зацепилась за описание одного существа, которое вполне могло подходить под описание.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Люминаре – создание света, раньше часто встречавшееся на территории Румынии. При умении пользоваться собственными силами, могут с помощью своего света снимать порчу, мороки, отгонять злые силы. В нынешнее время их практически не осталось. А те создания, что ходят по земле, в большинстве своем не знают о собственном происхождении. Внешне ничем не отличаются от людей за исключением глаз. Люминаре – обладатели чистых голубых глаз. По преданиям, если посмотреть в глаза этого существа, можно почувствовать неимоверное спокойствие и расслабление. Люминаре в большинстве своем открывают собственные способности только под действием определенного триггера, который для каждого индивидуален…»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Линда задумчиво накручивала на палец прядь волос, вчитываясь в текст. Информации было немного, но вся, что есть, указывает на то, что Нелл Уиллоу Рид – не человек.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Покинутый светлячок, да? – вслух подумала Руманчек, обращаясь к значению имени подруги своего сына.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>
  <em>От стен отражались тихие вздохи и стоны. Звуки поцелуев звучали в ушах, смущая и без того смущенную девушку. Широкие жесткие ладони спускались вниз по гибкому стройному телу, оставляя после себя ощущение горящей кожи. Губы ловили губы, не давая вдохнуть, пальцы путались в непослушных волосах, щетина мягко покалывала чувствительную кожу шеи. Тесно. Жарко. Душно. Так восхитительно близко. Кожа к коже. Мягкие мощные толчки, вызывающие в мозгу фейерверки удовольствия, срывая сиплые стоны удовольствия с губ любящих друг друга людей. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Нелл подскочила на кровати, как от толчка. Сев на постели, девушка приложила ладони к горящему лицу, пытаясь осознать, что ей только что приснилось. Сердце стучало в ушах, пульсировало в висках, дыхание было сбитым и частым. Было жарко, одежда противно липла к телу и очень сильно хотелось принять хороший холодный душ. Рид зачесала пятерней упавшие на лицо волосы и потерла ладонями лицо, стараясь успокоиться. После школы девушка упала спать, утомленная разборками с Шейном. И она никак не ожидала увидеть в своем сне Питера, что уж говорить про <em>такой</em> сон.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Кое-как придя в себя, Нелл вышла на кухню за стаканом воды, пытаясь отогнать от себя будоражащий сон. Однако картины в ее голове были слишком яркими, а ощущение чужих рук на теле было таким реальным, будто это происходило с ней на самом деле.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Принцесса? Ты в порядке? – вошедший на кухню Джек обеспокоенно смотрел на раскрасневшееся лицо племянницы.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Да, все хорошо, - девушка залпом осушила кружку воды. – Просто сон приснился.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Кошмар? – участливо спросил шатен, наливая себе в чашку кофе.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Н-нет, не кошмар, - Нелл немного глупо улыбнулась.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ясно все с тобой, - мужчина ехидно прищурился. – Сходила бы ты в душ, - он потрепал племянницу по волосам и уже направился было в свою комнату, но Рид его остановила.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Джек… - девушка замялась. – В общем, завтра вечером в школе танцы…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Неужели, мою маленькую Принцессу кто-то пригласил на дискотеку? Кто же этот счастливчик? – оживился мистер Рид.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Питер, - голубоглазая смущалась, снова набирая воду в стакан.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- И как? Ты согласилась? – шатен пытливо смотрел на лицо родственницы.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Угу, - Нелл кивнула, делая глоток воды.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Так тебе тогда нужно платье, верно? А то как же ты поразишь своего кавалера, - он явно подшучивал над девушкой.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Джек! Он не мой кавалер, - брюнетка слегка нахмурилась. – Я думала пойти, как обычно, но… - она замялась, не зная, как правильно выразить то, что чувствует.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Но он особенный и ты хотела бы выглядеть немного по-особенному рядом с ним в этот вечер, Принцесса? – если бы мужчина сейчас сидел, он неприменно подпер бы кулаком щеку.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Нелл кивнула, понимая, что отпираться бесполезно, - Джек знал ее, как облупленную, и прекрасно понимал ее чувства. Девушка действительно хотела выглядеть немного не так, как обычно. И пускай вокруг будет куча людей, с которыми они не в ладах, пускай, где-то там будет ошиваться придурок Шейн. Она хотела выглядеть в этот вечер если не безупречно, то хотя бы просто хорошо.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- А с собой ты ничего не взяла подобного, да? – мужчина задумался.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Да у меня и не было ничего подобного, - Нелл пожала плечами.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Что ж, - Джек бросил взгляд на часы, - собирайся, пойдем в магазин. Найдем тебе самое лучшее платье.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Дорога до магазина заняла у них совсем немного времени. Мужчина уверенно шагал в сторону определенного магазина, будто точно знал, что именно нужно Нелл. Девушка еле поспевала за ним, внутренне начиная сомневаться в том, что стоило просить дядю помочь ей. В самом магазине поиски длились неимоверно долго. Консультант уже устала приносить новые платья, а Рид было максимально неудобно так гонять человека, но Джек был неумолим.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Нет, красное слишком инородно на тебе смотрится, - шатен критично осмотрел вышедшую из примерочной Нелл, одетую в бордовое платье до середины бедра с черными вставками по бокам.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Джек, оно слишком короткое, - девушка пыталась руками натянуть платье пониже.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- У тебя очень красивые ноги, нельзя такие прятать, Принцесса, - мужчина уже выбирал следующее платье на примерку, бубня себе под нос что-то про цвета. – Черное слишком мрачное, желтое… Попробуй вот это желтое, - он протянул девушке ситцевое миди без рукавов и затолкал обратно в примерочную.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Рид спешно переодевалась, не желая задерживать работников и дядю еще больше. Она быстро втиснулась в платье и бросила взгляд на зеркало. С отражения на нее смотрела молодая красивая девушка с забранными в хвост черными волосами. Желтое одеяние село прямо по фигуре, но все же было в нем что-то не то. То ли цвет не тот, то ли фасон – брюнетка никак не могла понять. Она вышла из примерочной, чтобы показаться Джеку. Мужчина нахмурился.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Нет, все равно что-то не то.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Может, вот это? – робко спросила Рид, указывая на кусок ткани глубокого благородного синего оттенка, выглядывающий из-под кучи перемеренных платьев, который почему-то отложили, даже не попробовав надеть.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Спустя некоторое время, когда Нелл вышла из примерочной, Джек коротко утвердительно кивнул, довольно оглядывая племянницу с ног до головы. Это было именно то, что они искали около двух часов. Девушка-консультант облегченно вздохнула, разбирая кучу не подошедших платьев. Рид смущенно поблагодарила ее, чем вызвала усталую улыбку. Уже по возвращении домой, когда Нелл повесила платье на вешалку и разглядывала его, она встрепенулась, осознавая, что, кажется, в ее сне она была именно в нем.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Боже, Рид, прекрати, ты просто слишком сильно впечатлилась, иди лучше поговори с Шелли, она уже там заждалась» - пробурчала про себя брюнетка, оставляя платье в покое и усаживаясь за ноутбук. Ей нужно было морально подготовиться к завтрашнему вечеру, а младшая Годфри умеет поддерживать, как никто.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Думаете, это действительно может быть она? – Роман сидел в кресле, потягивая пиво и вопросительно глядя на Линду и взволнованного Питера.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- А ты сам посуди. Все, что было написано в книге по поводу этой расы, подходит под описание Нелл, - младший Руманчек почесал затылок.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Но если она не знает о своем происхождении, значит, она не знает о своих способностях. Мало ли какие у нее глаза, - Годфри пожал плечами. – К тому же, ты сам недавно говорил, что ее сон был отличен от твоего, поэтому девушка, которая тебе приснилась, может быть и не Нелл.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Питер нахмурился, не зная, что ответить. Все указывало на то, что он ошибается, но чутье оборотня не просто кричало – оно орало благим матом о том, что никакой ошибки быть не может. Рид должна была оказаться тем, кто был в его сне. Да и видение Дестини… Оно не может быть ошибочным.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Милый, может, ты поговоришь с Нелл об этом? – Линда коснулась горячей сухой рукой ладони сына.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- У тебя как раз есть сегодня возможность, - кивнул Роман, делая глоток пива.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Питеру максимально не хотелось бы омрачать этот вечер подобными разговорами, однако Годфри был прав. Надо бы поговорить как можно быстрее. Хоть он и хотел бы насладиться вечером, не вспоминая о всякой мифической фигне, но такие вещи откладывать нельзя.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Хотя, знаете, если Нелл и есть эта «люминаре», тогда понятно, почему мать так рвет и мечет, - внезапно произнес Роман. – Я же правильно понял, что эти ребята – своеобразные люди-патронусы?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Линда вначале задумалась, пытаясь понять отсылку к нашумевшему «Гарри Поттеру», а потом утвердительно кивнула.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- А моя мать – практически чистое зло. Само собой ее буквально разрывает от того, что рядом есть что-то светлое и доброе.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- В этом есть доля логики, - миссис Руманчек задумчиво потерла подбородок и сделала глоток из своей бутылки. – В любом случае, нужно, чтобы она знала.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Питер тяжело вздохнул.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Узнает.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Нелл маялась в волнении, сидя за ноутбуком и ожидая сообщения от Шелли. Время до дискотеки шло максимально медленно, будто специально заставляя Рид ерзать на стуле и то и дело поглядывать на висящее на плечиках платье, которое они приобрели с Джеком вечером ранее. Сам мистер Рид ушел куда-то еще пару часов назад, загадочно улыбнувшись на вопрос Нелл о месте назначения. Это девушке не нравилось от слова совсем, но приставать с дальнейшими расспросами она не решилась.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>На часах было четыре часа вечера, а Рид уже сидела на низком старте, периодически отвечая на сообщения Шелли и сверля взглядом платье. Но чем ближе были заветные шесть вечера, тем сильнее Нелл начинала волноваться, что будет выглядеть в нем глупо и нелепо. Она даже уже хотела было одеться в джинсы и толстовку, но Шелли, которой Рид об этом написала, довольно эмоционально переубедила голубоглазую.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Нелл, ты же специально выбрала его, чтобы пойти с Питером на танцы. Уверена, ты будешь выглядеть безупречно. Не волнуйся, ему обязательно понравится то, как ты выглядишь»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Рид несколько скептически усмехнулась, закусив губу. Она в принципе начала сомневаться в правильности своего решения. Все же она была тогда под впечатлением от поцелуя Питера и даже не подумала о том, что не умеет танцевать и носить платья. Да и в принципе мистическая принцесса не особо любила подобные мероприятия.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Будильник, который Нелл поставила на половину пятого вечера, чтобы начать собираться, зазвонил настолько неожиданно, что девушка подскочила на стуле, чуть не упав с него. Значит, пришло время. Рид быстро влезла в платье и подошла к зеркалу, дабы в очередной раз критично осмотреть себя со всех сторон. Все же чего-то не хватало. Подумав, девушка собрала волосы в высокий хвост и, придерживая его руками, снова глянула в зеркало. Да, теперь было то, что нужно: в этом платье нужно было, чтобы были видна красивая шея и изящные узкие плечи. Перехватив волосы резинкой, Нелл неловко улыбнулась собственному отражению и побежала собираться дальше. Хотя особо много времени ей не понадобилось: надеть кеды и накинуть через голову небольшую наплечную сумку – вот и все, что ей нужно было. Уже закрывая на ключ дверь в квартиру, девушка тяжело и медленно вздохнула, пытаясь унять дрожь в коленях и руках.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Успокойся уже, никто тебя там не сожрет» - ругала сама себя Нелл, пытаясь попасть ключом в замочную скважину.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Дорога до школы в этот раз казалась неимоверно долгой, хотя идти от дома до места назначения всего ничего. У главного входа уже толпились школьники, медленно заходящие в здание, чтобы потом пройти во вместительный спортивный зал, в котором и должна проходить дискотека. Всего какие-то двадцать минут, и Нелл уже вместе со всеми учащимися старшей школы Хемлок Гроув находилась в украшенном гирляндами и подобной мишурой зале. Вдоль двух стен стояли столы с безалкогольным пуншем и какими-то закусками. Рид приткнулась в какой-то уголок, глазами выискивая знакомую мужскую фигуру. Однако это было не так просто среди кучи народа. Девушка нервно прижимала к себе ремень от сумки, взглядом бегая по толпе и взволнованно кусая губы.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Великолепно выглядишь, Принцесса, - неожиданно раздавшийся совсем рядом с ухом звук знакомого голоса заставил Нелл невольно подпрыгнуть. Девушка развернулась и обомлела.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Джек? – ее удивлению не было предела. – Что ты здесь делаешь?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Помогаю следить за оболтусами, чтобы не поранились или не протащили алкоголь, - объяснил шатен, протягивая племяннице стакан с пуншем. – Я член родительского комитета, помогаю с подобными штуками в школе. И через месяц на кемпинге буду присутствовать, чтобы никто в костер не упал или не забрел, куда не надо.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Вот оно что, - кивнула Нелл, обрабатывая полученную информацию. – Ты не говорил об этом никогда.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Это была хорошая возможность присматривать за одной черноволосой особой с очаровательными голубыми глазами, - подмигнул мужчина.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Джек! – девушка смущенно пихнула шатена кулаком в плечо.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Мужчина тихо засмеялся и чмокнул Рид в макушку.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Веселись, Принцесса. Я сегодня буду поздно, можешь ложиться спать, не дожидаясь.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Тебе не нужна будет помощь?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Точно не сегодня, солнце. Отдохни как следует, - ответил Джек и ушел к остальным взрослым, стоящим рядом с кулисами.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Нелл снова осталась взволнованно обводить взглядом зал, пытаясь выискать Питера. Он появился не сразу. Да и заметила его брюнетка тоже не сразу – парень будто специально шел так, чтобы его никто не увидел. А вот Руманчек сразу ее заприметил. Заприметил и обомлел, даже не поверив вначале собственным глазам: стройная фигура, облаченная в платье до середины бедра. Глубокий благородный ультрамарин приятно обегал фигуру в нужных местах, подчеркивая тонкую талию и небольшой бюст. Открытые изящные плечи так и манили осыпать их прикосновениями, согревая нежную кожу. Горловина красиво и аккуратно подчеркивала длинную статную шейку, на которой было видно, как от волнения бьется жилка, а хвост, в который были забраны черные волосы, открывал вид на изящный изгиб шеи. Питер невольно сглотнул, чувствуя, как где-то внутри в нем борются сразу несколько чувств: трепет, восхищение, любовь и малая толика чего-то животного, что явно не должно проявиться здесь, на дискотеке.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Прекрасно выглядишь, - Руманчек тихо подошел к Нелл, заставив ее уже третий раз за этот вечер подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. – Привет.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Спасибо, - девушка смущенно улыбнулась, поправляя лямку сумки.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Давно здесь стоишь? – теперь они вдвоем стояли в уголке, наблюдая за всеобщим весельем.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Нет, буквально минут двадцать, - Рид пожала оголенными плечами, невольно заставляя парня проследить за этим движением. – Все только недавно началось.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Не ожидал увидеть тебя в платье, - честно признался Питер, облизывая пересохшие губы. Он внутренне ругался на себя за то, что ведет себя одновременно и как мальчишка, и как похабник.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Да я сама не ожидала, - брюнетка хихикнула, потирая тыльную сторону шеи ладонью.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Повисло неловкое молчание. Каждый думал о чем-то своем: Нелл о том, что ей все-таки удалось впечатлить Питера и увидеть в его глазах некоторое восхищение, а Руманчек в свою очередь о том, что стоило бы, наверное, поговорить с ней о том, что смогла откопать Линда. Но он совсем не представлял, с какой фразы можно начать подобный диалог. Что-то типа: «Нелл, мы тут с Линдой и Романом подумали, что ты можешь быть не человеком, поэтому втихаря от тебя поискали информацию, и, короче, ты у нас не представитель рода людского, а люминаре какая-то и информации вообще на эту тему мало»? Питер нахмурился, пытаясь подобрать слова. Тема тяжелая, да еще и спиралью закрученная вокруг его сна, что тоже сложно объяснить.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Но она же верит в мистику? Значит, наверное, это не будет странным, если я заведу подобный разговор?» - подумал парень и решился.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Нелл?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Да? – девушка с готовностью повернулась к нему, будто знала, что он нарушит затянувшееся молчание именно сейчас.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- В общем, есть разговор один… - неуверенно начал Питер.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Что-то случилось? – беспокойство поселилось на дне лазури.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Нет. То есть, да. Ну… Не совсем, - парень сомневался, все еще пытаясь придумать, как начать. – Это все очень внезапно и бредово, но, надеюсь, ты сможешь понять.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Выкладывай, не тяни, - Нелл внимательно смотрела на Руманчека, вглядываясь в его лицо, будто оно могло дать ответ быстрее, чем его обладатель.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- В общем, когда вы приехали в город, у меня был сон… Черт, это так нелепо звучит, - парень зажмурился и потер переносицу.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Да уж, нелепее некуда, - хмыкнула брюнетка, переводя взгляд на толпу. – Продолжай.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Короче, я видел тебя в тот вечер, как ты сидела на краю леса. И после этого у меня был сон. В нем была какая-то дикая неразбериха, кто-то кричал, все бегали, - зеленоглазый зажмурился, пытаясь восстановить перед внутренним взором события сна, - и была какая-то женская фигура. Маленькая такая, прямо как ты. И эта девушка светилась вся. Я был уверен, что это ты, думал, что, если тебе приснилось в первую ночь то же самое, что и мне, то ты можешь быть связана с моим сном. Но ты тогда в лесу рассказала то, что тебе снилось, начал сомневаться…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Кто знает, - Нелл пожала плечами, как-то удивительно спокойно воспринимая тот бред, который рассказывал Питер.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- В общем, мы начали искать, кем может быть эта девушка из моего сна, - продолжил парень. – Линда вчера откопала информацию про одно существо, под описание которого подходит и та девушка, которая была у меня во сне, и… ты.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ты сейчас не шутишь? – Рид немного нахмурилась. В голубых глазах плескалось недоверие в смеси с удивлением.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- А похоже? – хмыкнул Руманчек и прислонился спиной к стене, рассматривая подругу из-под полуопущенных ресниц. – Линда говорит, что ты можешь быть люминаре.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Кем ты меня там обозвал? – хихикнула Нелл, думая о том, что название довольно звучное.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Люминаре, - повторил парень. – Вроде как, создание света.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- И с чего вы решили, что я могу быть этим существом? – поинтересовалась девушка, тоже прислоняясь к стене и упираясь в нее одной пяткой.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Глаза у тебя, как у них, - ответил Питер, улыбаясь уголком губ. – «Люминаре – обладатели чистых голубых глаз. По преданиям, если посмотреть в глаза этого существа, можно почувствовать неимоверное спокойствие и расслабление», - процитировал он.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Рид чуть покраснела от смущения, чувствуя, как начинают гореть уши. Девушка так реагировала на каждый комплимент, на самом деле не особо привыкшая к подобному типу внимания.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ладно вам, обычные у меня глаза, - пробурчала она, пытаясь сдержать улыбку.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Это ты так думаешь, - хмыкнул Питер, положив руку на ее плечо. – Знаешь, как всегда говорит Шелли?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Как?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Говорит, что твои глаза, как море: волнует глубиной и неизвестностью, но успокаивает шумом прибоя, - Руманчек мягко улыбнулся, уже обнимая Нелл за плечи.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Просто голубые, - смущенно проговорила девушка, наслаждаясь его теплом – в зале хоть и было душно, но все-таки прохладно – вечно открывающиеся и закрывающиеся двери впускали прохладный вечерний воздух в помещение.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ребята замолчали, наблюдая за веселящимися сверстниками. Рид потихоньку потягивала свой безалкогольный пунш и думала о словах Питера. Она не то, что не могла поверить в то, что он сказал, - она просто не воспринимала это всерьез. Нелл как-то не особо верила в то, что может являться каким-то «люминаре».</p>
<p> </p>
<p>«Ну какое из меня создание света? – думала она. – Хоббит – еще куда ни шло, но люминаре? Что это вообще такое? Нет, они явно что-то путают»</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Как-то сама собой музыка переключилась с подвижной и веселой, на медленную и лиричную. Толпа разбилась на пары, медленно покачиваясь в такт мелодии. Питер взглянул на брюнетку, уютно ютящуюся у него под боком.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Нелл?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- М-м? – она перевела на него взгляд.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Потанцуем? – парень отошел от нее на шаг и протянул раскрытую ладонь.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Девушка вначале растерялась, ни разу не бывав в такой ситуации, а потом вложила свою руку в его, позволяя притянуть к себе, разместить одну руку на талии, а второй держать ее маленькую ладошку. Питер отвел их ближе к общей толпе, увлекая Рид в медленные плавные покачивания из стороны в сторону. Он чувствовал ее тепло сквозь слои одежды, чувствовал ее дрожь волнения. Видел, как трепещут ее ресницы, как разомкнуты в дыхании красивые тонкие губы, накрашенные каким-то прозрачным блеском. Руманчек буквально чувствовал влюбленность на кончиках своих ресниц.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Нелл в свою очередь неуверенно положила узкую ладошку на плечо парня, слегка сжимая ткань его привычной кожанки. От Питера пахло уже так полюбившимся ей запахом леса, табачного дыма и пота. Девушка невольно вдохнула поглубже, наслаждаясь. Она так же чувствовала жар его тела, прижимающегося к ней, чувствовала, как едва шевелятся ее волосы от его дыхания. Она несильно сжала пальцы его левой руки, пряча улыбку, когда Руманчек пожал ее руку в ответ. Медленные покачивания танца расслабляли, заставляли доверчиво прижаться к человеку, держащему в объятиях. Рид прислонилась щекой к груди Питера, прикрывая глаза.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Нелл, - раздался совсем скоро тихий грудной голос парня, - ты… Будешь моей девушкой?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Да.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Такой же тихий ответ, но его звуки сделали Руманчека чуть ли не самым счастливым человеком во всей вселенной. Он крепко обнял Рид, пряча счастливую улыбку в угольно-черных волосах на ее макушке. Девушка так же прятала свои смущение и радость в складках одежды Питера. И не было ничего прекраснее той тихой музыки, того танца и их безграничной любви друг к другу.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Дискотека закончилась уже глубокой ночью. Нелл и Питер вышли из здания школы, держась за руки. Девушка едва заметно поежилась, ощущая, как холодный ночной воздух накинулся покусываниями на ее обнаженные плечи. Руманчек молча накинул на них свою кожанку, чтобы – не приведите боги – Рид не замерзла.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Да ладно, не стоило… - девушка смущенно улыбнулась, все же кутаясь в огромную для нее куртку.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Питер только улыбнулся, снова беря ее за руку и медленно направляясь в сторону дома Нелл. Улицы едва освещались фонарями. Свет пятнами ложился на брусчатку, образуя отдельные освещенные островки, оставляя место для спокойствия темноты. Ребята молча двигались по улице. Рид смотрела куда-то в небо, разглядывая звезды, а Питер смотрел куда-то под ноги. И это была настолько приятная идиллия, что никому из них не хотелось ее нарушать. Но дорога имеет свойство заканчиваться, если у идущего есть конечный пункт – Питер и Нелл дошли до нужного подъезда и остановились у него, держась уже за обе руки, смотря друг другу в глаза.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ты можешь зайти, если хочешь, - Рид даже не особо понимала, насколько двусмысленно это прозвучало. Но, честно говоря, ей было немного все равно.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Твой дядя не будет против? – Питер ехидно выгнул бровь.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Нет, он сказал, что будет сегодня поздно, - хихикнула девушка, а потом испуганно зажала рот руками – до нее все-таки дошла вся двусмысленность их диалога. – Я имела в виду, ты можешь переночевать у нас если хочешь там... Или просто зайти хотя бы чай выпить – сейчас ведь довольно прохладно.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Руманчек тихо засмеялся и поцеловал Нелл в лоб. Его так умиляло смущение девушки, что он не мог сдержаться от доброй насмешки. Парень потрепал ее по волосам.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Я зайду, если ты не против, - он улыбнулся, наблюдая, как девушка слегка возмущенно смотрит на него из-под упавшей на глаза челки.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ребята поднялись в неловком молчании на нужный этаж и вошли в манящий сумрак квартиры. Нелл щелкнула включателем в прихожей и, разувшись, прошла на кухню, чтобы поставить греться электрический чайник. Питер же по привычке расположился в ее комнате на подоконнике, выглядывая в окно, чтобы рассмотреть такое непривычно для этого города ясное небо. Он на автомате нашел глазами Большую Медведицу и Кассиопею, рассматривая яркие звезды, такие четкие на чистом ночном небе.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Я поставила чайник. Тебе красный или зеленый чай? – Рид заглянула в комнату, держа в руках небольшой заварочный чайничек.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Красный, - кивнул Питер, отвлекаясь от созерцания неба.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Хорошо, сейчас сделаю, - девушка привычно улыбнулась и скрылась за дверью.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Парень оглядел комнату, отмечая про себя, что это помещение стало ему уже каким-то… родным, что ли? Здесь он чувствовал себя <em>дома</em>. Все эти гирлянды, куча книг, висящие на стене карты – все это стало таким родным за эти полгода, а он и не заметил. Питер взял в руки стоящую рядом с окном гитару и, расчехлив ее, провел пальцами по струнам, мягко извлекая из инструмента тихий звук. Помнится, Нелл как-то показывала ему пару песен. Руманчек, неуверенно переставляя аккорды и перебирая пальцами струны, начал играть, периодически морщась, когда начинала прозванивать или просто не играла нейлоновая нить.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Рид незаметно зашла в комнату и остановилась у двери, наблюдая за его попытками. Она любовалась его сосредоточенным лицом, тем, как сошлись брови на его переносице, как плотно сжаты красивые губы. Тем, как движутся его пальцы, цепляя подушечками струны, старательно извлекая звук из инструмента. Жаль, вскоре кружки с чаем, которые Нелл держала в руках, стали слишком сильно печь кожу рук, вынуждая девушку подойти к столу и поставить чашки на стол, выдавая свое присутствие. Питер сразу же прекратил играть.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- У меня все так же плохо выходит, - он слегка смущенно улыбнулся.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Все с чего-то начинают, - ответила девушка, подходя к нему и забирая из его рук гитару. – Ты же помнишь, как я пыталась разбирать мелодию «Fly me to the moon?» Это было ужасно, - она тихо засмеялась. – Зато теперь...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Нелл присела на кровать. Тонкие пальцы забегали по ладам, извлекая прекрасную мелодию. Совсем скоро к звуку гитары добавилось тихое женское пение.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <em>Fly me to the moon<br/> And let me play among the stars,<br/> Let me know what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Питер сидел чуть ли не с открытым ртом, слушая легкий джаз, который играла Нелл. И столько любви было в ее пении, так она улыбалась, пропевая каждую фразу, что у него внутри все замирало.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>- In other words, hold my hand<br/>  In other words, darling, kiss me…*</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>У парня будто сорвало колпак: он буквально слетел с подоконника, подскочил к кровати на которой сидела Нелл и прижался к ней в нетерпеливом, но нежном поцелуе. Девушка чуть не выронила гитару из рук от неожиданности. Питер осторожно отставил инструмент куда-то в сторону, не отрываясь от мягких желанных губ Рид. Сейчас для него было не важно, что в любой момент может прийти Джек и застукать их, ему было все равно, что на дворе уже поздно и Линда ждет его домой – она прекрасно все поймет и без объяснений.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Широкие ладони бродили по тонкой талии, оглаживали бока через тонкий ситец платья, в то время как маленькие руки зарылись пальцами в непослушные русые волосы на макушке парня. Вздохи тонули в поцелуях, исчезали, застряв в груди влюбленным оцепенением разливаясь по телу. Мужские губы плавно скользнули на щеку, а потом на открытую шею и плечи, осыпая нежную чувствительную кожу поцелуями. Грубые мужские пальцы нащупали молнию платья и мягко потянули собачку вниз, чтобы вскоре избавить желанное гибкое тело от такой раздражающей сейчас ткани.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Женские руки неуверенно стаскивали с широких плеч кожанку и рубашку, открывая для прикосновений крепкие руки, усыпанные еле заметными веснушками. Нелл будто цеплялась за Питера, боясь упасть. А Руманчек наоборот ждал, когда же она сорвется с края, чтобы поймать ее, забрать с собой в этот омут страстей и наслаждения. От Нелл дурманяще пахло медом и цветущим хмелем. Этот запах прочно засел в носу юного оборотня, все сильнее разжигая костер желания внутри него. А еще от нее дразняще пахло возбуждением. Питер буквально каждой клеточкой своего тела ощущал этот запах. Запах <em>его женщины</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>От стен отражались тихие вздохи и стоны. Звуки поцелуев звучали в ушах, смущая и без того смущенную девушку. Широкие жесткие ладони спускались вниз по гибкому стройному телу, оставляя после себя ощущение горящей кожи. Губы ловили губы, не давая вдохнуть, пальцы путались в непослушных волосах, щетина мягко покалывала чувствительную кожу шеи. Тесно. Жарко. Душно. Так восхитительно близко. Кожа к коже. Мягкие мощные толчки, вызывающие в мозгу фейерверки удовольствия, срывая сиплые стоны удовольствия с губ любящих друг друга людей. </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Утро встретило Нелл и Питера солнечным лучиком, назойливо светящим ребятам в глаза. Девушка поморщилась и что-то промычала, зарываясь лицом в грудь парня. Руманчек же просто накрыл глаза предплечьем, мешая солнцу слепить его после такой приятной ночи. Рид тяжело вздохнула, понимая, что заснуть обратно уже не получится, и приподнялась на локтях.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Доброе утро, - она мягко улыбнулась, слегка смущенно прикрывая руками обнаженную грудь, на которой красовались багровые отметины засосов.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Привет, - тихо ответил Питер, отвечая улыбкой на улыбку. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Они смотрели друг другу в глаза и ощущали, что вот именно сейчас, в этот чертов момент, когда за стенкой уже точно находится Джек, когда они лежат в залитой солнцем комнате на тесной одноместной кровати, прижавшись друг к другу после долгой ночи – именно сейчас все было правильно. Так, как нужно. Так, как должно было быть. Нелл перевернулась на спину и сладко потянулась, чувствуя, как все тело ноет, будто после долгого занятия спортом. А Питер молча заграбастал ее в свои объятия, пробегаясь пальцами по ребрам, щекоча девушку и наслаждаясь ее заливистым смехом. Да. Вот так правильно. Так должно быть.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- <em>In other words, in other words, please be true, please be true</em><em><br/>  In other words, I love you, whoa I love you, you know I love you, </em>- отсмеявшись, тихо пропела Нелл, касаясь своим носом кончика носа Питера.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Парень прижался к ее губам в поцелуе, наслаждаясь ленивыми утренними прикосновениями любимой. Они пролежали так еще немного, пока у Рид не зазвонил будильник на телефоне. Путаясь в одеяле, девушка чуть не упала с кровати, пока дотянулась до своей сумки, брошенной в углу комнаты, чтобы отключить играющий на всю комнату блюз-рок.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Мне определенно нравится такой вид с утра, - Питер довольно усмехался, заложив руки за голову и рассматривая обнаженную фигуру Нелл. Солнечный свет красиво ложился на кожу девушки, сзади подсвечивая ее фигуру.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Рид моментально залилась краской, хватая в руки первую попавшуюся под руку вещь, которой оказалась ее оверсайзная рыжая толстовка. Девушка быстро натянула ее на себя и пошла по комнате в поисках джинсов. Ее движения были слегка ломанными – все-таки первая ночь ни для кого не проходит бесследно.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Джек меня застебет теперь, - тихо произнесла Нелл, натягивая белье и джинсы.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Уверен, он прекрасно все поймет, - Питер следил за перемещениями девушки по комнате.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Ты бы тоже вставал, пока он не проснулся, - тихо заметила девушка. – Лучше бы нам его встретить на кухне за завтаком, а не голыми в постели.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Состроив страдальческую физиономию, Руманчек лениво выбрался из-под одеяла и стек с кровати, одновременно ища свою одежду. Нелл тем временем уже ускакала на кухню, дабы поставить чайник и приготовить что-нибудь на предмет пожевать. Одевшись, парень бросил на себя взгляд в висящее на дверце шкафа зеркало, зачесал назад и без того непослушные волосы и присоединился к Рид на кухне.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Питер, - позвала девушка, разливая по кружкам заварку.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- М-м? – отозвался парень, до этого засунувший в рот сушку.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Сегодня полнолуние, - задумчиво произнесла Нелл, напрягая его уже одним началом своей фразы. – В общем… Если ты не против, я бы хотела посмотреть на твое перевоплощение.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Уф… - зычно выдохнул парень. – Это не самое приятное зрелище, честно признаться.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Я не настаиваю, если ты против, - заверила его брюнетка, ставя перед ним чашки и нарезая сосиски для яичницы.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Нет, все в порядке. Если ты хочешь, почему бы и нет, - подумав, согласился оборотень. – Позавтракаем и отправимся к трейлеру.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Конечно, - Нелл счастливо улыбнулась, продолжая готовить завтрак.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Да, все так, как должно быть. Все правильно. Сейчас. Все. Правильно.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>*Frank Sinatra – Fly me to the moon</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>